


Viktor

by WingzemonX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: Durante siglos, el mundo ha estado habitado por dos tipos de personas: los Nuitsens, seres sobrenaturales de grandes poderes y habilidades, y los Siervos, también conocidos como Humanos, seres de menor capacidad que los Nuitsens, y que funcionan como sirvientes y propiedades de ellos.Cedric Helsung es un joven Nuitsen Nosferatis que trabaja como Detective del Departamento de Policía Civil de CourtRaven. Es una persona muy tranquila, pero también muy inteligente, que siempre ha sentido cierta simpatía por los Siervos, algo que nunca ha sido muy bien visto por el resto de sus conocidos. Conforme progrese en su carrera policiaca, él y sus compañeros se verán envueltos en extraños acontecimientos sin explicación, todos al parecer ligados a dos extraños grupos de Rebeldes y Anarquistas, y a un terrible hecho que los marcó a todos. ¿Quiénes son estos extraños individuos en realidad? ¿Qué tan lejos están dispuestos a llegar para lograr sus cometidos? Y lo más importante: ¿Quién es Viktor?





	1. Capítulo 01. El Primer Día del Resto de tu Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita en conjunto con Denisse-chan.
> 
> \+ "Viktor" © WingzemonX & Denisse-chan.

**VIKTOR**  

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 01.  
** **El Primer Día del Resto de tu Vida**

Era aún muy pronto para que Cedric Helsung empezara a sentirse completamente cómodo en su nuevo departamento. Apenas era la segunda mañana que despertaba en su nuevo hogar, y aún seguía sintiendo como si fuera más la habitación de un hotel o la casa de algún amigo. Todos los muebles, incluida la cama de la habitación, venía ya con el lugar, así que tampoco podía considerarlos muy suyos. Al cambiarse, sólo había traído consigo muy pocos artículos; principalmente su ropa y accesorios, peine, cepillo de dientes, colonia… Había varios libros de su colección personal que aún no habían sido entregados por la mudanza, pero que esperaba llegaran esa misma tarde.

Se levantó muy temprano, incluso unos minutos antes de que las campanas de su despertador de cuerda sonaran. ¿Sería eso una señal de emoción? ¿Ansiedad quizás? ¿Un poco de ambas? Era muy difícil adivinarlo cuando se trataba de él. Incluso dudaba muchas veces de poder entender por sí mismo lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza. Y, hablando de lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza, de los miles de pensamientos que pudo haber tenido al levantarse, el único que ganaba terreno por encima de cualquier otro, por extraño que suene, era la ropa que usaría

Ese sería su primer día de trabajo, luego de tres años, en los que no tendría que usar el mismo uniforme de capa azul oscuro, saco y pantalones del mismo color, guantes blancos y botas negras. Pero lo que menos extrañaría, sin duda, era ese casco redondo y brillante con el escudo del Departamento de Policía Civil de CourtRaven al frente. No sabía de qué talla era el que le habían asignado, pero no era la adecuada para su cabeza; de eso estuvo seguro desde el inicio.

Los miembros de la Unidad de Detectives ya no usaban un uniforme fijo, aunque sí era requerimiento llevar siempre una vestimenta formal: camisa, pantalón de vestir, y corbata eran los elementos imprescindibles. Esto no era problema para Cedric, pues esa pequeña lista abarcaba sin problema casi todo lo que componía su guardarropa personal. Había escuchado que también era obligatorio para los Detectives traer siempre sombrero de hongo, pero no le constaba que eso fuera cierto. El hecho de que todo detective con el que se había cruzado en su vida llevara uno en su cabeza, bien podría ser mero efecto de la moda o una coincidencia.

Para muchos, un cambio de vestimenta de trabajo no sería un gran tema. Sin embargo, la personalidad metódica, y casi obsesiva, de Cedric, lo llevó a exagerar un poco la cuestión. Escogió con una semana de anticipación cuáles serían los trajes que usaría los siguientes días. Los llevó todos a la tintorería de la señora Yin, en su antiguo vecindario, para que estuvieran impecables. Apartó desde la noche anterior el que usaría esa misma mañana, con miedo de que se tomara dos horas en decidirlo si no lo hacía así. Y, lo más divertido de todo, se compró cinco sombreros de hongo: tres de color negro, uno de color marrón oscuro, y uno gris… Sólo para no arriesgarse, por si lo del sombrero resultaba ser verdad.

El atuendo elegido para su primer día era simple: una camisa blanca manga larga, un pantalón café, zapatos negros lustrados, y un chaleco gris oscuro con botones plateados. Y claro, una corbata y un sombrero, los cuales aún no había elegido.

Una vez vestido, salvo por su sombrero y corbata, se tomó unos momentos para pararse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, y analizar con mucho cuidado su rostro delgado para verificar que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Su piel se veía pálida, muy pálida, sin nada de color en sus mejillas. Dos ligeras ojeras oscuras adornaban su mirada de ojos azul celeste, de apariencia adormilada, cansada y sin vida. Y sus orejas eran tan puntiagudas, que casi parecían navajas…

Todo parecía estar bien, perfectamente normal y presentable.

Dentro del arquetipo de su especie, la apariencia de Cedric podría ondear entre un _“no está mal”_ y un _“se ve lindo”_ , dependiendo de quién dictara la sentencia. Su complexión delgada, algo escuálida, y estatura ligeramente baja, eran tal vez lo que lo hacían resaltar menos. Sin mencionar su cabeza, un poco más grande de lo que su complexión pudiera suponer, lo que siempre había sido su mayor y más secreto complejo.

Una vez que terminó con su rostro, pasó a arreglarse su sedoso cabello negro azabache. Los peinados de apariencia algo desalineados estaban de moda entre los varones de veinte a treinta años. Él, a sus veinticuatro, estaba básicamente en medio de ello, pero ciertamente no compartía ese gusto. Aunque tampoco era que se peinara exhaustiva y metódicamente. Dentro de lo que cabía, siempre había tenido un cabello bastante dócil, y más que nada se lo acomodaba con sus dedos, intentando regresarle la forma que la almohada le había arrebatado.

Terminado eso, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar, y luego a la cocina, que estaba conectada a ésta sin ningún muro intermedio. La sala era amplia, al igual que la cocina. Del lado derecho, había una puerta de cristal que llevaba a una pequeña pero cómoda terraza, con una agradable vista de _Four Seasons Avenue_ , y de la plaza frente a la Iglesia de _Saint Mount_. Pero, de momento, dicha puerta estaba cubierta con las cortinas, al igual que todas las ventanas.

El lugar era realmente cómodo; no precisamente muy lujoso, pero sí mucho más cómodo que su antiguo departamento en el Distrito Veinticuatro. El cambio de sueldo era una de las ventajas que conllevaba el ahora ser un detective novato de tercer grado.

Sobre una pequeña mesita en la sala, había un radio que también venía incluido con el departamento. No acostumbraba oír mucho la radio en su antiguo hogar, principalmente por el pequeño inconveniente de que no tenía uno. En ocasiones, sin embargo, a su antiguo compañero le agradaba escuchar música o las noticias en su coche patrulla.

Decidió encender la radio unos momentos, para tener algo que escuchar mientras se preparaba una taza de café. Al encenderla, se escuchó de inmediato la voz de una comentarista relatando las noticias.

_«...en noticias recientes, un Nosferatis de cincuenta años chocó su bicicleta contra una camión exportador de frutas y verduras, en la intersección de Maine y Yorkville. Afortunadamente se encuentra en plenas facultades, aunque no deja de maldecir a la compañía distribuidora por su percance. Igualmente nos reportan que aún hay frutas por toda la calle y la acera, así que pedimos tengan precaución si transitan por esa área.»_

_«Lo que indica que incluso las frutas y verduras en exceso, son malas.»,_ se escuchó cómo secundó una voz masculina en la radio, con tono irónico. _«En los deportes, el día de ayer, la carrera de la tarde fue arrasada por el jockey Millandro Zeranto, y su caballo Mythos, quedando en primer lugar por 8.4 segundos. Las apuestas no estaban a su favor. Nadie esperaba que terminara en primer lugar, y menos con tal ventaja. Así que aquellos afortunados, de seguro terminaron llevándose una bolsa llena de uprias consigo ayer. Y los que no, deben de haberse arrancado los cabellos.»_

De nuevo, remató su comentario con una pequeña risilla.

_«Y ahora el clima. Según el último reporte, tendremos cielo despejado y soleado toda la semana. Malas noticias para nuestros radioescuchas Nosferatis. No olviden sus gafas de sol y paraguas al salir.»_

Ese último dato llamó la atención de Cedric.

Mientras se calentaba el agua para su café en la estufa, se acercó cauteloso a una de las ventanas de la sala, para asomarse hacia afuera. No ocupó ver mucho. Un fuerte destello de luz lo golpeó en los ojos, dejándolo sin poder ver con claridad por algunos segundos. Eso le fue suficiente para constatar la veracidad del reporte.

 _«Un buen bloqueador solar también es muy importante.»_ , añadió la otra comentarista. _«Si usted cuenta con los recursos necesarios para hacerse de uno, es recomendable ponerse dosis a lo largo del día. Recuerden usar manga larga, guantes y pantalones o faldas largas resistentes a los rayos del sol. Entrando en la sección financiera, los reportes de la semana pasada muestran que el valor de la bolsa actual ha subido un diez por ciento en promedio en lo que va del mes. Las acciones se ven favorables en estas temporadas. Si quiere invertir ahora es cuando…»_

Cedric soltó una pequeña risa involuntaria al escuchar lo último. Ojalá su padre hubiera recibido esa noticia, hace seis años.

Como fuera, le pareció interesante que el anuncio más importante de esa mañana, fuera un accidente sin heridos de gravedad. Muy distante de lo que eran las noticias del día a día en su antiguo distrito. Había escuchado muchos rumores que indicaban que el Distrito Once era de los más seguros y tranquilos, y que eso era gracias a su espléndido grupo de policías. Cedric no estaba seguro si el haber sido asignado precisamente a dicho grupo tras ser ascendido a detective, indicaba que lo consideraban tan valioso para pertenecer a él… O quizás, teniendo superiores tan experimentados y hábiles, sería más difícil que metiera la pata.

Ver el vaso medio lleno no era exactamente de sus cualidades más significativas.

Mientras tomaba su café tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, y escuchaba el resto de las noticias, alguien llamó a su puerta, tomándolo por sorpresa. ¿Quién podría ser? Salvo quizás su nueva casera, no creía que nadie más por ahí lo iría a ver, y menos tan temprano.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y se aproximó a la puerta, asomándose por su merilla.

—¿Quién es?  —Preguntó con tono sereno, casi estoico.

Al principio no vio a nadie en el pasillo, pero luego de unos segundos un rostro pálido, adornado con dos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, y orejas puntiagudas, apareció justo en centro del alcance de la mirilla, sonriéndole ampliamente.

La ceja derecha de Cedric se arqueó con intriga.

La figura al otro lado de la puerta dio un paso hacia atrás, parándose firme y llevando su mano diestra a su frente, para hacer el saludo propio de la milicia y la policía civil.

—Muy buenos días. Soy la oficial Jolly Williams, de la Policía Civil. Vine a buscar al señor Cedric Helsung. ¿Es éste su departamento?

Cuando retrocedió para hacer su saludo, Cedric pudo contemplarla un poco mejor. Era sin duda una joven Nosferatis, al igual que él, aunque no le calculaba más de veinte años. Tenía cabello corto y café, que se asomaba debajo del casco de policía con el escudo al frente. Sus labios estaban sonrosados, quizás por la presencia de un poco de maquillaje. Llevaba la capa, que era negra en lugar de azul como en su antiguo distrito, que le cubría el cuello, los hombros, la espalda y parte del frente de su toso. La mano con la que saludaba, traía un guante blanco.

Todo parecía correcto… Pero nunca se podía estar demasiado seguro.

—¿Puedo ver su placa?

La joven al otro lado pestañeó un par de veces, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Disculpe?

—Su placa. ¿Puede colocarla frente a la mirilla?

Pareció vacilar un poco, pero no porque pareciera que no quisiera cumplir la petición, sino más bien porque intentaba reparar en el por qué la misma. Si era eso último, podría deberse a que quizás era una oficial novata, como su apariencia joven pudiera dar a suponer.

Su placa se encontraba debajo de su capa, sujeta a su saco negro del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Intentó retirársela para poder colocarla frente a la mirilla como le solicitó, pero al parecer el broche de ésta no se lo puso sencillo. Luego de lidiar con ello unos segundos, se intentó parar de puntillas y extender su torso hacia la mirilla para que pudiera ver de más cerca la placa.

—¿Así la puede ver bien? —Le preguntó, notándose en su tono el esfuerzo que le implicaba tomar esa pose.

Cedric no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. No alcanzaba a ver del todo bien la placa, pero su intento le pareció suficiente demostración de sus buenas intenciones. Además, el uniforme era el correcto, y conocía su nombre. Sólo la jefatura de policía sabía de su presencia en ese sitio exacto, así que parecía seguro abrir.

—Un segundo, por favor.

Retiró la cadena y el seguro de la puerta, y luego le abrió. Al hacerlo, surgió ante él la imagen completa de aquella chica, incluyendo todo lo que estaba fuera de la vista de la pequeña mirilla.

Su complexión, por lo que alcanzaba notar, era atlética, y algo exuberante. No era que se fijara mucho en ello, pero era difícil no notar que su uniforme al parecer le apretaba un poco en el área del busto, que debía reconocer se notaba algo prominente; además de su cintura estrecha y sus caderas anchas. Aunque la capa y el casco eran de acuerdo a lo que esperaba de un oficial, lo que tal vez no era tan reconocible para él era la falda corta, color negro, que traía puesta, la cual llegaba al mucho hasta cinco dedos por encima de sus rodillas. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas con medias oscuras, y terminaban en un par de zapatos de tacón negro.

Cada distrito por separado dictaba los estándares de los uniformes de sus propios oficiales, pero era la primera vez que veía uno con esa apariencia.

Quizás su expresión serena y casi indiferente no lo demostrara a simple vista, pero era una primera imagen que le resultaba bastante intimidante. Pero a pesar de su figura tan agradable a la vista, extrañamente quizás su rasgo más distintivo, eran esos enormes y cautivadores ojos azules, por más cliché que ese pensamiento le resultara en su cabeza.

Se aclaró su garganta, en un acto reflejo para intentar que su tranquilidad interna estuviera en concordancia con la externa.

—Buenos días. Soy Cedric Helsung.

—Un gusto conocerlo, detective Helsung. —Volvió en ese momento a hacer el mismo saludo, sin dejar de sonreírle—. Me enviaron para escoltarlo a la Jefatura.

—¿Escoltarme? —Masculló Cedric, algo confundido, y ella al parecer lo notó.

—Al Jefe Strauss le preocupaba que tuviera problemas para llegar, considerando que de seguro aún no está familiarizado con este nuevo distrito, aún. Por eso me ofrecí a venir por usted, detective.

—¿Se ofreció? Ya veo. Es muy amable de su parte que se tomen estas molestias, aunque no era necesario.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos por un rato, en el cual simplemente se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Podría pasar? —Soltó la oficial luego de unos momentos—. O tal vez quiere privacidad. ¿Desea que lo espere aquí en el pasillo?

Cedric se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de su falta de modales.

—Lo siento. Pase.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar con libertad, algo que ella hizo con gusto. Una vez adentro, colocó el paraguas oscuro que traía consigo en el perchero a un lado de la puerta, y también se permitió retirarse su casco, sosteniéndolo luego bajo su brazo derecho.

—Estaré listo en un momento. ¿Le ofrezco una taza de café?

—Descuide, estoy bien así —Le respondió con un tono suave y bastante amable. Su mirada había empezado a recorrer todo el espacio de la sala y la cocina, con cierta admiración—. Es un departamento acogedor. ¿Usted lo escogió?

A Cedric le resultó un poco curiosa la pregunta.

—Sí, aunque sólo fue por la cercanía a la jefatura. Si me disculpa…

Se dirigió entonces a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Colocado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que ahí tenía, comenzó a colocarse su corbata negra. Por el reflejo, podía ver como ella seguía recorriendo el lugar.

En un punto, su interés pareció concentrarse en la puerta de cristal que llevaba al balcón. Notó cómo sacó del bolsillo interno de su capa, un par de anteojos oscuros, especiales para los Nosferatis como ellos –Él mismo tenía los suyos propios–, y luego corrió sólo un poco la cortina para poder echar un vistazo al exterior.

—¡Qué maravillosa vista! —Escuchó que exclamaba con entusiasmo, mucho entusiasmo de hecho—. De noche se ha de ver divino.

—Supongo que sí. En realidad tampoco he tenido oportunidad de verificarlo por mi cuenta.

Una vez que su corbata estuvo en su lugar, se quedó un rato mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, intentando detectar que no le faltara nada. Camisa, chaleco, pantalones, zapatos, corbata… Todo correcto. Su abrigo contra el sol estaba en el perchero, y el estuche con sus lentes oscuros en el bolsillo de éste. Su placa, pistola y funda estaban en el buró al lado de su cama, esperando a ser tomados. Sólo faltaba…

Al mirar de reojo el reflejo de la propia corona de su cabeza en el espejo, se volvió claro lo que faltaba.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo en su primer día… Pero quizás había una forma sencilla de evitarlo, ¿no?, y esa forma estaba justo en su sala en esos momentos. Pero apenas y la conocía; ¿sería correcto hacerle tal consulta? Aunque tampoco se trataba de algo malo o inapropiado, o eso le parecía al menos.

¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Jolly Williams? Sentía que hace poco había leído o escuchado el apellido _“Williams”_ en algún otro lado; pero había leído tantos reportes y artículos sobre casos antiguos de ese Distrito en los últimos días, que le era difícil ubicar dónde lo había visto exactamente. Además, no era como que fuera un apellido del todo inusual.

—Oficial Williams —Exclamó con algo de fuerza para que pudiera escucharlo desde la sala—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta... confidencial?

Miró por el reflejo como la oficial, ya sin sus gafas puestas, se giraba sobre su hombro hacia la puerta de la habitación, y luego se dirigía tranquilamente hacia ella, parándose en el marco.

—¿Un pregunta? Eso depende de qué es lo que desea saber. Porque, si le soy sincera, apenas soy una novata. —Se le notó algo de pena al pronunciar esas palabras— Pero intentaré responderle todo lo que necesite.

Una vez dicho eso, Cedric notó que de manera poco disimulaba, comenzaba a inspeccionar su habitación con su mirada, y se veía algo sorprendida. No entendía muy bien el motivo, ya que su habitación, y todo su departamento en general, se encontraban notablemente limpios y ordenados… ¿o quizás era eso lo que le sorprendía?

—No se menosprecie por eso, oficial Williams. Yo acabo apenas de ser ascendido a detective; no hace mucho era un oficial como usted. Así que también podría decirse que soy un novato.

No estaba seguro de qué quería lograr con ese comentario, pero simplemente había sentido deseos de hacerlo.

—No es nada importante, en realidad. Yo sólo…

En cuanto las palabras estaban a punto de salir, reparó en lo absurdas que quizás sonarían. Pero ya había dado el paso hacia ello, y si esa persona tenía la perspicacia y curiosidad de una buena policía, si él se echaba para atrás, no dejaría el tema por la paz, debido a lo sospechoso que podría resultar tal acto.

—En mi antigua jefatura, todos los detectives usaban sombrero, todos los días. Revisé el manual varias veces, y no viene nada especificado en reglas de vestimenta. Una vez pregunté y me dijeron que era una regla no escrita para los detectives, pero a veces me es difícil identificar cuando alguien está bromeando y cuando no.

Miró a otro lado, algo apenado.

—Me compré cinco sombreros previendo que fuera necesario, pero…

Cuando volteó a ver de nuevo la oficial Williams, se dio cuenta de lo que miraba algo extrañada, y quizás un poco confundida. De seguro cuando escuchó que le quería hacer una pregunta, no había previsto que sería algo como eso. Luego de unos segundos de quedarse callada, pareció contenerse para no reír, lo que lo hizo sentir aún más apenado de lo que ya se sentía.

La oficial, sin embargo, recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

—Bueno, le diré, Detective Helsung, que por lo que he visto hasta ahora, en la oficina no son tan estrictos con los detectives. De hecho, les dan bastantes libertades. Algunos incluso actúan como si fueran los reyes del lugar.

—¿De verdad?

Eso lo desconcertó un poco. ¿Sería verdad lo que le estaba diciendo?

—Quizás exageró un poco, pero es lo que parece a veces —Comentó con un tono juguetón–. Pero si desea que le ayude con su dilema de los sombreros…

Entró entonces con total libertad a la habitación, y se dirigió a su armario, abriéndolo de par en par como si fuera el suyo. Cedric se quedó algo pasmado al ver este acto de tanta confianza; eso definitivamente superaba la jurisdicción de una simple escolta. Pero no podía quejarse mucho, si después de todo él había prácticamente abierto un poco dicha posibilidad al hacerle una pregunta como esa.

La oficial bajó de la parte superior del armario las cinco cajas de sombreros y las colocó sobre la cama; Cedric se quedó en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir. Inspeccionó cada uno de los sombreros de las cajas, hasta que al parecer optó por aquel de color gris. Lo tomó en sus manos, lo revisó a detalle de un lado a otro, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios. Se le aproximó entonces, y sin más, colocó en sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—Creo que éste se le verá bien.

Cedric permaneció un rato callado. Se giró entonces hacia el espejo, y se lo acomodó mejor. No le agradaba mucho como se veía con él; sentía que se veía chico, en comparación con la proporción de su cabeza. Pero en realidad no podía ser muy exigente. Al menos era más cómodo que el caso de oficial.

—Gracias por su ayuda, oficial Williams.

—Puede llamarme Jolly, si usted me permite llamarlo Cedric.

De nuevo, le pareció un comentario bastante inusual, e igualmente repentino. Ella pareció notar dicho desconcierto en su rostro reflejado en el espejo.

—Quizás este comentario le parezca raro, viniendo de un oficial de policía. Pero ya que vamos a trabajar en el mismo lugar, debo admitir que no me gusta mucho el trato demasiado formal y por apellidos. Además, aunque sea mi superior, en realidad no es tan mayor que yo, ¿o sí?

No conocía su edad exacta, pero si se basaba en su edad aparente, que suponía era lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo, podía llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto era cierto.

—Bueno, si así lo desea, no tengo problema con que se refiera a mí como se le haga más cómodo. Pero sobre dirigirme a usted con menos formalidad, me parece una petición un poco atrevida, considerando que sólo llevamos unos minutos de conocernos.

—Entiendo —Murmuró Jolly aun sonriendo, aunque con un poco de decepción asomándose en su mirada—. Creo que sí fue bastante atrevido. Pero está bien, no lo forzaré.

Caminó entonces hacia la puerta de la habitación, saliendo por ésta. Cedric la miró en el reflejo, hasta que ya estuvo de nuevo en la sala.

No sabía bien qué opinar de lo que acababa de pasar. Si tuviera que juzgar a la oficial Williams en base a lo que acababa de ver, tendría que decir que al parecer era una persona que tendía a confiar rápido en las personas, y de conducta extrovertida, y con gran facilidad para expresarse, incluso con completos extraños.

Bastante diferente a él, por no decir que completamente contrario.

Sin embargo, esa personalidad, que a primera instancia podría sonar como algo positivo, no le parecía que fuera la adecuada para un oficial de la ley. Era paradójico, considerando que trabajaban para ayudar a las personas, pero Cedric opinaba que deberían de ser lo más recatados posible en su trato con los demás individuos. Quizás estaba demasiado chapado a la antigua.

Antes de dejar la habitación, se colocó un poco de colonia, y echó un último vistazo al espejo. Con sus dedos acomodó un mechón que se había desacomodado al colocarle el sombrero, e igualmente ajustó un poco el nudo de su corbata. Luego se acercó a su buró, tomando su arma y su placa. Colocó la funda de su revólver en el costado derecho de su cintura, y su nueva y brillante placa sujeta a su chaleco, del lado izquierdo.

Cuando salió, la oficial Williams, lo esperaba de pie a un lado del perchero, con sus gafas oscuras de nuevo puestas, y su paraguas en mano.

—Lamento la demora, ya casi estoy listo —Se excusó, justo antes de avanzar al perchero, y tomar su abrigo para colocárselo. La oficial se tomó una última libertad, ayudándole a colocarse la última manga de su abrigo, algo que de nuevo lo desconcertó un poco —. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, claro.

Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que saliera primero, lo que cuál ella aceptó. Ambos salieron, y Cedric cerró la puerta con llave una vez que ya estuvo en el pasillo.

En cuanto puso un pie afuera del edificio de departamentos, soltó un pequeño quejido de molestia, y alzó inconscientemente su mano, intentando que le diera un poco más de sombra a los ojos. Aún con los anteojos puestos, el primer paso de salir de un ambiente relativamente oscuro y cerrado, al exterior totalmente iluminado, casi siempre tenía ese efecto inicial. Con el tiempo se quitaba, por suerte. No tardó mucho, además, de sentir como la sombra de la amplia sombrilla de la Oficial Williams lo cubría, aliviando en gran medida su incomodidad.

—Gracias —Murmuró, asintiendo una vez con su cabeza.

—De nuevo, no hay de qué —Le respondió la Nosferatis, sonriéndole.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la banqueta, sobre _Four Seasons Avenue_ , en dirección al este, hacia la jefatura Distrital. Ya a esa hora se veía que la calle se encontraba algo concurrida. Alrededor de los dos oficiales, iban y venían decenas de personas, de diferentes apariencias. Había gente de orejas puntiagudas y piel pálida como ellos dos, que igualmente se cubrían con sombreros, abrigos y paraguas del día tan soleado. Pero había también otro tipo de personas: con orejas más pequeña o más grandes que las suyas, algunos con colas o garras visibles, algunos tenían piel morena, pero también en otros tonos como verde, totalmente blanco, azul, o amarillento… Nosferatis, Lycanis, y Spekerus por igual.

La diversidad de CourtRaven era más que evidente, además de esperada. Era una de las catorce Ciudades-Estados principales bajo el reino directo de un Príncipe Miraving, y una de las más habitadas de ellas. El lugar de origen de Cedric era otra de esas catorce, pero definitivamente era de considerable menor tamaño y población.

—Helsung es un apellido peculiar, ¿verdad? —Escuchó de pronto que la oficial a su lado comentaba de manera espontánea.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tu apellido, Helsung —Recalcó ella, virándose ligeramente hacia él—. No lo había oído. ¿Es acaso de origen noble?

Esa pregunta fue casi como un puñetazo al estómago para Cedric. Se viró nervioso hacia el frente, intentando evitar lo más posible su mirada, y rogando en su mente no haber sido tan obvio.

—No es tan extraño como cree —Señaló con la mayor naturalidad que pudo, pero no dio mayor detalle—. Pero ya que lo menciona, tengo la sensación de haber oído o leído el apellido Williams recientemente. Pero no logro ubicar en dónde.

La Nosferatis la volteó a ver, un poco curiosa por su comentario. Sólo fue unos momentos, ya que de inmediato se giró de nuevo al frente. ¿Acaso también intentaba evitar su mirada?

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Murmuró, bastante tranquila—. Williams sí es un apellido bastante común… No me sorprendería que lo hubieras escuchado en algún otro lado, Cedric.

El nuevo detective podría haberse puesto a pensar detenidamente en la curiosa postura que había tomado tan repentinamente, y posiblemente haber concluido que ocultaba algo detrás de ésta. Sin embargo, sólo pudo enfocarse en la forma tan casual que le había hablado de _“tú”_ , además de llamarlo abiertamente _“Cedric”_. Él le había dicho que podía hacerlo, pero no se había percatado de lo penoso que era, hasta ese momento.

—Supongo que no se puede juzgar a alguien por su apellido —Agregó la joven de ojos azules, como un simple comentario al aire.

Cedric no le respondió nada, pero no pudo evitar notar la ironía del comentario, ya que de hecho la interpretación que había hecho de su apellido, no era del todo incorrecta. O al menos no lo era hace algunos años…

Mientras caminaban, llegaron a una intersección, en donde tuvieron que esperar a que una serie de vehículos pasaran antes de cruzar. Mientras pasaban, la mente de Cedric, como le era costumbre, comenzó a divagar un poco sobre esos transportes, a los que aún muchos, sobre todo los más ancianos, llamaban aún _carruajes automáticos_. Eran grandes y de forma cuadrada, con dos asientos al frente, y dos atrás. Hacían mucho ruido a cada momento, sobre todo los modelos más antiguos. Hasta hace diez años atrás, esas máquinas aún eran una rareza. Cuando su tío decidió meterse de lleno a ese negocio, muchas personas, incluyendo su padre, le dijeron que era una locura y una tontería arriesgada. Vaya sorpresa que terminó dándoles a todos…

Ahora, poco a poco era mucho más común verlos andar por las calles, principalmente en las ciudad principales. Pero seguían siendo lo suficientemente costosos para que sólo fueran accesibles para los Nuitsens más pudientes, y que tuvieran claro la disposición a gastar en ello. No era loco pensar que con el tiempo, esa tendencia iría en incremento.

Si quizás su padre hubiera tenido la misma visión que su tío, las cosas hubieran terminado muy diferente.

Siguieron caminando, y llegaron a una zona comercial, en donde la multitud de personas era relativamente mayor. Tuvieron que abrirse camino como pudieron entre la multitud de gente; no les fue difícil, pero alentó bastante su avance. Fue entre esa multitud, que un rostro en especial sobresalió de todos los demás. Su piel era diferente a la del resto; era de un color crema, casi rosado. Sus ojos eran cafés, algo apagados. Cabello castaño claro, algo descuidado. Usaba un traje de sirvienta, algo viejo y sucio, que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, a excepción de su rostro y mano. Era una jovencita, quizás de no más de dieciséis años… una sierva.

Caminaba atrás de una mujer Spekerus, alta y de complexión gruesa, totalmente contraria a la apariencia pequeña y frágil de quien la seguía. Su piel era ligeramente morena, y su cabello rubio, aunque éste lo cubría en su mayoría un amplio sombrero rosado, que hacía juego con su vestido algo abultado. Caminaba con su espalda recta, frente en alto y el pecho al frente, mientras la sierva lo hacía con la cabeza agachada, ligeramente encorvada.

—Pon atención, Riggie, que no quiero repetirlo —Pronunciaba con fuerza la mujer que caminaba al frente, con tono severo—. Ve al mercado, compra lo de la lista, luego ve y recoge mi vestido de con la costurera, y el traje del señor con el sastre, ¡y no ensucies ninguno de los dos! ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, señora —Susurró la jovencita detrás de ella, con la mirada baja.

Ambas se perdieron entre la multitud, y ellos dos siguieron su camino. Cedric siguió mirando en esa dirección un rato más, y luego se viró de nuevo al frente, algo pensativo en su semblante.

—¿Sucede algo, Cedric? —Escuchó que su acompañante le cuestionaba de pronto.

—¿Eh? No, nada —Respondió apresurado, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Estabas mirando a esa sierva? —Añadió la oficial, tomándolo por sorpresa— ¿Hizo algo que te llamara la atención?

¿Notó que había volteado a ver a esa mujer y a su sierva? No había hecho el ademán alguno de estar poniendo atención, o al menos no lo notó. Incluso en esos momentos, miraba al frente, sonriendo con total normalidad.

—No, nada en especial —Le respondió, un poco dudoso.

Le siguió un rato de silencio, antes de que la joven Nosferatis hiciera otro curioso comentario.

—Ha de ser extraño, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Cómo?

—Me refiero a ser un siervo, tener que obedecer sin chistar a una persona, y darle tu vida sin poder vivir la tuya. No lo sé, sólo pienso que debe ser extraño. Especialmente cuando te hablan de esa forma.

Fue evidente que el último comentario iba dirigido a cómo aquella mujer le había hablado a su sierva. ¿También había escuchado eso? No pensó que realmente estuviera poniendo tanta atención a su alrededor.

Una vez que el joven Helsung salió de su sorpresa inicial, logró tranquilizarse y concentrarse en responderle. Sus palabras no eran algo que acostumbraba escuchar seguido en otro Nuitsen… O más bien prácticamente nunca. ¿Por qué había dicho eso tan repente? ¿Realmente sencillamente era una persona que decía abiertamente todo lo que pensaba, aunque fuera con un extraño? ¿O quizás había intenciones ocultas en sus acciones? Su personalidad recelosa y desconfiada, lo hacía irse más por la segunda opción, pero quizás estaba exagerando.

—No tiene mucho caso pensar en eso, si siempre ha sido así —Le respondió, procurando que su voz reflejaba completa conformidad sobre el tema; había aprendido hace mucho que así era mucho mejor—. Pensar en cómo se siente un siervo, no tiene mucho sentido para nosotros los Nuitsen. Después de todo… no somos iguales.

—Es cierto, una disculpa —Comentó ella a su vez, algo apenada, dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a sí misma —. Me han dicho que a veces me comporto muy rara.

—Sé lo que es eso. – Susurró Cedric muy, muy despacio.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada.

Sí, en efecto sabía lo que era ser considerado _“muy raro”_ por las personas. Con el tiempo había tenido que aprender a ocultar esas rarezas de las personas, a cambio de poder ahorrarse bastantes problemas. Esa era una lección que al parecer la Oficial Williams aún no aprendía; o quizás sí la había aprendido, pero había optado por ignorarla, al contrario de él.

Luego de un par de minutos más de tramo, llegaron al fin a la jefatura, un edificio algo viejo, de tres pisos, y que abarcaba al menos tres cuartos de toda la cuadra. En la parte de afuera, había tres vehículos, pintados de negro, con el escudo en dorado de la Policía Civil pintado en las puertas del conductor y el copiloto. Dentro, Cedric se encontró con un amplio espacio, de techos altos, con un gran eco que hacía resonar los pasos y las voces de todo. La arquitectura era bastante hermosa y detallada, como la de un museo; daba la idea de que ese edificio no había sido siempre una jefatura de policía.

Había varios escritorios enfilados de un extremo a otro, teléfonos sonando, y gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. La mayoría usaba uniformes similares al de la Oficial que lo acompañaba, aunque claro, los varones usaban pantalones en lugar de esa falda tan corta. Pero también había algunos hombres y mujeres que vestían de manera formal al igual que él… Y varios usaban sombrero. Eso le tranquilizó un poco.

—¡Hemos llegado! —Exclamó la Oficial Williams con energía, luego de cerrar el paraguas y extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados. Su voz resonaba de manera particular en ese eco—. ¿Qué te parece, Cedric?

—De repente me siento como en casa —Fue la respuesta corta del joven Nosferatis. Era difícil saber si era sarcasmo o no, hasta para él mismo. Definitivamente era algo diferente a la jefatura del Distrito veinticuatro.

—La oficina del jefe Strauss es esa de allá —Le informó a continuación, señalando con un dedo hacia un extremo del recinto, específicamente a una puerta de madera con una placa color dorado en ella—. ¿Deseas que te acompañe hasta allá?

—No, no será necesario.

Cedric recuperó rápidamente la compostura, se giró hacia su acompañante, con postura firme; quizás demasiado.

—Gracias por su escolta, Oficial Jolly —Exclamó rápidamente, alzando su mano hacia su frente para darle el saludo—. Lamento si le importuné en sus tareas de la mañana.

Ella sonrió muy ampliamente al escucharlo, asintió con su cabeza, y le respondió el saludó de inmediato, chocando además sus talones uno con el otro.

—Descuida, Cedric; no ha sido ninguna molestia para mi trabajo —La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo un poco más grande, y tenía algo de astucia en ella—. Oficial Jolly suena mejor.

Remató su comentario con un pequeño guiño de su ojo derecho.

—¿Qué?

Cedric no entendió en un inicio el comentario, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de ello: la había llamado _“Oficial Jolly”_ en lugar de _“Oficial Williams”_ , sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ah! ¡No fue esa mi intención! —Exclamó apresurado, con sus mejillas con un poco ruborizadas. Se giró de inmediato en la dirección en la que le había señalado, y caminó hacia allá a paso lento— Gracias de nuevo…

—¡Nos veremos pronto, Cedric! —Gritó Jolly con entusiasmo, agitando una mano en el aire— ¡Te irá muy bien!, ¡ya lo verás! ¡Para cualquier cosa, buscame!

Sus palabras fueron tan altas, que resonaron fuertemente en el interior de ese lugar; de seguro habían sido pocos los que no la habían oído. Cedric caminó apenado y con la cabeza agachada, sin voltear a verla o hacer el ademán siquiera de dichas palabras eran para él. Aun así, podía sentir como algunos tenían sus miradas sobre él.

Siguió con su camino intentando no darle importancia. La placa en la puerta a la que se dirigía, decía en letras grabadas:

_HAROLD STRAUSS_

_Jefe de Policía Distrital_

Harold Strauss, era justamente la persona con la que tenía que reportarse. Parece que era el sitio correcto.

Frente a la puerta, había un escritorio de madera, similar al resto, de seguro asignado a la secretaria del Jefe. En él estaba sentada una Nosferatis de piel pálida, cabello negro muy largo y lacio, totalmente sujeto. Usaba un atuendo formal color azul oscuro. Se encontraba sentada de una forma bastante despreocupada, mientras se limaba sus largas y filosas uñas. Sobre el escritorio, tenía abierto el periódico de par en par, aunque no parecía ser el _CourtRaven Post_ , sino uno más pequeño, cargado más de fotos que de texto.

Cedric avanzó hacia el escritorio, y se paró firme delante de éste.

—Buenos días —Pronunció con un tono suave—. Soy Cedric Helsung, vine a reportarme con el Jefe Strauss.

La secretaria, que tenía una marcada mueca de molestia en sus labios, apenas y apartó un poco su atención de su lectura para mirarlo de reojo.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Le respondió con un tono bastante irónico, y luego siguió limándose las uñas—. Helsung, ¿eh? ¿Tienes cita?

—¿Cita? Pues… sí… Bueno, quizás… —Balbuceó el Cedric, algo dudoso—. Soy el oficial... Es decir, el detective transferido del Distrito Veinticuatro. Creo que él debe de estar enterado que hoy comienzo a trabajar...

—Pues no me ha informado nada —Interrumpió la secretaria abruptamente con un tono cortante—. Y si no me ha informado nada, significa que no es importante. Puedes pasar a sentarse y esperar, oficial Helsung.

¿Era acaso una broma? Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando el timbre del teléfono sobre el escritorio a su lado comenzó a sonar. Ella lo miró de reojo de mala gana, levantó la bocina, y cambió su semblante abruptamente a uno mucho más relajado.

—Buenos días, oficina del Jefe Strauss —Saludó con un tono casi angelical que a Cedric sorprendió—. Oh, es usted, jefe. ¿Qué se le ofrece…? ¿Ah…? ¿Un oficial transferido? ¿Que lo espera éste día…?

Echó entonces una mirada de reojo al joven parado delante de e su escritorio.

—¿Cedric Helsung? Claro, sí. Qué casualidad, parece que acaba de llegar. Lo pasaré enseguida.

Colgó lentamente de nuevo el auricular, y se viró hacia él con mirada casi fulminante. Cedric se hizo un poco hacia atrás por la forma en la que lo miró, por igual no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, complacido.

—Supongo que puedo pasar.

—Pasa, gusano; te salvó la campana —Le respondió molesta, volviendo a su tarea inicial.

—Con su permiso, entonces.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, y caminó hacia la puerta, aunque con paso dudoso.

Pensó por un momento que el Distrito Once parecía estar lleno de personas interesantes. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía es que aún no estaba en condición de conocer la magnitud de qué tanto ese pensamiento era verdad. Ese era apenas su primer día, después de todo.

El primer día del resto de su vida.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 01**

 


	2. Capítulo 02. Una misión tan importante

**VIKTOR**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 02.  
** **Una misión tan importante**

En cuanto Cedric abrió la puerta del despacho del Jefe Strauss, fue recibido por un intenso olor a humo, combinado con aromatizante de pino. Igualmente, la brillante luz lo hizo retroceder instintivamente.

—Pasa muchacho, pasa —pronunció la voz profunda del hombre sentado detrás del escritorio de aquella amplia oficina, con su silla volteada para darle la espalda a la puerta. Miraba por el gran ventanal, por el que se filtraba el escaso sol que las nubes del exterior le permitían; esa era la luz que había tomado a Cedric por sorpresa. Aquel hombre sostenía entre sus dedos un puro humeante ya a medio consumir—. ¿Conociste a Amelia? Qué encantadora muchacha, ¿no lo crees?

Cedric, aún de pie en el umbral de la entrada, dudó un poco en qué responder ante tal comentario. Supuso que Amelia debía de ser la _“encantadora”_ mujer del escritorio de afuera.

—Ah, sí… Fue todo un placer —respondió con cautela, e inmediatamente después terminó de ingresar, para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí—. También agradezco que haya mandado a un oficial para me escoltara, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera. —la última parte la había pronunciado con voz relativamente baja.

—Pensé: _"¿Qué mejor forma de recibir al nuevo oficial que con una bella escolta?"_ ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No estoy en libertad de juzgar lo de bella, pero la Oficial Williams fue una buena escolta… señor.

El hombre en la silla soltó una pequeña carcajada, seguida de una abundante bocanada de humo.

—Sea como sea, veo que sirvió, ¿o no? No te perdiste y aquí estás —giró entonces su silla hacia él, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Aunque, viendo tu currículum, dudo mucho que te hubieras perdido.

Colocó entonces lo que quedaba de su puro de nuevo entre sus labios.

Harold Strauss, el Jefe de Policía del Distrito Once, era un veterano oficial Lycanis que de seguro había estado en mejor forma durante sus años activos en las calles. Ahora era un hombre de rostro y cuerpo robusto, cabeza en su mayoría calva, pero aún con abundante cabellera café a los lados, del mismo tono que su barba de candado. Sus ojos azules, sin embargo, mostraban aún una astucia y perspicacia que sólo muchos años de experiencia podían dar.

—Tus papeles dicen que eres un muy buen policía, Oficial Helsung. ¿Tú crees que eso es cierto?

—Yo… supongo que en mi antiguo departamento me podrían haber considerado algo parecido, pero no me considero algo fuera de lo normal, señor.

—¿Es una modestia enorme lo que veo aquí o falta de confianza? —Strauss le dio una profunda inhalada a su puro, y luego soltó el humo al aire, mientras contemplaba la punta encendida de éste—. Te daré el privilegio de la duda, y me iré por la modestia. Pero al final, Oficial Helsung, yo seré quien te juzgue en base a tu desempeño de ahora en adelante. Y empezaré por decirte qué es lo que espero de ti: espero puntualidad, tolerancia, paciencia, y la habilidad para mantener la calma en todos los casos que lleguen a tus manos… Y que salgas con vida de todos ellos, por supuesto; así es menos papeleo.

¿Había sido una broma? Si lo fue, el tono con el que la había pronunciado no daba mucha cabida a creerlo.

—¿Por qué te quedas en la puerta, muchacho? —le cuestionó luego de unos instantes—. Acércate, vamos.

—Sí, lo haré, señor… pero si pudiera…

Con un ademán de su cabeza, intentó señalar hacia la ventana a sus espaldas. Harold se viró sobre su hombro, y entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

—Oh, disculpa, chico. Lo olvidé por completo.

Con una mano presionó su puro contra el cenicero para apagarlo, y con la otra accionó un interruptor sobre el escritorio, que al acto hizo que las cortinas frente al ventanal comenzaran a cerrarse poco a poco por sí solas. _“Un mecanismo bastante ostentoso, para estar en la oficina de un servidor público”_ , pensó el recién llegado.

Una vez que las cortinas se cerraron, y estuvieron sólo iluminados por las luces interiores, Cedric al fin tuvo la libertad para retirarse sus lentes oscuros, al tiempo que se tomó la libertad de colocar su sombrero y su abrigo sobre el perchero a un lado de la puerta.

—Le aseguro que así será, señor —le respondió Cedric, estando ya de pie frente a su escritorio, y haciéndole el saludo marcial con su mano derecha—. Y agradezco mucho ésta oportunidad que me han da-…

Tenía pensado decir más, mucho más, pero en ese momento escuchó como alguien llamó a la puerta, con notoria fuerza, aunque de manera casi rítmica, y eso lo distrajo.

—Pasa, estaba esperando que llegaras Romani —pronunció Strauss con elocuencia.

 _“¿Romani?”_ , pensó Cedric, ligeramente sorprendido; dicho apellido le resultó notoriamente familiar. Al virarse hacia la entrada, pudo ver un rostro masculino, sonriente, aunque notablemente malicioso, asomándose hacia el interior.

—Buenos días, Jefe —murmuró aquella persona, con tono animoso—. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana…? Ah, Amelia, creo que no te saludé. —Se volteó sobre su hombro para ver a la mujer sentada en el escritorio de afuera—. Te ves preciosa; sigue así cariño.

El comentario fue rematado por un coqueto guiño de su ojo derecho. Ya fuera este último acto, o las palabras en sí, pero algo pareció no agradarle a la secretaria, pues lo último que Cedric vio, antes de que aquel individuo cerrara abruptamente la puerta detrás de sí, fue algunas grapas siendo disparadas en su contra, y terminando al parecer encajadas en la puerta. A él, sin embargo, pareció importarle muy poco, tanto así que se giró hacia ellos con actitud despreocupada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿No es un amor? —comentó con tono juguetón.

Cedric se tomó unos momentos para contemplar con mayor cuidado a aquel Lycanis alto, especialmente si lo comparaba consigo mismo, de complexión fornida, hombros anchos, y cabellera rubia anaranjada, larga hasta los hombros. Sorprendente, a pesar de a simple vista ser mucho más joven que el Jefe Strauss, la astucia y perspicacia de sus ojos dorados le pareció mayor que la suya, llegando a  rozar incluso en malicia.

Vestía una camisa blanca, que le quedaba ajustada a su musculoso cuerpo, un chaleco verde, pantalones grises… y ningún sombrero.

—Buenos días Romani —le devolvió el saludo el hombre en el escritorio, una vez que terminó de pasar—. Quiero que conozcas a Cedric Helsung, nuestro nuevo detective de Tercer Grado, y tu nuevo compañero… Por no decir _aprendiz_. —Lo último vino acompañado de nuevo de ese tono burlón, que a Cedric no le parecía precisamente muy gracioso.

—Ah sí, algo me habían dicho de que nos habían enviado a uno del Veinticuatro —comentó el hombre rubio, mostrando cierta indiferencia—. ¿Pero este flacucho?

Echó una mirada rápida, y nada discreta, al Nosferatis, una vez estuvo parado a su lado. Ya más cerca, no le pareció tan alto como en un inicio, pero igual lo era lo suficiente como para al menos rebasarlo unos veinte centímetros. Eso, acompañado de su complexión, eran más que suficientes para considerarlo algo intimidante, sino fuera porque su mirada y sonrisa eran en exceso despreocupadas.

—Vaya que eres pequeño, chico. Apuesto a que no comes suficientes proteínas —soltó una pequeña carcajada, que al Nosferatis le pareció muy poco natural—.  ¿Crees poder con el trabajo?

—No creo que mi apariencia física tenga algo que ver con mi capacidad para desarrollar mi profesión. —le respondió Cedric de forma cortante, intentando mantenerse sereno.

—Hey, tranquilo, amigo; tampoco te lo tomes tan enserio. —Soltó otra carcajada, más sonora que la anterior, pero igual de forzada—. Sólo te estoy molestando.

De pronto, se le aproximó, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le rodeó su cuello con su brazo izquierdo y lo atrajo hacia él, de una forma demasiado confianzuda para el gusto de Cedric, quien no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar a ello.

—Yo soy Klauss Romani, Detective Primer Grado. Pero de seguro ya has escuchado hablar de mí, ¿o no?

—Creo que no —respondió Cedric rápidamente y de forma algo seca. Sin embargo, estaba mintiendo.

Desde que escuchó al Jefe Strauss pronunciar el apellido Romani, se le vinieron a la cabeza varios de los casos del Distrito Once que estuvo investigando y estudiando antes de llegar ahí. En la mayoría de los que tuvo la oportunidad de revisar, había dos nombres que se repetían con frecuencia; uno de ellos, era el del Detective Klauss Romani. Y ahora que acababa de confirmarle su nombre de pila, podía estar seguro de que en efecto, se trataba de dicha persona, el detective que figuraba en numerosos casos, no precisamente _“famosos”_ , pero sí… interesantes.

De haber intentado adivinar cómo sería, al parecer habría errado estrepitosamente. Y no sólo por su actitud, sino también por su edad. Calculaba que debía de ser a lo mucho tres o cuatro años mayor que él… ¿Y ya era Detective de Primer Grado? No podía evitar preguntarse si eso era porque debajo de ese exterior tan impertinente, se encontraban ocultas las habilidades de un gran detective y oficial de policía… o simplemente quizás no había precisamente mucha competencia disponible por ese distrito.

Fuera como fuera, justo como el Jefe Strauss acababa de afirmar, al parecer le tocaría ser su compañero. Esperaba que al menos algo bueno resultara de ello.

—Si ha oído hablar de ti o no, es trivial, Romani —Intervino de nuevo el Jefe Strauss—. Ya tendrán suficiente tiempo para conocerse. Por ahora, como parte de la rutina, se te tendría que informar sobre todo lo burocrático que haya quedado pendiente de tu traslado. Peeero… —Alzó su mano derecha, rascándose su calva con sus uñas cortas—. Eso tendrá que ser después, ya que tendré que enviarlos a su siguiente misión inmediatamente.

—¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó Cedric, algo sorprendido.

—Ni siquiera ha dejado que el pequeño se acomode en su escritorio, jefe —añadió Klauss—. ¿No puede al menos tomarse su primera taza de café y una deliciosa rosquilla de hombre adulto?

El Nosferati volteó a verlo de reojo. Su mirada no reflejaba ni una pequeña parte de la molestia interna que le causaba.

—Puede hacerlo después de que se encarguen de esto, señores. —El Jefe de Policía extendió entonces su mano hacia un lado del escritorio, tomando dos carpetas de color rojo, y las dejó caer justo al frente, en el punto más cercano a ambos para que pudieran tomarlas más fácilmente—. El Barón Karl Montallo, un importante Spekerus de mucho dinero, fue asesinado anoche en su propia casa.

—¿Un caso de homicidio? —repitió Klauss, justo antes de tomar una de las carpetas y comenzar a hojearla—. No te tocará un primer caso aburrido, chico. Y de un Barón, un Noble de alta alcurnia.

Cedric no comentó nada. Se limitó a tomar la otra carpeta, para también comenzar a inspeccionarla. Como oficial en el Distrito Veinticuatro, le había tocado visitar algunas escenas de homicidio, pero en efecto nunca la de alguien de un nivel tan alto, y no como detective a cargo de la investigación.

—Lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo apuñalaron por la espalda unas catorce veces —escucharon como el Jefe Strauss completaba su información—. Sin huellas y sin arma, no tendríamos caso o un rumbo que seguir, de no ser porque tenemos un testigo que lo vio todo.

—¿Testigo? —exclamó Klauss, seguido de un bufido burlón—. Haberlo dicho primero. Si es así, entonces esto será pan comido; perfecto para el novato.

Harold se recargó por completo en su silla, y su sonrisa se agrandó. Algo de la malicia de Romani, parecía habérsele contagiado al Jefe de Policía.

—Me encanta esa confianza tuya Romani. Pero dime, ¿seguirá intacta si les digo que la testigo fue una chica sierva?

—Por supuesto que sí; mi confianza es inque…

Las palabras del Detective Romani cesaron de golpe, y esa confianza _“inquebrantable”_ , como supuso Cedric que estaba por decir, fue reemplazada de golpe por una enorme, muy enorme, sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —exclamó con fuerza, retrocediendo un paso.

Cedric se mostraba más calmado, pero no por ello lo que acababa de escuchar le parecía menos sorprendente. Centró su mirada en el expediente en sus manos, y cambió de una hoja a otra en al que venía incluida una fotografía; la fotografía de una chica humana, joven, de cabello café oscuro sujeto en una trenza, ojos color almendra, y piel ligeramente morena. Junto con la foto, venía una pequeña hoja con un poco de información sobre ella.

—Se llama Melissa —comentó tras echar un vistazo rápido a dicha hoja—. Es sirvienta en la casa del Barón Montallo.

Harold asintió.

—Esa jovencita estaba en el lugar de los hechos y vio con sus propios ojos al perpetrador, según nos hizo saber esta mañana la hija del difunto Barón. Es algo muy inusual, pero su misión de momento es ir a la casa de la víctima, y tomar la declaración de la jovencita. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

—¡¿Que si tengo alguna pregunta?! —Exclamó Romani, alzando posiblemente de más la voz—. ¿Me está diciendo que nuestra testigo es una sierva? ¿Y desde cuándo lo que un siervo vio o dice tiene valor en un juicio?

—Desde hace como cinco semanas atrás —respondió Cedric con notoria calma, tomando por sorpresa, y confundiendo aún más, al Lycanis.

—El congreso de la ciudad aprobó una nueva ley, hace cinco semanas efectivamente —añadió Harold a la corta respuesta de Cedric, aunque su tono parecía venir acompañado de cierto hastío—. Fue propuesta por unos cuantos defensores de los derechos de los siervos, y entre muchas otras cosas, dice que se puede tomar a consideración los testimonios de los siervos en juicios criminales, siempre y cuando cumplan con ciertos puntos. ¿No lo sabías Romani? ¿Estabas muy ocupado con otros asuntos?

Klauss se prestó entre confundido y nervioso por tales detalles. Cedric hubiera supuesto que un servidor público responsable de hacer cumplir la ley, debería de estar informado de cambios de tal escala como ese, especialmente un Detective de Primer Grado.

—Sí, claro que lo sabía —respondió el Lycanis, algo inseguro—. Sólo lo olvidé, por supuesto. ¿Y cuáles son esos _"ciertos puntos"_?

Cedric de nuevo se permitió dar un paso al frente para responder.

—Básicamente, si se trata de un Caso de Crimen Mayor, si el siervo ha servido a una familia catalogada como Noble o superior, por lo menos diez años, y cuente además con el respaldo de confianza de al menos uno de los miembros de dicha familia. Supongo que nuestra testigo cumple con todos estos requisitos.

—A la perfección —añadió Strauss—. Sería de hecho el primer caso, desde la proclamación de esta dichosa ley, que esto se puede aplicar. Por ello, en cuanto la noticia se haga pública, los ojos de todos estarán sobre nosotros. Por ello necesitamos saber muy bien primero, qué fue exactamente lo que la chica vio, y si es suficiente, mantenerla a salvo hasta que pueda dar su declaración ante el Tribunal de Justicia.

—Si es que realmente vio algo y no está mintiendo —murmuró Klauss entre dientes, pero evidentemente no con la intención de que no se le oyera.

Cedric lo ignoró, y simplemente se limitó a revisar un poco más el resto del expediente; no había mucho más que fuera de utilidad, más que algunas fotos de la escena del crimen y del cadáver del Barón, tomadas en el mismo lugar, que aparentemente era el despacho de la casa. Cerró entonces el expediente con cautela, y se quedó cavilando en todos los datos que le acababan de dar, aunque fuera relativamente pocos.

—Entiendo —exclamó despacio luego de un rato—. Éste podría ser un caso de gran alcance, no sólo por la identidad de la víctima, sino por ser el primero en el que el testimonio de un siervo podría ser oído por el Tribunal. Tengo que decir, si me lo permite, que agradezco su confianza en asignarme una misión tan importante en mi primer día, señor.

—Ni te alborotes, pequeño —intervino Klauss, al parecer su confianza _“inquebrantable”_ , ya estaba ligeramente restaurada—. Me la está asignando a mí, porque sabe que soy el mejor. Tú sólo eres un agregado, pero procura ser de ayuda; no olvides quién es el Detective de Primero Grado aquí.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto; lo siento —le respondió el Nosferatis con cautela, aunque en su mente pensaba la ironía que tenía el que ese comentario viniera de alguien que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la ley. Como fuera, las jerarquías eran algo casi sagrado en cualquier Departamento de cualquier Distrito, así que era mejor que no se metiera con ella.

—Ahora que ya saben qué hacer, empiecen de una buena vez —Intervino Strauss de nuevo, agitando su mano regordeta frente a él. — La sierva en cuestión se encuentra en la mansión Montallo, así que andando. Cedric muchacho, te deseo buena suerte en tu primera misión —le comentó, otra vez con ese tono burlón—. Y tú, Romani, no te emociones tanto.

—Cuente conmigo, jefe —respondió Klauss, ya más tranquilo—. Vamos novato. ¿Sabes conducir?

—En realidad no —le respondió Cedric, y ambos comenzaron a andar en dirección a la puerta.

—Pues tendrás que aprender, porque soy propenso a beber de más y necesito una pareja que me lleve cuando eso pase.

—Eso… no es algo que debería decir en voz alta, oficial Romani.

—Ah, Romani —escucharon que Strauss pronunciaba con fuerza, justo antes de que salieran, obligándolos a detenerse—. Antes de que se vayan lleva al chico a que le asignen su nueva arma, ¿quieres?

— — — —

Mientras en el interior de la oficina se llevaba a cabo esa rápida reunión, afuera, Amelia, la secretaria del Jefe Strauss, atendía la visita a su lugar de la Oficial Jolly Williams, quien cada mañana se paraba al menos unos segundos en cada escritorio para dar los buenos días, y de vez en cuando platicar unos momentos.

Amelia no era principalmente afín al buen humor mañanero de la joven oficial, pero igual una de cada tres ocasiones, le agradaba tener cualquier distracción matutina que le sirviera de excusa para ignorar un rato más su tedioso trabajo. Y esa mañana en especial, su distracción matutina era especial, pues casi lo primero que la joven Nosferatis de ojos grandes y azules le preguntó, fue sobre la cita que le había dicho que tendría la noche anterior con aquel guapo Spekerus que había conocido en la plaza. Jolly parecía muy emocionada de saber cómo había sido, pero la historia no resultó ser tan feliz como se esperaba.

Luego de un corto relato que incluía muchos insultos y maldiciones hacia el susodicho caballero, Amelia remató el final de la noche con una última anécdota.

—Y entonces me dijo que lo dejara si no lo quería, así que obviamente le di una buena patada en los… —su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese mismo momento, cortando sus palabras, pero en lugar de responderlo se limitó a sólo levantar la bocina, y volverla a colgar inmediatamente después—. Como sea, le dije hasta nunca y me largué de ahí.

—Vaya… —fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de Jolly. En sus manos, la oficial sostenía una taza de café humeante, ya en esos momentos para la mitad—. Lamento que no haya salido como esperabas.

— _Nah_ , no era nada importante. De hecho, él se lo tomó demasiado en serio —se apoyó entonces contra su silla y se atrevió a subir sus pies al escritorio con entero descaro—. Eres afortunada, ¿sabes? Al no tener que lidiar con estas cosas tediosas de las citas y estar besando sapos… literalmente.

El comentario pareció presionar un botón en la joven ojos azules, que la hizo soltar un pequeño respingo.

—Ah, sí, podría decirse que lo soy —murmuró Jolly algo nerviosa. Soltó una pequeña risilla, después de haberle dado un sorbo a su taza—. Afortunada, sí… ¡Pero no hablemos de mí! —se apresuró de inmediato a cambiar el tema, antes de que Amelia quisiera proseguir más por ese camino—. Dime, ¿ya viste al Detective Nosferatis nuevo que entró hoy a trabajar?

Sus ojos se iluminaron ligeramente al hacer dicha pregunta, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Amelia, quien la miró de reojo con perspicacia, arqueando su ceja derecha.

—¿El chico con el que entraste a la estación en la mañana, le gritaste _"¡Te veré pronto Cedric!"_ a todo pulmón frente a todos, y que está justo ahora ahí adentro? —Señaló con su pulgar hacia la puerta a sus espaldas—. No, ni idea de quién me hablas...

Jolly sonrió ampliamente, divertida por su sarcástico, y ligeramente (o tal vez un poco más que eso) amenazante tono.

—Qué bueno que estás enterada —como si de un tic involuntario se tratase, comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos a su taza con su dedo índice—. ¿Y… qué te pareció?

La perspicacia en la mirada de Amelia se volvió aún mayor.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es el tipo de preguntas que uno esperaría de una chica en tu posición, Williams.

Amelia la miró con mucho detenimiento, esperando detectar en ella alguna seña que revelara sus intenciones. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte; ella se mantuvo inmutable, sonriente, y tranquila.

—Cómo sea —exclamó restándole importancia, acomodándose de nuevo en su silla—. Sólo lo vi un par de minutos, y fue suficiente para que me pareciera extremadamente odioso. Encima de todo, será compañero de Romani, y de seguro se le pegarán todas sus malas costumbres.

—Pues por lo poco que lo conocí esta mañana, me dio la impresión de que tendrá un gran futuro aquí en la oficina —su sonrisa se volvió más intensa y brillante—. Es… puedes decir que es una corazonada. ¡Y no es para nada odioso!

Amelia bufó, incrédula. Abrió entonces uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sacó de éste una lima de uñas larga, color negro.

—Ojalá tenga un futuro más brillante en la policía que el de su padre en los negocios —canturreó, sarcástica, tomando por sorpresa a Jolly.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya eres su hada madrina y no sabes lo de su familia? —la señaló con su lima, como si se tratase de un arma blanca—. No es que haya esculcado en su archivo o algo así… pero resulta que su familia paterna es rica, muuuy rica. Su tío es dueño de una empresa que fabrica carruajes a motor, o como sea que se llamen. Y su padre también tenía sus negocios, y digo _“tenía”_ , porque según dicen, hizo una muy, muy mala inversión, y… —hizo en ese momento el ademán con su lima de cortar su propio el cuello—.  De nobles, pasaron a ser simples ciudadanos de clase media que viven de la caridad de su familia. Bueno, eso dicen, pero a mí no me gusta el chisme.

Amelia volvió a sus uñas, dejando a una muy impactada Jolly tras hacerle tal revelación. La oficial se quedó como estatua por unos momentos, sin saber qué decir. Justamente le acababa no hace mucho de preguntar al mismo Cedric si acaso el apellido Helsung era de familia noble, pues así le había sonado. El nuevo detective, sin embargo, había eludido sagazmente dicha pregunta; ahora podía ver porqué.

—El que hayan hecho un mal negocio, no significa que toda la familia arrastre esa mala suerte detrás, Amelia. —respondió Jolly con algo de dureza en su voz—. Sé que Cedric logrará desempeñarse bastante bien; yo creo que todos somos capaces de superarnos si nos lo proponemos.

Dio entonces un largo y último trago a su taza.

—Demasiada confianza puesta en alguien que acabas de conocer —comentó Amelia sin quitar su mirada de sus uñas—. A todos nos gustaría tener ese positivismo tan inocente tuyo, pero entonces el mundo estaría lleno de idiotas; sin ofender.

Antes de que Jolly pudiera responder algo, si acaso lo tenía pensado, la puerta del despacho del Jefe Strauss se abrió; Klauss Romani y Cedric Helsung salieron uno detrás del otro, llamando la atención de ambas; éste último, traía de nuevo puesto su sombrero, y cargaba su abrigo en su brazo derecho.

— _Ooosh_ , los pequeños gusanos ya salieron de su cueva —masculló Amelia con fastidio.

Por su parte, el verlos pareció mejorar de nuevo el buen humor de Jolly, pues de inmediato le sonrió a ambos, y les ofreció un oportuno saludo a ambos con su mano.

—¡Detectives! Veo que ya salieron de la junta con el señor Strauss. Hola Cedric, te dije que nos veríamos pronto.

—¿Oficial Williams? —murmuró sorprendido el joven Nosferatis al verla de pie delante del escritorio—. ¿Me estaba esperando?

—No te sientas tan especial —se adelantó a responder Amelia—. Sólo estábamos hablando de cosas… importantes.

 _“Si con importantes te refieres a hablar justamente de él”_ , pensó Jolly, algo divertida.

—Oh, Jolly, Jolly, querida Jolly —escuchó canturrear a la melodiosa voz del Detective Romani, adelantándose a su acompañante para pararse entre ella y éste—. ¿Me estabas esperando acaso?

Le sonrió de forma coqueta, mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos con sus dedos.

—¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? —Masculló Amelia molesta, pero Klauss la ignoró.

—No pude evitar escuchar que acabas de llamar a mi nuevo compañero por su nombre de pila. —Señaló discretamente hacia el chico detrás de él—. ¿Ya se conocen? ¿Tanto así que lo llamas por su nombre y todo?

 _“Si lo hizo prácticamente después de conocerme”_ , le cruzó a Cedric por la cabeza, creyendo que bajo esas circunstancias, dicho acto carecía un poco de peso.

—De hecho así es, Klauss —le respondió la oficial de manera normal, inclinando un poco su cabeza—. El Jefe Strauss me encargó que lo escoltara de su apartamento hasta aquí hace unos momentos. Por cierto, fue la primera misión que me encargan a mi sola, _¡Yeih!_ –Agitó entonces ligeramente sus manos—. Y tú sabes muy bien que no puedo permanecer formal mucho tiempo... Cedric, ¿verdad que tú me dijiste que podía llamarte de esa forma?

—Yo… supongo que dije algo como eso —contestó él a su vez, algo dudoso.

—¿Desde su… apartamento? —Señaló Romani, arqueando una ceja con intriga—. Jolly, ¿qué diría tu padre si se enterara de eso? Mal, muy mal —negó con su cabeza de forma casi melodramática—. Una mujer en tu situación no debería ni por asomo pararse en el apartamento de un hombre soltero… Sí eres soltero, ¿no? —Miró a Cedric sobre su hombro, pero ni le dio tiempo de responder, antes de virarse de nuevo al frente—. ¿Pero qué preguntó?, por supuesto que lo eres; se te ve por toda la cara.

El ceño de Cedric se frunció pronunciadamente como seña de desaprobación por tal a comentario. A Jolly le llamó la atención tal curioso acto; un gesto llamativo en ese rostro tan estoico y apacible.

—No ocurrió nada que pudiera jugarle chueco a la reputación de la Oficial Williams —Recalcó—. Sólo me escoltó desde mi casa hasta acá; eso es todo.

—En efecto —añadió Jolly, alzando su dedo índice hacia Klauss—. Además, no creo que a mi padre le importe mucho, si fue el Jefe Strauss quien me encomendó la misión; no exageres tanto. En todo caso, se molestaría con él.

Cedric se sintió algo curioso por tal comentario. ¿Su padre se sentiría molesto con el Jefe Strauss, el jefe de Policía del Distrito Once? ¿Quién era exactamente su padre?

—Entiendo, tranquila —respondió Klauss a tono burlón, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, en vista de que ya son tan amigos, y tú tienes más afinidad y gusto por las armas, ¿Por qué no lo llevas con Wallace para que elija su arma, quieres? —Colocó entonces una mano sobre el hombro de Cedric, y lo empujó hacia el frente con tanta facilidad, que casi se caía en el acto. — Tenemos que salir a una misión importante, así que debo adelantarme a solicitar que nos asignen un vehículo. Y sabes que esos chicos del garaje pueden ser demasiado lentos.

—No es correcto que molestemos a otros con asuntos que no les conciernen —comentó Cedric algo molesto, mirando a Klauss hacia atrás—. De seguro la Oficial Williams tiene otras obligaciones que atender.

—¡Pero no me molesta! —Exclamó Jolly rápidamente con fuerza—. Enserio, Cedric. De hecho pensaba darme una vuelta para allá más tarde, pero puedo llevarte de una vez.

—¿Está segura…?

—¡Perfecto! —Interrumpió Klauss de golpe—. Entonces iré por nuestro vehículo. Y oye, novato, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras; sólo tenemos que resolver un homicidio, poca cosa.

Le guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona, y se dispuso a andar, como supuso Cedric, en dirección al garaje de la estación. Al parecer no podía objetar nada más.

—Entonces, Cedric —Escuchó a Jolly murmurar, llamando de nuevo su atención—, ¿me acompañas? Te encantará el piso inferior; tenemos un vasto almacén de armamento; no sé cuál es tu tipo de pistola, pero de seguro Wallace la tiene. —Mientras hablaba, dejó su taza vacía sobre el escritorio de Amelia—. Dejaré esto aquí, ¿está bien, Amelia?

—¿Tengo opción? —respondió la secretaria, con apatía.

—Ven Cedric, ¡vamos!

La oficial comenzó a andar en una dirección completamente diferente a la de Klauss, con un paso tan relajado y casual, que casi le faltó dar brincos. Cedric, aún algo dudoso, la siguió, aunque algo más reservado.

— — — —

Jolly comenzó a moverse entre los escritorios de la jefatura, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo opuesto del recinto, en una diagonal. Mientras la seguía, Cedric se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor rodear esa área en lugar de atravesarla de esa forma; aunque en teoría, la distancia por esa ruta debería ser más corta, aunque más incómoda.

Mientras avanzaba, la oficial saludaba a cada una de las personas con las que se cruzaban, sin excepción. A todos los llamaba aparentemente por su nombre de pila, y los saluda de forma entusiasta y sonriente. Todos le regresaban el saludo, pero no todos lo hacían con el mismo entusiasmo. Siendo tan temprano en la mañana, se notaba que muchos se encontraban aún medio dormidos; uno, de hecho, se encontraba completamente dormido sobre su escritorio. Entre sus saludos, Jolly aprovechaba también para presentar a Cedric de forma rápida, y luego proseguir con su encargo original, que era guiarlo hasta la armería; eso parecía tener prioridad por encima de lo otro.

—Parece que todos aquí la conocen, Oficial Williams —comentó Cedric una vez que lograron pasar todos los escritorios.

—Oh, bueno, es que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo aquí, creo que he trabajado con todas las personas de este departamento, ya sea ayudando a llevar papeles o escoltando criminales. Suelen pedirme ayuda seguido; me han dicho que soy bastante servicial.  

 _“Lo noto”_ , pensó Cedric para sí mismo. Parecía que la Oficial Williams era una persona de tan nobles sentimientos, que ayudaría a cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Lamentablemente, eso abría mucho la puerta a que algunos intentaran aprovecharse de esa buena voluntad.

Jolly los encaminó hacia una puerta doble, alta, como para que dos de él mismo entraran en vertical, y totalmente abierta. Sobre dichas puertas, se encontraba un cártel que exponía a cualquiera que lo viera: _“Sótano”_. Del otro lado, sólo se veían unas largas escaleras que bajaban hacia un espacio relativamente oscuro. Esto le causó un ligero alivio a Cedric; luego de tanta exposición solar en la calle y en la oficina de Strauss, le apetecía ocultarse un poco entre las sombras, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

—Oye, ¿pero qué pasó con _"Oficial Jolly"_? —Escuchó que su guía objetaba, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro, estando ya un par de escalones más abajo—. Se oye más bonito que _“Oficial Williams”_.

Cedric suspiró, y miró a otro lado, apenado.

—Eso fue un desliz involuntario e indebido… y lo lamento…

—¡Pero no tienes porqué lamentarlo…! —Se giró rápidamente hacia él por mero instinto, y al hacerlo aparentemente uno de sus tacones pisó mal el escalón, haciendo que perdiera el balance por unos instantes.

—¡Oficial Jolly! —Se le escapó al Detective Novato de golpe, y rápidamente se dispuso a bajar con más apuro hacia ella. Por suerte, la oficial logró sujetarse con fuerza del barandal para no caerse.

Ambos lograron suspirar aliviados al ver que el pequeño susto, se quedó como tal.

— ¡No era mi intención hacer que lo dijeras bajo estas circunstancias! —Comentó Jolly, apresurada—. Pero igual estoy feliz.

Cedric, de nuevo, tardó un poco en entender a qué se refería, y volverse consciente de lo que había gritado hace unos momentos. Sus mejillas tomaron un singular tono rosado, y se obligó a sí mismo a virarse a otro lado de inmediato.

—De… de nuevo fue un desliz involuntario… e indebido…

Jolly simplemente rió con mesura, y no dijo nada más al respecto. Siguió bajando, ahora con algo más de cuidado a cada paso.

—La armería está en el sótano. El señor Wallace es el encargado de ésta; ningún arma sale o entra sin que él lo sepa. ¿Tienes ya alguna en mente?

—Me sentiría cómodo con el mismo modelo que usaba en mi antiguo puesto. Sólo espero que lo tengan aquí.

—Estoy segura de que así es. El señor Wallace es un experto; tiene cualquier arma, y la que no, la puede conseguir.

Una vez que terminaron de bajar las escaleras, siguieron por un largo corredor, con una iluminación bastante decadente, aunque mucho más que suficiente para los agudos ojos de los Nosferatis como ellos. Al final de dicho corredor, había una puerta pequeña de madera, con una ventanilla de cristal, el señalamiento de _“Armería”_ en ella; la puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

—¿Qué arma maneja usted, Oficial Williams? —Le preguntó curioso, y escuchó cómo la joven soltaba un pequeño suspiro, quizás a causa de haber usado de nuevo su apellido.

—En estos momentos sólo tengo un revólver convencional —le respondió, dando un par de palmadas a la funda a un costado de su cadera—. Pero cuando la misión lo amerite, tengo el entrenamiento y el permiso debido del Ministerio de Justicia para usar a Holy Molly.

—¿Holy… Molly? —Repitió Cedric, pero el hacerlo no hizo que dicha expresión se volviera más clara para él.

—No la tengo conmigo en estos momentos; es demasiado voluptuosa para estarla cargando todos los días. Fue un regalo de mi hermano mayor. Es una especie de… —Guardó silencio, pensativa—. ¿Cómo describirla? Es como…

—Es como un cañón portátil —se escuchó que pronunciaba con fuerza una voz desde el interior de la habitación a la que se dirigían, resonando en el eco—. Con la fuerza de 20 escopetas juntas, que dispara un misil más rápido de lo que puedes empezar a cantar el himno nacional.

A Cedric le tomó por sorpresa esa repentina intervención; no suponía que alguien lo estuviera escuchando.

Jolly abrió un poco más la puerta, para que pudieran pasar. El interior de aquel lugar parecía ser una bodega, relativamente amplia, y oscura, alumbrada únicamente con algunas lámparas colgadizas, que radiaban una luz bastante opaca.

—He querido hablar con la persona que la diseñó, pero está tan ocupado que al parecer no tengo espacio en su apretada agenda —prosiguió la misma voz.

Cedric miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro. A pesar de su aguda visión nocturna, no detectaba ningún movimiento o presencia a su alrededor. ¿De dónde venía esa voz?

—¡Señor Wallace! —Gritó Jolly con algo de fuerza, y su voz rebotó por las paredes de aquel lugar—. ¿Cómo está? Soy Jolly, vine a presentarle al nuevo detective que acaba de entrar hoy. —Lo miró entonces repentinamente sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué esperas, Cedric? Preséntate.

—¿Eh?

Cedric volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor, esperando poder notar en dónde se encontraba esa persona; de nuevo, no tuvo suerte.

—Es… un placer, señor Wallace. Soy Cedric Helsung, detective de tercer grado. Vine por…

—Tu nueva arma, ¿no? —Le interrumpió la voz abruptamente, y en ese momento fue capaz de captar su ubicación.

La vista de Cedric era tan buena como la de cualquiera de su raza, o incluso un poco mejor. Pero el motivo por el que no lo había percibido, fuera porque no estaba viendo en el lugar indicado.

De las vigas sobre sus cabezas, descendió abruptamente una silueta, al inicio con fuerza, y luego amortiguándose un poco unos centímetros antes de caer al suelo, para posarse delicadamente en éste. Cedric, por mero reflejo, retrocedió un poco hacia atrás por el asombro de ver tan repentinamente una silueta de tan enorme tamaño.

—Helsung, ¿eh? —Pronunció aquella figura, al tiempo que se erguía por completo—. Qué feo apellido. Pero uno no puede escoger como lo llaman.

El nuitsen ante ellos era alto, de más de dos metros, aunque era de complexión algo flacucha. Usaba un delantal café, pantalones blancos, y un cinturón lleno de bolsillos y herramientas, además de un sombrero estilo vaquero en su cabeza. En una mano sostenía un rifle con la cámara de los cartuchos abierta, y en la otra un trapo color blanco, que en esos momentos parecía más gris que blanco.

—Bienvenido al barco, chico —comentó, acercándoseles levemente, aquel enorme nuitsen con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas café. Y algunas blancas, como si de canas se tratasen. En sus pies no usaba calzado, pues eran de ellos dos garras afiladas que resonaban en cada paso contra el suelo de concreto. De su rostro, se pronunciaba un largo, curveado y afilado pico, y de su espalda dos alas con un plumaje algo escaso; de hecho, al ala derecha parecía faltarle casi la mitad de ellas.

El Señor Wallace era lo que cualquiera que no hubiera visto a un Ikravens antes, describiría como _“un enorme hombre ave”_.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02**


	3. Capítulo 03. Atracción Animal

**VIKTOR**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 03.  
** **Atracción Animal**

La reacción de Cedric al ver por primera vez al señor Wallace, podría haber parecido algo exagerada, o incluso grosera. Permaneció por unos segundos pasmado, intentando asimilar la figura que se había posado ante él de forma tan repentina, y que ahora lo miraba fijamente con esos brillantes, y algo amenazadores, ojos verdes. Irremediablemente se sentiría apenado por ello luego de un rato, pero dicho sentimiento no le duraría mucho.

Los Ikravens, por lo que tenía entendido, no acostumbraban habitar en las catorce ciudades. En su lugar, solían vivir en comunidades tribales, cerradas y autosuficientes, en pueblos más pequeños adyacentes a los bosques y montañas. Pero era evidente por la presencia de ese hombre, que no era algo que aplicara para todos.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho? —Cuestionó Wallace, inclinando su gran cuerpo hacia él, como si lo acechara—. Te ves… pálido...  —remató su comentario, seguido por una aguda carcajada, que resonó con ímpetu, e incómodo aún más al nuevo detective.

Luego de ello, y aún con un escaso rastro de risa en su tono, les dio la espalda y comenzó a andar hacia un escritorio del lado derecho del cuarto, pasando el trapo por el rifle que aún sujetaba en sus garras. Al andar, Cedric pudo notar que cojeaba del lado derecho, de una forma bastante difícil de ignorar. Esa forma de caminar, sumada al evidente estado de una de sus alas, llamaron su atención de inmediato.

—Así que, detective Helsung —murmuró el Ikravens, pronunciado su nuevo puesto y apellido con un tono bastante irónico—, ¿qué clase de arma le gustaría usar?

Cedric se paró derecho, y con una mano se acomodó el nudo de su corbata sin pensarlo mucho. Era verdad, estaba ahí para que se le asignara su nueva arma; con toda la conmoción, lo había olvidado por un segundo.

—Bueno… en mi jefatura anterior me desempeñé con un Revolver Wenzley de 11.5, con cargador de 8 balas. —Miró de reojo a los estantes con armas bajo llave que había a su lado. En ellos, se veía una gran variedad, entre revólveres, rifles, escopetas, cañones, e incluso espadas y cuchillos—. ¿Tendrá algún arma parecida?

—¿Que si la tengo? ¡Ja! —Bufó con fuerza, aunque más que bufido había sonado más como un graznido—. Entre mi repertorio tengo infinidad de armas mucho mejores que ese vejestorio.

—¿Vejestorio? A mí me parecía un arma muy confiable…

—Claro, y enserio cree que en estas calles ocupará sólo algo _“confiable”_ , ¿cierto? —le interrumpió de pronto, a lo que Cedric no supo bien cómo reaccionar.

Wallace se levantó entonces de su asiento, recargó el rifle que limpiaba contra la pared, y sacó un manojo de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su mandil de trabajo.

—Síganme, paliduchos.

Comenzó a continuación a guiarlos por un pasillo entre vitrinas, al paso que su pierna le permitía. Jolly le siguió de inmediato de manera despreocupada y tranquila, mientras Cedric, algo dudoso, les siguió unos pasos por detrás. No fueron muy lejos, sólo hasta una vitrina en especial a la mitad de dicho pasillo, en donde se desplegaban varios revólveres de distintos modelos; todos de apariencia bastante moderna. Wallace introdujo una de sus llaves en la cerradura de la vitrina, y la abrió.

—Éste será el estándar dentro de un par años —comentó, al tiempo que tomaba una pistola de forma cuadrada, con el cañón delgado y alargado—. Es una Mayanes A500, último modelo… bueno, último modelo disponible al público general, al menos. Semiautomática, con una cavidad para recargarse con una fila de balas entera.

De la misma vitrina, sacó además un cartucho negro y rectangular, del que sobresalían de un lado las puntas metálicas de varias balas.

—¿Semiautomática? —Cuestión Cedric, ya que el término no le resultó familiar.

—Significa, en términos simples que un novato como tú pueda entender, que no tienes que accionar manualmente un martillo, y puedes disparar más rápidamente —explicó Wallace al tiempo que introducía el cartucho en la pistola, y sin ningún aviso se la aventó justo después al recién llegado. El Nosferatis se sobresaltó al ver esto, y se apresuró a atraparla entre sus manos—. Tendrás que actualizarte pronto, flacucho. Los chicos malos de por aquí tienen armas aún peores que esa. Tómala, ¿cómo la sientes?

Un poco aturdido, pero decidido, Cedric tomó el arma con su mano derecha, y la alzó al frente, estirando por completo su brazo de manera horizontal. Por su apariencia, pensaba que sería pesada, pero no fue así; de hecho, se sentía más ligera que su arma anterior, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Eso, y que además efectivamente no tenía un martillo.

—Interesante —murmuró con seriedad, mientras giraba un poco su muñeca con el arma—. Si cree que ésta me servirá…

Otra risa en forma graznido salió del pico de Wallace, cortando sus palabras.

—Eres todo un novato —espetó—. Decidiéndote por la primer opción que pasa por tus manos, y sin siquiera probarla primero.

Le arrebató la pistola de golpe, y de inmediato la volvió a guardar en la vitrina.

—Sólo demuestras que no estás listo para una como ésta. Te daré tu confiable revolver Wenzley, y se acabó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Cedric entre sorprendido y molesto; de los labios de Jolly, sólo surgió una pequeña risilla, más que divertida, nerviosa—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Eres sordo además de flacucho? —Le respondió de forma cortante, picándole en el hombro con su garra izquierda, haciendo con esto que el cuerpo de Cedric retrocediera un paso—. Desde ahora te aclaro que ningún arma sale de esta armería si yo no lo quiero. Así que cuando tengas mejor disposición y actitud, ven a probar la Mayanes a mi galería de tiro. Y si me convences, tal vez, sólo tal vez, acepte asignártela. Mientras tanto, todos estaremos más seguro si te damos tu muy confiable vejestorio que ya conoces.

Sin esperar réplica alguna, comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo del pasillo, hacia otra vitrina con otros modelos de revólveres.

Y fue precisamente en ese punto en el que la pena que Cedric había sentido por su reacción inicial, se esfumó de golpe, dejando paso sólo a una gran molestia.

—Discúlpalo, Cedric —escuchó de pronto a Jolly suspirar ligeramente—. Aunque no lo creas, es una persona muy amigable si llegas a conocerlo.

—En efecto, no lo creo —masculló entre dientes el novato—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasó? Me refiero a su… pierna y su ala.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, por lo que me han contado —comenzó a relatar muy despacio, como si temiera que Wallace la escuchara—. Fue el primer Ikravens de la ciudad en convertirse en Detective de la Policía Civil, y eso le dio cierto reconocimiento. Además, era uno de los mejores pistoleros de la fuerza. De hecho, el capitán Strauss y él eran compañeros, y un gran dúo, según mi padre.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios, aunque sólo duró unos segundos, antes de que su rostro se tornara notablemente serio.

—Pero durante una misión muy peligrosa, al parecer quedó expuesto a una explosión, que lo dejó muy malherido. Le tomó mucho recuperarse, pero incluso luego de eso no pudo seguir más en el campo. Desde entonces, se ha dedicado al cuidado de esta armería, y creo que la ha convertido en todo su mundo. Cada pieza aquí es importante para él.

Cedric escuchó con mucho interés todo ese pequeño relato, y quedó realmente impresionado por él. De nuevo, sintió algo de pena por su forma de reaccionar; era obvio que estaba ante alguien que se merecía mucho más respeto del que le había transmitido. Se encontraba tan sumido en dichos pensamientos, que ni con su aguda visión divisó en lo absoluto el revolver Wenzley que fue lanzado contra su cabeza, golpeándolo directo en la frente.

El Nosferatis gimió adolorido, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta quedar con su espalda contra la vitrina y su mano aferrada a su frente. El arma había caído a sus pies tras golpearlo.

—Vaya novato —escuchó a Wallace pronunciar con un tono burlón, mientras se les acercaba a paso lento—. Más te vale estar más despierto en la calle. La próxima vez podría ser la bala y no el revólver el que te pegue.

Remató de nuevo su comentario con una aguda y burlona risa que resonó en el eco de la bodega. Cedric lo volteó a ver de reojo con un muy notorio enojo en los ojos; de nuevo, la pena se le había esfumado abruptamente. Jolly, por su lado, volvió a reír, nerviosa.

— — — —

Una vez terminado todo el papeleo necesario para la asignación del arma, Cedric y Jolly volvieron al piso superior, y la oficial lo guió hacia el garaje, en donde, teóricamente, el detective Romani debería estarlo esperando tras haber solicitado un vehículo. Cedric se cubría con una mano el sitio en el que lo había golpeado el arma, donde se había dibujado una marca roja bastante visible.

—No se ve tan mal —comentó Jolly, animadamente—. El sombrero de seguro lo cubrirá.

—Lamentablemente mi sombrero me queda algo pequeño. No creo que alcance a cubrirlo del todo.

Jolly rió disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Cedric no lo notara.

—Igual quizás sea un interesante tema de conversación para romper el hielo en su misión.

Cedric no estaba seguro si hablaba enserio o sólo estaba bromeando, pero fuera como fuera prefería ya no seguir mucho más con el tema.

Al entrar al área de garaje, ambos se vieron obligados a tomarse un segundo para colocarse sus lentes oscuros, pues las puertas se encontraban abiertas, y algo del sol matutino se filtraba por ellas. Había mucho movimiento, entre mecánicos, oficiales, y claro, vehículos patrulla, negros, de forma cuadrada y gran tamaño, con asientos para cuatro personas, y con el escudo de la Policía Civil en las puertas. Era de los primeros modelos, de dos o tres años atrás, pero bastantes funcionales para su propósito.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a quien buscaban. No muy lejos de la puerta por la que ingresaron, Klauss Romani conversaba animosamente con una joven Spekerus de piel verdosa y cabello azulado, con traje de mecánica, la cual no se veía nada cómoda, pues el fornido Lycanis casi la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Él parecía contarle despreocupadamente una historia, a la que ella apenas y le ponía atención. Cuando el Detective de Primer Grado se dio cuenta de su presencia, pareció dejar de ponerle atención a la joven, y ésta de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarle la vuelta y caminar apresurada lejos de ahí.

—Vaya, se tomaron su tiempo, chicos —comentó con un tono jovial—. ¿Seguros que sólo fueron a recoger un arma?

El tono de sus palabras volvió a ser bastante inapropiado, desde la perspectiva del Detective Helsung. Estaba por decirle algo, pero Jolly se adelantó a responderle, con una absoluta y plena tranquilidad.

—Totalmente, Klauss —respondió, haciéndole un saludo con su mano—. Y te puedo asegurar que la misión asignada fue todo un éxito.

—Claro, ¿y qué pasa con ese golpe? —Señaló Klauss, apuntando hacia la marca roja en la frente de Cedric, quien de inmediato se colocó su sombrero, y lo bajó, en un fallido intento de esconderlo.

—Eso fue un contratiempo menor —se excusó la Nosferatis, con un tono juguetón. Rápidamente se giró hacia el chico al que había acompañado, y le hizo el mismo saludo—. Muy bien, Cedric, por ahora me retiro. Espero haberte sido de ayuda una vez más. Suerte en tu misión, y da todo de ti, ¿está bien?

Terminó su comentario con un pequeño guiño de su ojo derecho, que provocó que Cedric tardara más de la cuenta en reaccionar.

—Sí, yo… le agradezco todo su apoyo, oficial Williams —le respondió, regresándole el saludo—,  y me disculpo por todas las molestias que le causé, en especial si por haberme ayudado, la gente llegue a pensar mal.

Jolly volvió a reír, pero esta vez no intentó disimularlo.

—Eres una persona muy agradable Cedric —indicó, inclinando su cabeza a un lado—. Y Klauss es un oficial muy confiable. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos harán un gran equipo.

—¿Ah? —Exclamó confundido el Nosferatis ante tales comentarios—. Yo… se lo agradezco, oficial Jolly. Espero que así sea.

—Sí, sí, todos muy amigos, ahora vámonos, que ya nos tardamos mucho —comentó Klauss, justo antes de tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia más adentro del garaje—. Gracias por todo, linda Jolly. Sigue así de guapa.

—¡Está bien! —Les gritó con ímpetu mientras se alejaban—. ¡Ustedes pueden! ¡Suerte en tu primera misión, Cedric!

Agitó su mano a modo de despedida un rato, antes de darse media vuelta y regresar al interior de la jefatura.

—Si fuera tú, me andaría con cuidado con Jolly —comentó Klauss con un tono pícaro, mientras se dirigían a las ventanillas de los encargados. Sólo entonces, Cedric se percató que su nuevo compañero sostenía en su mano derecha una hoja de solicitud llenada, de seguro para la petición del vehículo.

—No hay nada entre… —Intentó explicarse el novato, pero Klauss siguió hablando por su cuenta, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—No tienes que decírmelo, está como quiere, ¿no? —Señaló, dibujando con sus manos sus curvas en el aire—. Es un bombón delicioso, a los ojos y a las manos. Pero más allá de eso, será mejor que mantengas tu distancia. No sabes quién es su prometido, y en especial quién es su padre.

Cedric se detuvo de golpe, incapaz de caminar debido a la impresión que esa última frase le había causado.

—¿Prometido?

—Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Es un sujeto unos diez o quince años mayor que ella, alguien importante de la fiscalía general de la ciudad. De mucho cuidado. No lo conozco en persona, pero para que los Williams la hayan querido comprometer con él desde su niñez, debe ser alguien con más dinero y testosterona que tú. Sin ofender.

—¿Por qué me ofendería? —contestó Cedric, sarcástico.

Cedric se sintió algo pasmado; ahora entendía porque había sido el comentario de que una mujer en su posición no debería ir sola al departamento de un hombre, y en ello no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aunque eso había sido sólo un encargo, cosas de trabajo, como escoltarlo a la armería; de ello no había mucho que se le pudiera reclamar. Y de hecho en nada, si se ponía a pensarlo bien. Era obvio que sólo era una mujer muy amable, dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera, y con cierta facilidad para tomar confianza. No era algo malo, pero ciertamente su forma de ser podía abrirse a malas interpretaciones, y eso era lo que menos deseaba causarle a una persona que había sido tan amable y detallista con él.

—Así que mejor observa de lejos, pero no te pases —comentó Klauss, reanudando la caminata. Quizás debía tomar el consejo de su nuevo compañero, y no involucrarse mucho con la Oficial Williams. No era que tuviera planes de acercársele más de todas formas—. Sólo quédate a mi lado, y aprenderás todo lo que ocupas saber.

—Presiento que no habla de nuestra labor como policías —murmuró despacio el Nosferatis, a lo que Klauss respondió con una carcajada.

—No es por presumir, pero siempre he tenido una suerte especial con las damas. ¿Has oído de la _“atracción animal”_ que caracteriza tanto a los Lycanis?

—Tal vez…

Y en efecto, algo había oído. Era una especie de creencia que decía que los y las Lycanis, siempre resultaban ser mucho más atractivos para su propia raza y las demás. Era algo involucrado con su olor, que atraía a las personas, más que en otras razas. Por supuesto, no había ninguna base para ello, y para Cedric no era más que un viejo decir.

—Pues de ella yo tengo de sobra. Y si te pegas a mí lo suficiente, algo se te podría pegar.

En esos momentos, lo que menos quería era estar cerca de ese individuo mucho tiempo.

Llegaron hasta la ventanilla, en donde atendía un Nosferatis delgado y ojeroso.

—Aquí tienes, Hans —comentó Romani, colocando la solicitud justo frente a él—. Y danos uno que esté bien lavado y presentable. Iremos a la casa de una Baronesa…

Teniendo aún algunas palabras en la boca, el Lycanis alto y rubio sintió de pronto como un par de brazos delgados, cubiertos por mangas con un diseño floral, lo abrazaban por detrás con suma delicadeza.

—Oh, Klaussie —escucharon de pronto como susurraba una vocecilla dulce y gentil. Cedric, desde su posición, no fue capaz de ver de quién se trataba, pues el cuerpo fornido de Romani la cubría. Sin embargo, lo que sí pudo observar fue el rostro de dicho detective, que se había tornado pálido de golpe—. Al fin te encuentro, mi amor. No sabía dónde estabas; te busqué por todos lados. Pero qué bueno que la _"atracción animal"_ que emites, me llamó a ti y pude encontrarte…

El tono de la voz cambió abruptamente, a uno mucho más agresivo, molesto… y aterrador.

—Aunque creo que la has usado de más por aquí. ¿No es así, Klauss Romani…?

Cedric notó cómo las largas y filosas uñas que adornaban esas manos pequeñas y delgadas, se presionaron con fuerza contra la tela del chaleco de Klauss, tanto que parecía que lo iban a atravesar. El Lycanis, sólo soltó un agudo gemido de aparente dolor, y poco a poco comenzó a virarse sobre su hombro, para echarle un vistazo rápido a quien lo abrazaba.

—Ho… hola, Vermillia —murmuró nervioso, acompañado de una media sonrisa que batallaba en dibujarse—. Qué milagro que vienes por aquí… ¿Atracción animal? ¿Qué es eso? No creo saber a qué te refieres…

—¿Enserio? ¡Porque yo escuché que estabas hablando sobre el tema con este chico!

Rápidamente rompió el abrazo, e hizo a Klauss a un lado con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra la ventanilla del encargado. Sólo entonces Cedric pudo ver con claridad a la extraña, y ella lo miraba a él con furia; gracias a los cielos, no era furia hacia él.

Vermillia era una chica Lycanis, más baja que Cedric, con ojos grandes color verde, con las distintivas pupilas verticales y alargadas. Su cabello era de un hermoso tono rubio dorado, con unas colitas adorables que le caían hacia el frente, en forma de cairel. Tanto su peinado como todo su atuendo, que consistía en un elegante vestido largo color turquesa que le cubría su delgada y estética figura, se veían bastante elegantes, limpios y bien cuidados.

La joven mantuvo su expresión asesina por unos instantes más, pero en un parpadeo cambió de nuevo, relajando la mirada, y sonriendo con una finura que sólo podía ser igualada por aquellas mujeres criadas desde pequeñas en las formas y portes de la alta sociedad; en otras palabras, una sonrisa hermosa, pero no del todo genuina.

—A ti no te conozco —comentó la jovencita rubia, inclinando sutilmente su cabeza—. Debes ser nuevo, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Vermillia Corleone. ¿Tú eres…?

Cedric dudó un momento, ya que desconocía quién era con exactitud la persona ante él, así como la forma correcta de actuar ante ella. Tomó entonces su sombrero, colocándolo contra su pecho.

—Encantado, señorita. Yo soy…

—Él es Cedric Helsung —se adelantó Klauss a mencionar primero, recuperando la compostura—. Es nuevo en la jefatura, y también en el Distrito. Lo transfirieron del Veinticuatro, y ahora será mi nuevo compañero.

—Entiendo —respondió la hermosa joven Lycanis, con cierta admiración reflejada en su rostro —. Encantada de conocerte, Helsung. —Le extendió su mano, pero no con la intención de tomar la suya en un apretón, sino con la posición adecuada para que él la tomara y la besara. _“Una costumbre bastante vieja”_ , pensó Cedric, pero igual no se quería arriesgar a parecer grosero, especialmente tras ver cómo había lanzado tan violentamente a un hombre que quizás pesaba veinte o veinticinco kilos más que él. Por eso mismo, no tardó mucho en tomarla y darle un pequeño beso rápido—. Por favor, cuida mucho de mi prometido mientras yo no lo esté vigilando. Suele comportarse —clavó de golpe su mirada fulminante en Klauss mientras hablaba—... muy sociable con las mujeres.

—¿Prometido? —Se le escapó a Cedric de los labios, incapaz de ocultar su asombro. Miró de reojo a Klauss, y a su cabeza le vinieron todos los comentarios y acercamientos inapropiados a otras mujeres que le había visto… en menos de una hora de haberlo conocido.

 _“Debí haberlo supuesto”_ , pensó el Nosferatis. Y aun así se atrevía a hablar del compromiso de la oficial Jolly, mientras parecía querer ignorar el suyo. Si acaso le quedaba aún algo de respeto por aquel individuo, éste al parecer se iba mermando cada vez más.

—Sí, lo he notado —contestó sin el menor pudor, ganándose una mirada acalorada por parte de su nuevo compañero—. No se preocupe, señorita. Haré lo posible por vigilarlo mientras esté con él.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Klauss, claramente molesto—. ¡¿Vigilarme de qué o qué?!

Al parecer tenía ganas de decir algo más, pero otra vez la mirada furtiva de Vermillia lo hizo retroceder. Cedric sonrió por dentro; no podía mentirse a sí mismo, le provocaba cierta satisfacción ver a alguien que lograra intimidar de tal forma a ese Lycanis hablador.

—Pero lo cierto es que aún soy un novato —añadió a continuación, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su sombrero—, y yo soy quien tiene que aprender del Detective Romani.

—Oh,  pues entonces tendrás mucho que aprender —declaró la joven rubia con mucho orgullo en su voz—, pues sus habilidades en el campo son infalibles. Es único en su clase, próximo a convertirse en Jefe de Detectives, luego en Capitán Distrital, Jefe de Policía, y Comisionado, hasta escalar el último peldaño y llegar a la Corte de Justicia.

Cedric se quedó impresionado por tan directa afirmación.

—Veo que ya tienen todo bien planeado.

—Por completo. No podrías aprender de alguien mejor, señor Helsung. Sólo no imites lo mujeriego que puede ser.

Su voz volvió a tornarse aterradora, al igual que su mirada, que eran al parecer suficientes para que el Detective Romani se estremeciera de miedo.

—¡Vermillia! —Exclamó el Lycanis con fuerza de pronto—. Sabes lo mucho que disfruto tus visitas sorpresivas, pero no es un buen momento para esto. Helsung y yo estamos a punto de empezar una misión muy, muy importante.

—¿Una misión muy, muy importante? —Repitió la joven, con clara desconfianza—. ¿No será acaso que su importante misión se trata de una mujer?

—¡Claro que no! En verdad tenemos una misión muy importante. ¡Díselo, Helsung!

Rápidamente se giró hacia Cedric, en busca de algo de apoyo.

—Sí, así es. El Jefe Strauss nos la acaba de asignar —alzó entonces el expediente que les había dado con la información del caso, para que ella pudiera verlo—. Pero lamentablemente no estamos en libertad de hablar al res…

Sin decir ni media palabra, Vermillia le arrebató el expediente de golpe de sus manos, sin que Cedric pudiera chistar siquiera. Como si fuera cualquier cosa, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo.

—¡Espere! —Exclamó Cedric, alarmado—. No creo que pueda leer eso. Es…

—Déjala —murmuró Klauss con notoria resignación en su tono—. No hay poder Nuitsen que la detenga cuando se propone algo.

Sin prestarles atención, Vermillia, siguió leyendo los papeles del caso por encima; una marcada seriedad se dibujó en sus ojos, hasta que al parecer llegó al final, y volvió a cerrar el expediente de golpe.

—Sabía que había una mujer involucrada —fue la primera conclusión que surgió de sus labios.

—Oye, ni me voltees a ver a mí —se apresuró Klauss a aclarar—. Que esa mujer no es ni una mujer, sino una sierva cualquiera.

—¿Quieres decir que si no fuera una sierva, harías de las tuyas? ¡¿Es eso lo que estás insinuando?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Maldición!

La escena que Cedric contemplaba, se tornó aún más incómoda de golpe. La discusión entre ambos Lycanis se había vuelto bastante acalorada, y ninguno se medía mucho en sus tonos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, nadie más en ese sitio parecía perturbarse por ello; de hecho, casi nadie los volteaba a ver o evidentemente les ponía atención. Esto le pareció extraño.

—¿Acaso esto ocurre seguido? —Le cuestionó al encargado de los vehículos al otro lado de la ventanilla. Éste soltó un agudo bostezo, cargado de indiferencia.

—Más de lo que crees. Pero descuida. En estos momentos los ves gritándose, pero sólo aguarda unos segundos.

—¿Que aguarde?

Y en efecto, no tardó mucho el que Cedric se diera cuenta de a qué se refería.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó Vermillia de golpe, y le pasó rápidamente el expediente del caso a su prometido—. ¡Entonces iré con ustedes!

—¿Qué? —soltó Cedric, sobresaltado—. No puede hacer eso, señorita…

—Bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor —respondió Klauss, encogiéndose de hombros—. Adelante, vamos. Será bastante aburrido, pero no te detendré. Luego de ello, si quieres, podemos ir a tomar a un café a ese sitio que te gusta tanto.

—Oh, eso me encantaría, Klaussie —murmuró la joven rubia con un tono totalmente diferente, un cambio bastante repentino. Se le aproximó de pronto al Lycanis, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y pasando su dedo de forma coqueta por su pecho—. ¿Por qué no te tomas todo el resto de la tarde para tu lobita? ¿No ves que necesita que les des mucho cariño?

Cedric se quedó boquiabierto ante el cambio tan drástico de actitud, no sólo en Vermillia, sino en el propio Klauss.

—¿Crees que no me encantaría, Vermi? —Respondió el Detective rubio con un tono provocador, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Pero el deber me llama. Es probable que tenga que encargarme de este _“muy importante”_ caso luego de esta visita.

—Oh, te ves tan sensual cuando te tomas tan enserio tu trabajo. —La voz de Vermillia se tornó bastante similar a la suya, y de manera poco disimulada, empezó a pasar sus manos por los gruesos antebrazos del hombre—. Tan fuerte y peligroso, señor Detective de Primer Grado. Saliendo a golpear a todos los malos con estos fuertes e increíbles brazos.

—Te agradan mis brazos, ¿eh? Pues entonces….

Sin aviso alguno la alzó del suelo y la cargó, haciendo que se sentara sobre su brazo con total facilidad, como si la chica no pesara absolutamente nada.

—¡Klaussie! ¡qué intenso! —exclamó anonadada, rodeando el cuello del Lycanis con sus brazos.

Ante los ojos atónitos del nuevo detective, Klauss caminó hacia la ventanilla, y fue Vermillia directamente quien se inclinó hacia ésta para hablar con el encargado del otro lado.

—¿Los papeles está en orden, Hans?

—Sí, señorita Corleone —respondió con completa naturalidad el encargado, colocando unas llaves sobre el mostrador—. Es el vehículo de la esquina, el A24F.

—A24F —repitió la Lycanis, justo antes de tomar las llaves y echar un vistazo en la dirección señalada—. Doblemente perfecto. Vamos, Klaussie. Ese asesino de Barones no se va a atrapar solo.

—Eso sería bueno, para variar —comentó Klauss burlón, y empezó a caminar en dirección al vehículo.

—¡Detective Romani! —Le gritó Cedric desde su posición—. Sé que soy el novato, pero estoy bastante seguro de que esto va en contra de los…

—Cállate y sube, Helsung —le respondió de forma cortante, abriendo el asiento del copiloto para depositar lentamente a su prometida en él—. O si quieres me encargo yo sólo de esto. A mí me da igual.

Cedric tenía muchas cosas que quería replicar… pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Te lo dije —Escuchó que comentaba Hans, el encargado—. Son un par de locos; el uno para el otro.

Cedric no respondió nada. En su lugar, caminó en silencio hacia el vehículo, para subirse en uno de los asientos de la parte posterior.

¿El uno para el otro? No estaba seguro de la veracidad de esa afirmación, pero debía aceptar que pese a todo, hacían una linda pareja. Un hombre con la personalidad del Detective Romani, definitivamente necesitaba de alguien como esta señorita Vermillia para mantenerlo a raya.

El auto arrancó, y salieron del garaje en dirección a la mansión Montallo.

— — — —

El viaje duró entre diez y quince minutos. En el último tramo, se pudo notar una gran diferencia en el entorno, cuando ingresaron a la zona de más alta clase del Distrito, en donde se encontraban las casas de los nobles y más acaudalados. Sin embargo, entre todas ellas, a la que se dirigían resaltaba de manera notable, no por ser la más grande o de apariencia más lujosa, sino de hecho por lo contrario. Era una casa color beige, de tres pisos, rodeada por una reja sencilla de color negro, y un pequeño jardín al frente. Seguía siendo bastante impresionante, pero al mismo tiempo más modesta, incluso que las dos casas que tenía a los lados.

—¿Es aquí? —Cuestionó Cedric curioso, admirando la mansión con detenimiento a través del cristal oscuro de sus anteojos, una vez que Klauss se estacionó justo frente al portón de la reja—. Me recuerda un poco a mi hogar de niño…

El Nosferatis se sobresaltó ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Notó entonces que tanto Klauss como Vermillia, lo volteaban a ver desde los asientos delanteros, con algo de confusión en sus miradas.

—Lo siento… fue un comentario imprudente —fue su única explicación, antes de bajarse rápidamente del vehículo. Los dos Lycanis se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, pero al final sólo se encogieron de hombros y se bajaron también.

O al menos Klauss se bajó, ya que Vermillia se quedó sentada derecha en su lugar, aguardando. Pero cuando notó que su prometido se dirigía directo al portón, tuvo que aclarar su garganta con notable fuerza para llamar su atención, y luego mirar de reojo su puerta para que éste lograra captar su indirecta.

—Ah, sí…

De inmediato Klauss se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, ofreciéndole además su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—Adelante, señorita —pronunció con un tono irónico, y una pequeña reverencia de su cabeza.

—Gracias, Klaussie —respondió animada, aceptando su mano para así bajarse de su asiento.

—Es todo un caballero, Detective Romani —añadió Cedric, con un toque de sarcasmo.

Una vez de pie, Vermillia se tomó un tiempo para arreglarse su vestido, así como su cabello y rápidamente darse un retoque de maquillaje, sobre todo en sus labios, mirándose en uno de los espejos retrovisores.

—¿Y ustedes así se van a presentar a su misión? —exclamó casi horrorizada, al virarse hacia ellos y echarles un vistazo rápido.

—¿Así? —murmuró Cedric confundido—. ¿Así cómo?

Vermillia soltó un resoplido cansado, y rápidamente se le acercó. Le quitó su sombrero unos momentos, y le arregló el cabello con fuerza usando sus dedos, además de quitarle varias pelusas de su abrigo, y darle una pequeña empolvada de su maquillaje en sus mejillas sin ningún previo aviso. Todo esto sin que Cedric pudiera reaccionar siquiera.

—Van a presentarse ante una Baronesa, por todos los cielos.

Le colocó de nuevo su sombrero y entonces se dirigió a Klauss.

—¡Klaussie!, ¡agáchate! Tu cabello es un desastre.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró el Lycanis con algo de resignación, haciendo justo lo que decía—. Recuerda las reglas, Vermillia. Puedes observar, pero no digas nada. Un hombre acaba de ser asesinado aquí hace no mucho, y la gente de la casa no estará de humor para comentarios fuera del lugar.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Le respondió, casi ofendida por sus palabras, mientras le acomodaba su cabello con sus dedos—. Si hay alguien aquí que sabe comportarse ante la nobleza, soy yo. Podré tomarme muchos asuntos a la ligera, pero una muerte es algo muy serio.

—Sí, claro. Sólo procura no…

—¡En lugar de estarme criticando, bésame! ¡¿Quieres?!

De la nada, tomó a su prometido de las mejillas, aprovechando que se encontraba agachado, y le plantó un repentino beso en sus labios. Klauss se sobresaltó sorprendido ante esto, apartándose rápidamente.

—¡Oye! ¡Es ese tipo de cosas a las que me refiero…! —aunque se veía molesto, sus palabras se cortaron de pronto, un segundo después se relamió sus propios labios, curioso—. ¿Acaso tu labial sabe a fresas?

Sin pensarlo mucho, se volvió a inclinar hacia ella, para rodearla con sus brazos y volver a besarla, acto que la chica rubia aceptó con absoluto gusto.

Cedric, por su parte, se limitó a virarse hacia otro lado, algo incómodo por la situación.

—Creo que debemos entrar —comentó, señalando hacia la puerta.

—Un segundo, Helsung —fue la respuesta entre beso y beso de Klauss, alzando un dedo hacia él sin separarse de su prometida—. Hazle caso a tu superior, todo está bajo control…

Y ellos siguieron en lo suyo, bastante sumidos en su propio mundo al parecer.

Cedric rodó los ojos, resignado. Mientras ellos se besaban, se tomó la libertad de jalar una cuerda ubicada en el exterior de la reja, que al hacerlo de seguro haría sonar unas campanas en el interior de la casa.

Luego de un rato, una joven sierva, quien no era la de la foto del expediente, con un fino traje de sirvienta color negro, salió para abrirles y encaminarlos al interior del recinto. Ingresaron por la puerta principal hacia el amplio recibidor. Justo frente a la puerta, estaban las largas escaleras que comunicaban con la planta alta. El piso estaba alfombrado, y había ventanas grandes por donde entraba con total libertad la luz del sol; Cedric al parecer tendría que dejarse sus anteojos un rato más, hasta que estuvieran en algún punto de la casa no tan iluminado.

—No está mal —murmuró Klauss con interés, viendo alrededor y poniendo principal interés en las pinturas de las paredes—. No me molestaría tener una casa así. Aunque, en realidad, ¿quién ocupa una casa tan grande? De seguro se necesitaría demasiados siervos para limpiarla.

—¡Compórtate! —le susurró Vermillia despacio, a modo de regaño—. Van a pensar que eres un muy pobre individuo. Dignidad ante todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Ambos comenzaron a conversar entre ellos en voz baja. Mientras tanto, Cedric recorría con atención el recibidor. Si por fuera le recodaba a su antigua casa, por dentro le era aún más familiar. Pero incluso en los momentos en los que su familia poseía el mayor prestigio posible, nunca fueron de la alta nobleza como el caso del dueño de esa casa, con voz y voto en el congreso de la ciudad, de esos que el Príncipe Regente invitaría a cenar a su mesa de manera casual un viernes por la noche. ¿Qué clase de individuo sería que, a pesar de su posición, decidió que una casa como esa le era suficiente?

—Ustedes deben ser los detectives, supongo —se escuchó de pronto una voz femenina pronunciar desde lo alto de las escaleras, resonando en el eco de los techos altos.

Al virarse en esa dirección, los tres pudieron ver bajando a paso lento, a una mujer Spekerus, alta y delgada, de piel en un tono entre verde y gris, con algunas marcas oscuras a los costados de la cara. Tenía los ojos amarillos con pupilas alargadas horizontales, y cabello rubio, largo, lacio en la parte superior, pero sujeto en una cola rizada hacia atrás. Tenía las características aletas puntiagudas en lugar de orejas, y usaba un traje ajustado, de saco y falda, color negro, además de guantes largos y zapatillas del mismo color; atuendo de luto, sin duda.

—Se tomaron su tiempo —señaló con un tono frío, y algo agresivo, al terminar de bajar.

Cedric de inmediato quiso dar un paso adelante para disculparse por su tardanza, ya que en parte sabía que había sido a causa suya.

—Lamentamos mucho que…

—Permíteme, novato —intervino Klauss rápidamente, parándose delante de él, e incluso empujándolo un poco hacia atrás en el acto—. Buenos días, señorita. Soy el Detective de Primer Grado, Klauss Romani —señaló entonces su placa, enganchada a su chaleco—. Él es mi compañero, el Detective de Tercer Grado, Cedric Helsung. Y ella… es una asesora de criminología que nos apoyará en este caso…

—¿Asesora? —exclamó Cedric, incrédulo; Vermillia alzó su mentón y sonrió con seguridad.

—Oficial Vermillia Corleone —se presentó la Lycanis, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tomando las puntas de su vestido—. Encantada de estar en su hermosa casa. Pero al mismo tiempo, quiero ofrecerle mi más profundo pésame por su pérdida.

Cedric sólo suspiró resignado por tal situación; definitivamente en ese distrito la gente hacía lo que quería.

—Gracias —respondió la mujer de negro, algo inexpresiva—. Soy Illia Montallo, la primogénita. Agradezco que hayan venido, oficiales. Supongo que quieren hablar con Melissa.

—¿Quién? —Exclamó Klauss, confundido.

—La chica a la que venimos a tomar declaración —susurró Cedric entre dientes.

—Ah, sí, claro. Así es, Baronesa. Nos enviaron precisamente para interrogar a su… sierva. —El tono de su voz no disfrazaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que la idea aún le era extraña—. Según nos dijeron, ella afirma haber visto el delito.

—¿Afirma? —Murmuró la Baronesa de forma cortante, arqueando su ceja derecha—. ¿Está insinuando acaso que mi sierva podría estar mintiendo?

—¿Ah? Ah… No, no, nada de eso. Es sólo protocolo; no podemos dar por hecho que una declaración es totalmente cierta así como así, en especial si es la de una sierva…

—En especial si es una sierva —repitió la Baronesa con desgano en su voz—. Escúcheme bien, detective… como sea que me haya dicho que se llama. —De pronto, avanzó hacia él con paso firme, hasta encararlo de frente con brusquedad; era un poco más baja que él, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder verlo a los ojos—. Mi padre fue un ferviente creyente de los derechos de los siervos. De hecho, la gran ironía, si es que esa palabra aplica para este caso, es que él fue uno de los que propició la creación de esta nueva ley, por la cual podrían atrapar a su asesino. Yo creo fervientemente en lo que mi sierva vió, así que guárdese sus dudas y protocolos para sí mismo.

Cortó sus palabras de golpe. Alzó una mano hacia Klauss, indicándole que si tenía pensado responder algo, no lo hiciera, y con la otra se agarró su frente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un pequeño gesto de dolor, y así se mantuvo por algunos segundos.

—No importa —murmuró una vez que estuvo recuperada—, síganme por favor. Melissa está en la cocina.

Y sin más, comenzó a caminar con la intención de guiarlos. Klauss, por su parte, se quedó helado en su lugar por unos momentos.

—Creo que me agrada —comentó Vermillia, algo divertida por la situación—. ¿Ves, Klaussie? Diciéndome que tuviera cuidado de no decir comentarios fuera del lugar, y mira quien terminó regañado.

—¡¿Pero qué dije?! —Exclamó el detective, algo molesto. Cedric se sintió tentado a mencionar que al parecer su _“atracción animal”_ no era tan efectiva como él creía, pero lo consideró inapropiado debido a la presencia de la señorita Vermillia.

Los tres se apresuraron a caminar detrás de la Baronesa, aunque varios pasos por detrás.

—Lo que nos acaba de decir la Baronesa puede ser algo importante —susurró Cedric muy despacio, intentando que la mujer al frente no lo escuchara—. Si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces el Barón Montallo era un noble con ideologías de Corriente Liberal.

—Forma bonita de decir que le caían bien los siervos —respondió Klauss, algo indiferente ante dato—. ¿Eso porque sería importante?

—Quizás no sea nada, pero podría ser parte del motivo de su asesinato. Los ataques contra Nuitsens que apoyan este tipo de movimientos se han vuelto más comunes en los últimos años, sobre todo desde el surgimiento de Silent Night.

—¿Silent Night? —Exclamó Vermillia, al parecer muy interesada de pronto en el tema—. ¿Ese grupo de siervos radicales que hacen daños a propiedades ajenas para exigir más libertad y derechos? ¿Acaso crees que este señor los apoyaba?

—Sería arriesgado afirmar tal cosa, aunque ha habido rumores de que hay Nuitsens financiando a dicho grupo. Pero principalmente me refería a que dichos actos criminales por parte de Silent Night, han propiciado también acciones similares del otro lado, especialmente contra Nuitsens que apoyan a los siervos. Hubo un caso en mi otra jefatura de…

—Están pensando demasiado las cosas —interrumpió Klauss abruptamente—. Casi nunca hay una gran conspiración o plan rebuscado tras un asesinato como éste, y casi siempre la respuesta obvia es la correcta. Cuando un hombre de esta posición muere en este tipo de situaciones, normalmente es por un motivo: dinero. Ya sea por un robo, por un familiar codicioso, o por involucrarse con las personas equivocadas. En este caso, yo apostaría que el buen Barón metió sus manos donde no debía, o tenía negocios sucios con la persona equivocada y pagó el precio; nada más complicado que eso.

—Gran teoría —murmuró Cedric, no del todo convencido—. Pero no creo que a la Baronesa le guste escucharla.

—Hey, sólo digo la verdad.

Después de un corto tramo más, llegaron hasta la cocina, en la parte trasera de la casa. En aquel lugar, se encontraban alrededor de cinco siervas, todas con el mismo uniforme que aquella primera que les había abierto; de hecho, era probable que esa misma estuviera también ahí. Sólo hasta que las vio todas juntas, a Cedric se le ocurrió que quizás el negro de sus uniformes era también en señal de luto, así como el atuendo de la Baronesa.

Parecían congregadas en torno a una de ellas, que se encontraba sentada en una silla; cabizbaja, simplemente asintiendo a lo que las demás le decían.

—Chicas —exclamó con algo de fuerza la Baronesa en cuanto entró por la puerta, llamando la atención de todas—. Por favor, permítanme hablar a solas con Melissa. Sigan cada una con sus actividades normales, por favor.

Casi todas ellas le respondieron con una reverencia pronunciada, y una a una comenzaron a salir, por una puerta lateral diferente a la que ellos usaron. Al irse, dejaron sólo a una de ellas, la que se encontraba sentada en la silla, que sólo entonces alzó su mirada hacia ellos. Era una joven sierva de cabello castaño oscuro, peinado con una trenza de lado, y un flequillo que no le tapaba los ojos. Sus ojos eran cafés, grandes, aunque algo melancólicos. En su brazo derecho descubierto, podía verse tatuado el emblema de la familia a la que pertenecía, una costumbre bastante usual en la alta nobleza, al parecer incluso en las de pensamiento liberal como esa.

La atención de Cedric se centró de inmediato en dicha joven, sin que se lo propusiera realmente. Luego de un rato, tuvo que desviar su mirada unos momentos al sentir que posiblemente la estaba viendo demasiado, y eso podría incomodarla.

—Detectives, ella es Melissa —señaló la señorita Illia, extendiendo su mano hacia la chica castaña—. Ha sido sierva de mi familia desde… creo que más de veinte años. Melissa, estos son los detectives que vienen a hablar contigo.

Nerviosa, la joven se paró de su lugar, y avanzó con mucha cautela en su paso hacia ellos. Todo, desde su mirada hasta sus movimientos, reflejaba unos inmensos nervios, y también inseguridad. Era difícil para Cedric, sin embargo, saber si en verdad se trataba de un conducta derivada de la situación; después de todo, casi todos los siervos que había conocido, presentaban ese comportamiento sumiso por naturaleza.

—Buenos días, mis señores —susurró Melissa con pesadez, haciendo una profunda reverencia con su cabeza—. Gracias por tomarse… el tiempo de venir a verme…

Era tal y como Cedric la había visto en la foto del expediente; incluso traía el mismo peinado. No lo diría en voz alta, debido a la gran cantidad de malentendidos que por experiencia propia sabía que podría llegar a ocasionar; pero desde que vio su foto en el despacho del jefe Strauss, le había parecido… bastante atractiva. Y ahora que la veía en persona, además de confirmar su primera impresión, ahora sentía una sensación singular a su alrededor.

Para ser una sierva, emanaba una presencia extraña; como una inmensa y cálida luz, que a Cedric puso de pronto relativamente nervioso. ¿Sólo él lo sentía? Sí, era más que probable. Después de todo, para todos los demás en esa cocina, incluida la propia Baronesa, esa chica no era una persona; sólo era una cosa más de esa casa, como un mueble, como un adorno, o como un simple utensilio. Pero no para él; nunca para él.

—Buenos días, Melissa —murmuró de pronto el Nosferatis, retirándose su sombrero con un gesto humilde—. Me llamo Cedric, Cedric Helsung.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 03**


	4. Capítulo 04. Melissa

**VIKTOR**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 04.  
** **Melissa**

La sirvienta de nombre Melissa, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente por esa repentina presentación. No era nada común que un Nuitsen la mirara tan directamente a los ojos, y encima de todo se tomara la molestia tanto de saludarla como de llamarla por su nombre. ¿Y qué había sido ese gesto con su sombrero? Lo había visto antes, realizado por ciertos caballeros que visitaban a la señorita Illia, pero nunca a ella. Desconocía, sin embargo, qué significaba en realidad.

Agachó su mirada con timidez. Los extraños siempre le causaban cierta incomodidad; especialmente si eran Nuitsens, y especialmente si se trataba de hombres. Con el barón, sus hijos, y los amigos que los visitaban ocasionalmente, sabía qué esperar y cómo comportarse. Sin embargo, cuando aparecía alguien nuevo, nunca sabía cómo iba a ser tratada si decía o hacía algo fuera del lugar. Por ello, la mayoría del tiempo, prefería no hablar o hacer cualquier cosa, si no se lo solicitaban.

Eso volvía doblemente problemática su situación actual, en la que tendría que hablar de más; pues esas personas, venían a que les narrara directamente lo que había visto… y que deseaba con tantas ansias olvidar.

Miró de reojo a los otros dos. La mujer pequeña de hermosos caireles, no le prestaba atención alguna. En lugar de ello, parecía más interesada en contemplar el papel tapiz de las paredes, el mosaico de los pisos, o el diseño exquisito de la cocina. Melissa se sorprendió a sí misma al quedarse contemplando la hermosa forma de su cabello, y la delicada figura de su cuerpo; parecía una hermosa muñeca, hecha a mano y con mucho cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle.

El otro hombre, el Lycanis alto y fornido, sí la miraba… pero de una manera bastante diferente a la que lo hacía el chico Nosferatis. Su expresión, sin embargo, le resultó un poco más conocida: la miraba con hastío, con molestia, como si mirara algo indigno de contemplar por tanto tiempo. Eso la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Así que es ella, ¿eh? —Murmuró Klauss con indiferencia en su voz, echándole un vistazo nada discreto de arriba abajo; Melissa se sintió tan cohibida por esas mirada, que inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma, en un intento de sentirse aunque sea un poco más segura.

Klauss llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, y pasó sus dedos por sus suaves cabellos rubios. Gruñó un par de veces, y luego se cruzó de brazos en pose de inconformidad.

—Bien… debo admitir que en realidad no tengo idea de cómo proceder con esto, señorita Montallo. Nunca antes había… interrogado a una sierva; ni siquiera sé si es capaz de entender lo que le diga con claridad.

—¿Disculpe? —Exclamó la baronesa, mirándolo con molestia—. ¿Qué está tratando de insinuar?

—¡Compórtate! —Espetó entre dientes Vermillia, dándole un pequeño codazo en sus costillas, que resultó más fuerte de lo que parecía—. Quiero decir, no insulte a los siervos de otras personas, detective Romani.

—Sí, lo lamento —respondió Klauss de mala gana.

La baronesa no había sido la única en sentirse molesta por su comentario; a Cedric, le parecía que su actitud era bastante inapropiada, y no apoyaba a que su testigo se sintiera confiada y tranquila.

¿Acaso lo hacía apropósito?

—Si le parece bien, yo puedo encargarme del interrogatorio —intervino Cedric rápidamente—. Claro, si así lo desea, Detective Romani. Usted es el superior…

Klauss notó de inmediato el rastro de sarcasmo que arrastraban esas palabras, pero lo dejó pasar; realmente no tenía deseo alguno de llevar a cabo ese interrogatorio, si es que enserio se le podía llamar de tal forma en esas circunstancias.

—Adelante, novato; toda tuya. —Dicho eso, se recargó contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, aún con sus brazos cruzados—. Yo me quedaré aquí, observando cómo lo haces, y cuidando que no lo arruines.

—Es usted muy amable, Detective Romani —expresó Cedric a continuación, con un sentimiento no muy diferente al anterior.

—Yo siempre lo soy. Baronesa, ¿podría dejarnos a solas con la sierva?

—¿Es necesario? —Cuestionó la mujer, aunque extrañamente dicho cuestionamiento iba más encaminado hacia Cedric que a Klauss, y éste último lo notó; ¿acaso confiaba más en lo que el flacucho le dijera?

—Es procedimiento —se explicó el Nosferatis—. Es para garantizar que el testimonio de Melissa sea correcto, y no se le esté guiando de alguna forma. Espero que entienda.

—Sí, descuide, Detective Helsung —suspiró Illia—. Soy la más interesada en que todo este asunto se resuelva lo más rápido posible.

Antes de dejar la cocina, se dirigió con paso firme hacia Melissa. Ésta, se había quedado en silencio, sólo contemplando la discusión, sin intención alguna de intervenir. Pero el ver que su señora se le acercaba, le dio un pequeño respingo, y rápidamente se paró derecha.

—No te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró con delicadeza, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Luego le sonrió, y con su otra mano le arregló un par de mechones fuera del lugar—. Sólo di la verdad; diles todo lo que viste. Y recuerda: mi Padre estaría complacido de ver lo que haces por él.

Melissa asintió con su cabeza, mirándola fijamente sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—Sí; así lo haré, señorita. Gracias.

Illia le ofreció una última sonrisa, y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta para retirarse, tal y como se lo habían solicitado.

—Acompañaré a la baronesa en la sala —añadió Vermillia con moderado entusiasmo—. Puede darme su declaración mientras tomamos un poco de té.

—¿Su declaración? —Exclamó Cedric, casi alarmado—. No creo que eso sea…

—Adelante, oficial Corleone —añadió Klauss de pronto, guiñándole el ojo a su prometida con complicidad—. Cuento con usted.

La muchacha rubia le regresó el mismo guiño, e inmediatamente después acompañó a la baronesa hacia afuera de la cocina, y luego hacia la sala, comenzando a charlar amenamente; o, al menos, lo más ameno que el estado de luto de la mujer se lo permitía.

—Detective Romani —comenzó a expresar Cedric a tono de regaño—. Una cosa es que su prometida nos acompañe a la escena de un crimen. Pero fingir que es un oficial de policía, y que además tome una declaración… eso es…

—Relájate, Helsung —le respondió el Detective de Primer Grado, encogiéndose de hombros con abrumadora tranquilidad—. Deja que yo me estrese con esas pequeñeces. Tú tienes otra cosa de la cual ocuparte.

Klauss señaló entonces a Melissa, que seguía aguardando en su mismo lugar y posición.

Cedric entendió que, en efecto, debía de enfocarse sólo en su trabajo actual, que era tomar la declaración de la única testigo de un asesinato.

Suspiró con pesadez, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Yo… bueno… —balbuceó dudoso por un rato; Klauss tuvo que aguantarse para evitar soltarse riendo—. ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento?

Melissa asintió levemente, aunque luego se sobresaltó casi asustada. Antes de que Cedric reaccionara y le preguntara qué ocurría, Melissa se aproximó apurada hacia la mesa que se encontraba ahí mismo en la cocina, y tomó una de las sillas, cargándola hasta colocarla frente a Cedric.

No dijo nada más luego de ello; sólo juntó sus manos sobre su abdomen e hizo una pronunciada reverencia hacia él.

—No tenías… que hacerlo… —exclamó Cedric entre confundido y apenado—. Pero, gracias… —Acercó un poco la silla hacia la otra en la que ella se encontraba sentada antes de que entraran—. Por favor, toma asiento…

—No, no… —Exclamó casi con miedo—. Después de usted, señor.

—No, insisto. Después de ti, Melissa.

—No podría, por favor. Después de…

—¡¿Quieren sentarse ya los dos y empezar de una maldita vez?! —Les gritó Klauss con una notoria molestia desde su posición, y ambos reaccionaron de manera refleja, sentándose al mismo tiempo en su respectiva silla. Al darse cuenta de esto, ambos se ruborizaron apenados.

Cedric se aclaró un poco su garganta para poder hablar con fluidez. Se abrió su abrigo un par de botones, y sacó del interior de éste una libreta y una pluma; la había traído ya preparada desde su propia casa. Había sido un buen movimiento, pues ni siquiera le habían dejado ir un segundo a su escritorio tras llegar a la jefatura. Igualmente sacó el expediente que el Jefe Strauss le había proporcionado en su oficina.

—Una disculpa —mencionó de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a la sierva—. Te empecé a llamar simplemente _“Melissa”,_ sin preguntarte primero siquiera si estabas de acuerdo en que te llamara de esa forma tan informal. ¿No te molesta que te llame así?

La joven pareció casi espantarse por tal cuestionamiento.

—¿Que… si me molesta? —cuestionó, dudosa—. Pues… no tengo otro nombre con el cual pueda referirse a mí, señor. Puede llamarme como a usted le plazca.

—Entiendo. Melissa estará bien, entonces.

Le ofreció entonces una cándida sonrisa, que resultó causarle un poco de incomodidad. A Cedric le pareció curiosa de pronto la situación, considerando que no hace mucho, esa misma mañana, había conocido a alguien que directamente comenzó a hablarle igualmente de forma informal cuando recién lo conoció.

—No estés nerviosa. Lo creas o no, éste es mi primer día como Detective. Por consiguiente, éste es mi primer caso igual; pero daré todo de mí para ayudar a llevar todo esto a buen fin.

—Ya… veo... —susurró la joven, algo más tranquila—. Sus palabras me dan un poco alivio, señor. Lo que más deseo es ayudar a mi amo, aún después de muerto.

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Melisa; y muy valiente también.

Volvió a sonreírle, aunque esta vez la reacción de Melissa fue un poco más relajada.

—¿Ya terminó, Detective Helsung? —Escuchó como Klauss exclamaba con impaciencia desde su posición; ahora le tocaba a él usar el tono de regaño.

Cedric se sintió algo apenado. Volvió a aclararse la garganta, y entonces prosiguió.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya estás enterada sobre esta nueva ley que se acaba de aprobar hace sólo unas semanas atrás.

—Algo me mencionó la señorita al respecto —respondió la joven sierva con timidez—. Y el señor también me comentó que trabajaba en algo al respecto.

—En pocas palabras, gracias a esta ley, se le permite por primera vez a siervos con la antigüedad y confianza como la tuya, testificar en casos de importancia considerable como éste. Por lo tanto, lo que nos digas, puede funcionar como prueba en un juicio criminal, si se lleva a cabo un arresto. El primer paso es tomar tu declaración completa. Luego, ésta será transcrita y presentada al Consejo de Justicia, que decidirá si es válida o no. Luego de ello, será nuestra responsabilidad trabajar en base a dicha declaración, y dar con el culpable. De hacerlo, durante el juicio correspondiente, tendrás que dar tu declaración en persona, frente al Consejo, la Fiscalía, y la Defensa. Ésta última, te advierto, intentará por todos los medio desestimar tus palabras, y frecuentemente usará el hecho de que eres una sierva para hacer menos cualquier cosa que digas. A pesar de esto que te acabo de decir, ¿estás dispuesta a dar tu declaración?

Melissa no dudó ni un poco en responderle, asintiendo con su cabeza; lenta y dudosa, pero asintiendo aun así.

—Haré lo que sea necesario, señor.

—Bien, muy bien. Tú sólo debes de mantenerte segura en lo que dices, y decir la verdad. Mientras tú te mantengas firme, yo te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en todo el proceso.

Melissa se volvió a sobresaltar, asustada y confundida por sus palabras. Cedric se sintió un poco avergonzado por ello, y de inmediato desvió su atención a la libreta en sus manos.

—¿Tienes… alguna duda de lo que te acabo de decir?

La sierva suspiró ligeramente, apretando su mandil entre sus dedos.

—Yo... creo que entiendo todo, señor. Entiendo que será un proceso difícil con muchos pasos a seguir. Estoy acostumbrada a que no se me tome en cuenta cuando estoy afuera de la mansión, pero deseo con todo mi ser que la persona culpable de esto, esté tras las rejas. —Lo volteó a ver al fin lentamente, y le sonrió muy débilmente— Usted dígame cuándo puedo empezar.

Cedric asintió.

—Descríbeme lo sucedido, por favor. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste anoche? Procura si es posible, ser lo más específica y detallada posible con cada acto.

Melissa bajó la mirada, y cerró los ojos unos momentos, intentando concentrarse en la noche anterior. No habían pasado ni unas horas; las imágenes seguían demasiado vividas, demasiado frescas. Al cerrar los ojos, era como verlo todo de nuevo en su cabeza.

—Ayer en la noche, como a las tres de la mañana, me levanté porque tenía mucha sed. Todas mis compañeras estaban dormidas, así que me escabullí de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido. En el trayecto a la cocina, noté que provenía una luz del estudio de mi señor. No me extrañó tanto, porque era muy usual que él se quedara hasta altas horas de la noche absorto en sus investigaciones, por lo que yo seguí mi camino hacia la cocina. Cuando sacié mi sed y me disponía a regresar al cuarto de la servidumbre, escuché un ruido muy fuerte… de forcejeo, creo. Y luego, oí a mi señor gritar, y yo…

Hizo una pausa. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza, afligida.

—Yo… tuve miedo, pero decidí asomarme un poco por la puerta. Y al hacerlo… vi a un hombre… un hombre que había tumbado a mi señor al suelo. Él intentó escapar, pero el hombre con mucha rapidez, él… —Apretó con más fuerza la orilla de su mandil con sus dedos; pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por la comisura de sus ojos, aún cerrados—. Él lo apuñaló con un arma extraña… una… y otra… y otra… ¡y otra vez!, ¡a pesar de que mi señor ya no estaba en este mundo, él siguió haciéndolo más y más! ¡Y reía como un desquiciado mientras lo hacía!

Su rostro se puso realmente pálido, y su voz se entrecortó. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, y lo cubrió, intentando amortiguar varios sollozos que se le escaparon sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Está bien, está bien, Melissa —se apresuró Cedric a exclamar. Casi por mero reflejo, y sin pensarlo con demasiada anticipación, el detective extendió su mano, tomando la de ella en un rápido intento de tranquilizarla. Melissa se sobresaltó sorprendida, y sus ojos llorosos se abrieron de golpe, posándose en él directamente. Incluso Klauss terminó bastante confundido por dicho acto—. Entiendo que lo que viste debió de haber sido terrible. Tómate un minuto; respira.

La sierva seguía algo sorprendida por la forma tan repentina en la que había tomado su mano, pero poco a poco intentó dejarlo pasar y tranquilizarse. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, y respiró agitadamente, aunque poco a poco con más regularidad.

—Lo siento —susurró con pesar.

—No tienes de qué disculparte. Lo estás haciendo bien.

—Gracias. A decir verdad, tuve tanto miedo, que ni siquiera pude gritar. Me congelé. Intenté no hacer ruido; pensé que me mataría si se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Pero de haber intercedido, tal vez mi señor… —Llevó su mano libre a su boca para cubrirla—. El hombre se fue por la ventana, y sólo cuando realmente me aseguré de que no me escucharía, corrí despavorida de ahí gritando como loca que algo terrible había sucedido.

—Hiciste lo correcto. Lamentablemente no había nada que pudieras haber hecho por el Barón en esos momentos. Lo que pasó no es tu culpa; el asesino fue ese hombre, ¿de acuerdo? Tú fuiste muy valiente.

Melissa abrió sus ojos. Varias lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, pero se veía ya bastante más calmada. Incluso le sonrió débilmente al Nosferatis al escuchar lo que le dice.

—¿Es todo lo que viste? —Soltó Klauss con molestia—. ¿Algún detalle más significativo del atacante? ¿Al menos si era Nosferatis, Lycanis, Spekerus, o algo más? ¿Hombre, mujer? ¿Cabello, piel? ¿Complexión? ¿El tono de su voz? ¿Algo importante?, ¿cualquier cosa que sea verdaderamente útil?

El tono del detective era tan agresivo y directo, que inevitablemente puso más nerviosa a la sierva de lo que ya estaba. Cedric lo miró de reojo sobre su hombro, molesto. Eso definitivamente no ayudaba a la causa.

—¿Viste algo más, Melissa? —inquirió Cedric, con mucha más delicadeza en su voz.

Melissa intentó pensar en las cualidades del asesino, pero en su rostro se fue dibujando sólo frustración.

—No pude ver mucho, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto; también su rostro.

—¿Usaba una máscara?

Melissa asintió.

—Vestía una larga gabardina de color sangre que se veía roída, manchándose más y más con la sangre de mi señor. Guantes negros, pantalón café, y una máscara con forma de esqueleto que le cubría toda la cabeza…

Ni Melissa ni Cedric lo notaron en el primer momento, pero Klauss se sobresaltó de golpe al escuchar esa parte de la descripción.

—¿Algo más? ¿Cualquier cosa? —prosiguió Cedric, intentando no presionar mucho—. ¿Cualquier detalle que sirviera para identificarlo?

Melissa meditó unos segundo, mirando a todos lados, en busca de alguna pista de qué decir. Luego de un largo silencio, algo pareció llegarle.

—¡Tenía una cicatriz en su nuca! —exclamó enérgicamente, alzando su rostro hacia el Nosferatis.

—¿Cicatriz? ¿Qué clase de cicatriz? ¿Podrías describirla?

—No sé… pero quizás pueda dibujar…

Extendió en ese momento su mano hacia la libreta que Cedric tenía en sus manos, por lo que éste se la pasó sin dudarlo, junto con su pluma. Melissa la tomó, y la abrió en la primera hoja en blanco, que de hecho era una de las primeras. Dibujó entonces sobre el papel una línea horizontal, que era segmentada por tres líneas verticales en toda su longitud. Le echó un vistazo rápido, y luego le pasó de nuevo la libreta a Cedric.

—Era algo así.

Cedric volvió a tomar la libreta, y miró el dibujo que había hecho. Bastante específico para ser una cicatriz accidental, pensó el detective. Estaba por hacerle más preguntas, cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo que Klauss se le aproximaba por un lado, y de pronto se paraba delante de Melissa, encarándola de una forma amenazante.

—¡Oye! —Le exclamó con fuerza, provocando que la sierva se estremeciera de miedo sobre su silla—. ¡¿Estás segura de lo que dices que viste?!

—¿Eh? —Exclamó ella a su vez, confundida.

—¡Qué si estás segura! ¡¿Estás segura que era un hombre con una máscara de cráneo, gabardina roja y un cuchillo extraño?!

—Detective Romani… — Cedric intentó intervenir para detenerlo, pero el Lycanis no le hizo caso, e incluso extendió un dedo hacia él sin mirarlo, indicándole que se quedara en su sitio y no interviniera.

—¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Estás segura sí o no?!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Contestó Melissa con efusividad y nerviosismo—. ¡Estoy segura! ¡Así es como se veía!

El semblante de Klauss se llenó de incredulidad. Se apartó lentamente de ellos, se giró hacia la mesa de la cocina, y apoyó sus manos en ésta, dándoles la espalda. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro y sus hombros. Cedric notó además que sus dedos se movían nerviosos sobre la superficie plana de la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Detective Romani? —cuestionó Cedric confundido, parándose lentamente de su silla.

Klauss se quedó callado un rato, sin cambiar su postura.

—Necesito pensar.

—¿Pensar en qué?

—¡Si quisiera decírtelo ya te lo hubiera dicho, novato! —Le gritó, de una forma que sonaba en verdad seria, y algo molesta; muy diferente a la actitud despreocupada y relajada que había tenido la mayoría de esa mañana. Respiró hondo, quizás intentando calmarse, y luego volvió a hablar—. Que la sierva te enseñe la escena del crimen a ver si ves algo útil; anda.

—¿No quiere verla usted?

—¡No!, ¡no quiero! —Le gritó de la misma forma que antes, y luego se apartó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la cocina—. ¡Lo que quiero es que me dejen pensar en paz!

Cedric y Melissa miraron en silencio como Klauss se iba a paso apresurado. Si Cedric se encontraba confundido, Melissa de seguro lo estaba aún más. Tenía gran curiosidad de saber en qué exactamente deseaba pensar con tanto ahínco, y esperaba que se lo fuera a compartir después. Mientras tanto, sólo le quedaba acatar la instrucción que le había dado.

—Melissa, ¿crees que puedas enseñarme el estudio en el que ocurrió el incidente?

La sierva se tapó su boca por unos momentos, en completo silencio. Caviló unos segundos, y entonces se levantó de su asiento.

—Sígame, por favor —asintió, y luego se dirigió a la otra salida de la cocina; la misma por la que hace unos minutos las demás siervas habían salido.

Cedric la siguió en silencio por los largos e iluminados pasillos, que le impedían poder deshacerse de su sombrero y gafas. Las noticias habían dicho que iba a ser un día con sol, y al parecer habían sido acertados.

No se cruzaron con nadie en su camino, y en realidad tampoco tuvieron que avanzar mucho hasta llegar. La entrada del estudio se componía de dos grandes puertas de madera, que en esos momentos se hallaban cerradas, y dos cintas policiacas amarillas formaban una equis delante de ella, para sellar el cuarto.

—Es aquí —murmuró Melissa, melancólica—. ¿Sabe cuándo podremos limpiarlo?

—De seguro en unos días —respondió el detective, al tiempo que se aproximaba con cautela a las puertas—. Cuando nos aseguremos de que ya tengamos todo lo que necesitamos de aquí.

—Al señor siempre le gustaba tener su estudio impecable y ordenado —suspiró Melissa con pesar—. Quiero poder limpiarlo a cómo él le hubiera gustado en cuanto se pueda.

Antes de entrar, Cedric se colocó de nuevo sus guantes negros; no eran los reglamentarios, pero tendrían que bastarle de momento. Abrió con cuidado una de las puertas, e ingresó al estudio pasando entre las cintas amarillas, sin retirarlas. Le indicó a Melissa que aguardara, y ella se quedó de pie frente a la puerta abierta, mirando al interior.

El estudio era relativamente grande; tenía un escritorio, varias mesas y libreros, e incluso había una pequeña cama. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Melissa acababa de señalar hace un momento, todo se veía en desorden; había papeles y libros por todos lados, y era difícil determinar si había sido derivado de la pelea que había relatado Melissa, o por los policías y forenses que habían ido durante la madrugada. Aun así, lo que más llamó la atención del Detective, fue la mancha en la alfombra, justo en el centro de la habitación: una mancha de sangre, donde muy seguramente había estado el cuerpo del Barón.

Cedric caminó hacia la mancha, y se puso de cuclillas a un lado de ella. Revisó el expediente del caso que traía consigo, en dónde se añadía una fotografía de cómo se había encontrado el cuerpo: boca abajo, con su mano derecha extendida hacia el interior del cuarto, y sus pies apuntando a la puerta de entrada. Las fotos de las heridas en la espalda, concordaban con múltiples apuñalamientos, como Melissa había descrito.

Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor; su atención se centró entonces en la pequeña cama colocada en un rincón.

—Comentaste que el Barón acostumbraba estar aquí hasta tarde —mencionó Cedric, lo suficientemente alto para que Melissa lo escuchara desde la puerta—. ¿Sabes qué era lo que hacía exactamente?

—No estoy muy enterada de eso —respondió Melissa, algo insegura—. Sólo sé que le gustaba mucho leer e investigar sobre anatomía, animales y plantas. Algunas ocasiones me contaba un poco de ello, pero nunca lograba entenderle del todo —una sonrisa de ligera vergüenza se asomó en sus labios—. O quizás papeleo referente a las leyes en las que estaba trabajando en el congreso… Tal vez la Señorita sepa más al respecto.

—Entiendo —susurró el detective en voz baja, aunque parecía más un pensamiento para sí mismo.

Revisó de nuevo la fotografía e intentó imaginar la posición del cuerpo sobre la mancha delante de él. Luego de ello, intentó vislumbrar al asesino.

—Dices que tú estabas de pie ahí en la puerta, justo en dónde estás, ¿no? —Le miró sobre su hombro, para ver cómo asentía con su cabeza para responderle—. Y desde ahí, pudiste ver su nuca y la cicatriz que ahí tenía.

Se colocó entonces de rodillas sobre la sangre, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y alzó su mano derecha como si empuñara un cuchillo.

—¿El asesino estaba así?

—Sí, así mismo —se apresuró a responder la Sierva—. Pude ver claramente su nuca en el momento en el que su gabardina se levantó.

—¿Era mucho más alto que yo?

—Sí, era muy alto; más alto que usted en definitiva… ¡sin ofender!

Melissa agachó su mirada, apenada por su comentario posiblemente tan fuera del lugar, aunque Cedric no le dio importancia.

—Mencionaste que usaba un arma extraña. ¿No era un cuchillo?

—Sólo vi el reflejo de la hoja, por lo que no estoy segura de qué era. Pero se veía más grande que un cuchillo, y de una forma diferente… como… —se quedó callada un rato, cavilando en la mejor palabra para usar—. Como… una guadaña, una guadaña pequeña, o algo parecido.

Cedric la miró sobre su hombro, algo extrañado por tal descripción. ¿Máscara de calavera y un cuchillo de forma de guadaña? Parecía algo demasiado ceremonial, o quizás todo ello era algún tipo de ritual que al asesino debía de hacerle bastante sentido, aunque para él resultara incomprensible de momento.

—Lo siento —exclamó Melissa de pronto, abrazándose a sí misma, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Creo que ya le dije todo lo que puedo decirle. Si hubiera algo más con lo que pudiera ayudar, lo diría. Mi señor era un buen hombre, no merecía morir así…

—Nadie merece morir de esta forma, Melissa —exclamó Cedric con algo de pesadez en su voz. Se alzó, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella, sonriéndole con gentileza—. Lo hiciste bien, Melissa. Fuiste muy valiente.

—Gracias, señor —le respondió, regresándole sutilmente su sonrisa—. ¿Cree que lo que le dije sirva para dar con un culpable?

Cedric no fue capaz de responder de inmediato. En realidad, lo veía algo difícil. En su declaración no se podía determinar siquiera el sexo o raza del atacante, o una descripción física clara, o alguna seña que pudiera guiar la investigación en alguna dirección. Lo más significativo era quizás la cicatriz en la nuca, pero sin un sospechoso no había mucho por hacer con ello.

El siguiente paso de seguro sería buscar a cualquiera que pudiera tener un motivo para asesinar al Barón, y buscar entre ellos a alguien con una cicatriz como la que Melissa dibujó. Fuera de eso, quizás no había mucho en lo que su testimonio pudiera ayudar.

Sin embargo, ella parecía realmente desesperada por poder ser útil en resolver el asesinato de su señor. Podía verlo en su rostro: se sentía realmente asustada y afectada por lo que vio, pero a la vez apenada y culpable por no haber podido hacer algo para detenerlo. Lo que menos quería hacer era romperle esa última esperanza de poder servirle a su difunto amo; y no lo haría.

—Lo que me has dicho servirá de mucho, te lo aseguro —Le susurró despacio—. Una última cosa; ¿podrías dibujarme la máscara que viste que usaba?

—¿Dibujarla? Creo que podría, aunque no recuerdo muy bien cómo era…

—Por favor, inténtalo.

Cedric le pasó de nuevo la libreta y la pluma, y ella comenzó a trazar en la hoja siguiente a la que ella había usado para dibujar la cicatriz.

—Abarcaba toda su cabeza. Tenía los ojos oscuros, carentes de emociones; una sonrisa endemoniada… Y creo que tenía dos colmillos al frente, y una rajada en la parte superior, pero de eso no estoy segura…

Una vez terminado el dibujo, le pasó la libreta a Cedric, quien le echó un vistazo. El dibujo era de hecho más detallado de lo que esperaba; se veía que tenía talento en ello. Iba a señalárselo, pero su atención se perdió unos momentos en los ojos negros del dibujo… esos ojos oscuros y carentes de emociones, como Melissa los había llamado.

— — — —

Luego de dejar la cocina de forma abrupta, Klauss se dirigió afuera de la casa, el sitio que consideró estaría más solo, y sería el más adecuado para poder pensar en todo lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza. En realidad, no era muchas cosas, sino una sola bastante difícil de descifrar.

Se quedó sentado en los escalones frente a la puerta principal por… no sabía con exactitud cuánto, pero bien podría haber sido unos minutos como una hora. Tenía sus codos apoyados contra sus muslos, y su rostro apoyado contra sus manos; miraba fijamente una de las grietas en el cemento del piso. La quietud que se sentía en el alrededor de la casa le sirvió mucho para ensimismarse en sus pensamientos. Hacía un día hermoso, aunque no desde la perspectiva de los Nosferatis, de seguro; el aire era fresco, la temperatura era la adecuada, y hasta las flores y árboles del jardín coloreaban todo el paisaje de una forma difícilmente mejorable.

Desde afuera, sería prácticamente imposible adivinar que hace unas horas, un hombre había sido asesinado justo en ese lugar.

—¿Klaussie? —Escuchó de pronto la dulce vocecilla de su prometida, murmurando a sus espaldas. Esto apenas y logró sacarlo ligeramente de sus pensamientos.

—Detective Romani, ¿está usted bien? —Le siguió la voz de su impuesto nuevo compañero.

No necesitó voltear a verlos para imaginarlos en su cabeza: los dos de pie frente a la puerta, uno a lado del otro, mirándolo fijamente con preocupación. Helsung, de seguro, envuelto en su abrigo, sombrero y gafas, temeroso de dañar su delicada y suave piel de bebé.

Klauss se quedó en su posición, sin mover ni un sólo centímetro de su cuerpo, o siquiera hacer el ademán de querer responder a sus cuestionamientos. Cedric y Vermillia intercambiaron miradas de confusión entre ellos, pero fue ella la primera en dar un paso adelante, y acercársele con cautela por detrás al hombre rubio.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le cuestionó preocupada, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros con cuidado. Klauss, sin embargo, no reaccionó a tal tacto. En su lugar, se quedó un rato más en silencio, antes de al menos dar una señal de vida.

—¿Terminaron de tomar sus declaraciones? —Soltó de pronto con desánimo. Su actitud causó algo de preocupación, pero también molestia en la Lycanis de caireles. Sin embargo, se limitó sólo a suspirar, colocar sus manos sobre su propia cintura, y responder.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Aunque la baronesa no tenía mucho que aportar. —Meneó entonces en el aire la libretita que había usado para anotar, de forma juguetona—. Dijo que no estuvo presente durante el crimen, que llegó a primera hora de la mañana a la mansión, sólo para encontrarse a la policía ya aquí revisando la escena. Una manera muy horrible de enterarte de que tu padre falleció, si me lo preguntas.

Mientras Vermillia relataba todo ello, Cedric se sintió bastante tentado a intentar señalar, de nuevo que ella no era un oficial de verdad, y que una declaración dada a un civil no era válida en ningún sentido posible. Sin embargo, igualmente prefirió guardárselo, pues en efecto parecía que no había nada que la Baronesa pudiera aportarles a ese caso tampoco.

—La declaración de Melissa es básicamente la que ya escuchó —añadió Cedric—. Cuando mucho sólo agregó que el atacante usaba un cuchillo similar a una guadaña. Su ruta de escape fue por una ventana que daba al jardín lateral de la casa… y creo que es todo. El resto está claro en el reporte del forense de escena del crimen, a reserva de que la autopsia revele alguna otra cosa.

Suspiró con algo de pesadez y frustración.

—Realmente no creo que haya mucho en estas declaraciones que pueda ayudarnos a proseguir con la investigación.

—En eso te equivocas, novato —Espetó el Detective Romani de golpe, alzando su mirada hacia al frente, ahora viendo al portón de la propiedad—. Hay algo que podemos hacer con esta información, pero aún no he decidido qué exactamente…

Cedric y Vermillia volvieron a intercambiar miradas inquisitivas.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Klauss volvió a quedarse callado unos momentos, pero luego se puso de pie, terminó de bajar los escalones, y se quedó parado en el camino de la entrada, dándoles la espalda. Su compañero y prometida, bajaron detrás de él, aunque algo más cautelosos.

—Existe un rumor en las calles, o es más casi como una leyenda. Éste habla acerca de un sicario al servicio exclusivo de Serge Karllone.

Ese nombre hizo resonar con fuerza un eco en la cabeza de Cedric.

—¿Karllone? ¿El jefe de la mafia?

—Ese mismo —le respondió Klauss con sobriedad.

De acuerdo a lo que Cedric había estudiado, la Mafia Karllone era uno de los cinco grupos criminales más grandes de CourtRaven, que se movían y controlaban los círculos bajos de prácticamente todos los distritos. Serge era la actual cabeza de dicha organización; y, según un reporte que había leído hace unas noches, se creía que tenía su centro de operaciones ahí mismo en el Distrito Once, más específicamente en un enorme casino de su propiedad. Esto, sin embargo, no era algo que se pudiera comprobar a ciencia cierta.

Klauss prosiguió con su explicación, sin percatarse, o importarle realmente, el impacto que había causado en su compañero.

—Cada vez que algún competidor, enemigo, o simplemente alguien que indirecta o directamente le estorba a Karllone, es asesinado, la gente se lo adjudica a este sicario. —Se giró lentamente hacia ellos. Para sorpresa de Cedric, su semblante se habría tornado bastante serio; incluso, algo sombrío—. La gente lo apoda… El Cráneo…

—¿El Cráneo? —Exclamó Cedric, sobresaltado. ¿Cómo la máscara que Melissa había visto que usaba el atacante?

—¿El Cráneo? —Repitió Vermillia, algo asombrada— Pero creí que eso era sólo un cuento para asustar a los niños con tal de que no salgan de sus casas en la noche ¿Me estás diciendo que ese cuento es el culpable de este asesinato, Klaussie? ¡Es casi como si estuvieras implicando que el Krukus* salió de una fisura de la pared y mató a este pobre hombre adinerado! —Señaló entonces con una mano a la mansión, dando más énfasis a sus palabras.

Cedric miró sorprendido a la chica rubia tras escuchar lo que decía. ¿Ella tenía conocimiento de dicho asesino del que el Detective Romani hablaba? Aunque el nombre de Serge Karllone sí que lo conocía, incluso desde antes de mudarse al Distrito Once, ese supuesto Cráneo no le sonaba de ninguno de los casos que había estudiado con anterioridad.

—El Cráneo del que estamos hablando es bastante real, Vermi —contestó el Lycanis, cruzándose de brazos—. O al menos eso se cree. En las calles se dice que es el asesino por excelencia de Karllone, y que lo ha usado para eliminar a cientos de blancos. Pero siempre había sido sólo habladurías. Sobre su máscara en forma de cráneo, su gabardina color sangre, su extraño cuchillo… Y se cuentan historias exageradas sobre su velocidad, que se mueve entre las sombras y no puedes verlo venir, que mata por mero placer, y a cualquier testigo potencial. Sólo rumores, ya que nunca nadie lo había visto directamente… hasta ahora…

Giró entonces su atención fijamente hacia Cedric.

—Es la primera vez que alguien declara haberlo visto directamente cometer un asesinato; sin rumores ni nada parecido.

Cedric enmudeció. Se sentía algo aturdido por todo lo que le acababan de decir. ¿Un asesino que era como una leyenda en las calles, y trabajaba directamente con uno de los jefes criminales más poderosos de CourtRaven? Sonaba tan disparatado y fantasioso como alguna de las novelas de misterio de su primo Libius.

El Nosferatis llegó a pensar por un segundo que quizás se estaban burlando de él; algún tipo de novatada, quizás. Sin embargo, se aferraba a la idea de que incluso un hombre como Klauss Romani, podía entender que un caso de homicidio no era el sitio para bromas; de alguna forma tuvo que haber llegado a Detective de Primer Grado, después de todo.

Pero, entonces… ¿todo eso que le decía era real?

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que este supuesto _“cráneo”_ es _“El Cráneo”_ , y no un ladronzuelo común con máscara? —Cuestionó Vermillia, notoriamente incrédula aún.

—Ella tiene razón, Detective Romani —le secundó Cedric—. Melissa no vio nada claro del atacante; ni su rostro, o su raza, o siquiera su sexo. No hay forma de estar seguros de que haya sido él; cómo acaba de señalar la señorita Vermillia, bien podría ser un imitador.

—No, es él —recalcó Klauss, efusivo—. Lo presiento, la descripción es bastante precisa con todos sus elementos. Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias para achacarle un asesinato a un sicario tan peligroso.

—Eso asumiendo que en verdad sea real.

—Y asumiendo que puedes confiar en la palabra de esa sierva —añadió Vermillia de manera natural, tomando por sorpresa a Cedric—. ¿No sería raro que un asesino al que nunca nadie ha visto, de repente fuera sorprendido por una simple sierva?

—Melissa no miente.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarla _“Melissa”_? —Espetó Klauss, como si fuera un regaño—. ¿Ahora es tu mejor amiga o algo así? Llámala como lo que es: una sierva, o a lo mucho una testigo.

Cedric se apenó por ello, y discretamente bajó su sombrero, intentando que éste le cubriera el posible sonrojo que le podría haber surgido en esos momentos en las mejillas.

—Aun suponiendo que realmente se trate de ese Cráneo, igual lo que Mel… lo que la testigo nos dijo, no sería suficiente para hacer una búsqueda de algún sospechoso

—Aunque... —Intervino Vermillia, colocando un dedo en su mentón, algo pensativa—. Tal vez no se trate del Cráneo, pero... ¿No les daría el motivo suficiente para investigar a ese señor mafioso importante y saber si tiene en efecto a un asesino así en sus filas?

—No precisamente —negó Klauss de inmediato—. Como todo lo que rodea a los grandes líderes de la mafia de por aquí, todos son rumores de la gente. No hay ninguna prueba que vincule directamente a Karllone con alguno de los asesinatos que se adjudican al Cráneo, que de paso ni siquiera es seguro que realmente hayan sido cometidos por éste. Así que si vamos a interrogarlo de alguna forma sobre esto, lo único que tiene que hacer es negar tener idea siquiera de qué le estamos hablando, y nuestras manos se atan.

—¿Entonces de qué forma esto nos puede ser útil? —Inquirió Cedric, bastante más escéptico que en un inicio—. Tenemos a un asesino que ni siquiera sabemos que existe, un líder de la Magia con nada que lo vincule a esto, y una testigo que no vio lo suficiente para siquiera suponer un perfil o descripción del sospechoso. ¿Cómo podemos hacer algo con esto?

—Ahí es dónde radica la diferencia entre un novato como tú, y un Detective de primer grado como yo —respondió Klauss con aire de superioridad, que tomó a Cedric por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué crees que te dije que me dejaras pensar? Esto hay que manejarlo de una manera mucho más astuta. De hecho —chasqueó sus dedos y les sonrió a ambos, emocionado—, creo que tengo una idea… Oh sí, esto será bueno.

Cedric lo miró confundido. ¿De qué venía esa reacción tan espontánea? Klauss notó el desconcierto en su mirada, así que optó por darle una pequeña pista.

—Reglas básicas de la Guerra, novato. Debemos hacer creer a nuestro enemigo que sabemos más de lo que realmente sabemos… Y hacer que cometa un error…

Cedric siguió sin comprender, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo cuando Klauss compartiera con ellos ese dichoso plan que se le había ocurrido. No fue consciente de cuál fue la reacción exacta de Vermillia al oírlo. ¿Lo habrá celebrado y aplaudido?, quizás. Él, por su parte, sintió que la sangre se le helaba ante la idea…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 04**

_* Se dice de un Fantasma/Demonio llamado Krukus que sale de las grietas de las casas viejas, como si estuviera hecho de humo, y asusta a los jóvenes Nuitsen por la noche._


	5. Capítulo 05. Un Plan Simple

**VIKTOR**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 05.  
** **Un Plan Simple**

Cuando el Detective Romani le planteó su plan al Jefe Strauss, éste se prestó algo dudoso. No eran el mismo tipo de dudas que carcomían a Cedric desde que escuchó con lujo de detalle lo que su nuevo compañero tenía en mente, pero definitivamente eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que pidiera la intervención de Bertold, el Fiscal del Distrito Once. Deseaba que revisaran todas las implicaciones y legalidades que algo así tendría de por medio. El capitán estaba seguro de que no estaría de acuerdo, pero Klauss Romani solía ser convincente.

Bertold llegó a la jefatura tres horas después, ya en la tarde. Era un Spekerus alto, de hombros anchos, y piel verdosa con lunares azules. Su cabello era rubio platinado, corto y muy bien peinado e impecable. La gente lo describía como alguien serio y calculador, pero justo, y en efecto esa impresión daba desde un inicio. En cuanto llegó y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Strauss, lo primero que pidió fue ver el reporte completo del interrogatorio de la testigo, además del reporte de los forenses, antes de escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Strauss había predicho eso mismo con exactitud, por lo que le solicitó a Cedric que transcribiera a limpio lo más rápido que le era posible todo lo que Melissa le había dicho, además de sus observaciones de la escena del crimen. No había en realidad mucho que decir, por lo que no tardó tanto en realizar dicha tarea.

Bertold se colocó sus delgados anteojos de arnés plateado, y le echó una rápida leída a todo el papeleo. Su expresión era fría, y se mantuvo inmutable durante todo el rato que pasaba de una página a otra. Cedric y Klauss, por su parte, esperaban pacientes de pie a un lado del escritorio. Una pequeña parte de Cedric pedía que la resolución final fuera que el testimonio de Melissa era suficiente para proceder, que viera algo que él no, y por lo tanto recurrir al plan de Klauss era además de arriesgado, inútil. Sin embargo, aunque aún no descartaba que pudiera decir lo segundo, lo primero lo veía bastante improbable.

Y en efecto, lo fue.

—No sirve —fue lo primero que surgió de los labios de Bertold una vez que terminó de leer. Cerró entonces todo el expediente, y lo dejó sobre el escritorio de Strauss de una forma un tanto despectiva—. Los forenses no encontraron ninguna prueba física contundente, y la testigo sólo vio a un hombre alto, con una máscara de cráneo, al cual ni siquiera pudo identificar como Lycanis, Nosferatis, o lo que sea. Además es una sierva; con o sin nueva ley, si su testimonio no es conciso y claro, el Consejo de Justicia no lo tomará enserio. Daría lo mismo que no hubiera visto nada.

—No lo sé —intervino Strauss con reflexión—. Pudo escuchar con claridad su voz y ver su complexión. Además está esa cicatriz en su nuca —señaló entonces a su propia nuca—. Es una cicatriz muy rara, no muy común. Si lográramos atrapar a un sospechoso, estos puntos podrían ser cruciales para identificarlo.

—Si obtienen un sospechoso, tú lo has dicho, Harold —señaló Bertold tajantemente—. Pero es poco probable que esta declaración tan vaga los lleve a un sospechoso. Si tan sólo hubiera visto su rostro o identificado su raza. Pero, ¿de esta forma? No pondrás a tus detectives a buscar bajo las piedras a todos los tipos con cicatrices raras en su nuca, ¿o sí? Y aun así no es una prueba contundente que pueda usar frente a la corte; especialmente, repito, viniendo de una sierva.

Bertold descruzó sus piernas, y luego las volvió a cruzar, colocando ahora la otra pierna arriba.

—La ley habrá cambiado, pero éste sería apenas el primer juicio en el que se usaría algo como esto. Si quieren que funcione, necesito un nombre, una raza, un sospechoso y un motivo; algo mejor que una risa perturbadora, y cicatriz en la nuca.

Harold suspiró con cansancio, y pasó su mano por su calva. Toda su expresión reflejaba de manera poco sutil su sentir, que se podía traducir como un: _“temía que dijeras eso”_.

Antes de que Klauss o Harold tomaran la palabra, Cedric dio un paso al frente e intervino rápidamente, en un último intento de darle la vuelta a esa situación.

—Señor Fiscal —pronunció de pronto con algo de fuerza—. Con todo respeto, pero como pudo ver en la declaración que le dimos, Melissa vio…

—¿Melissa? —Interrumpió el fiscal, confundido.

—La testigo… la sierva.

—Ah, claro —Exclamó indiferente, y luego le hizo el ademán con su mano de que prosiguiera.

—Melissa vio detalles específicos del atacante que, de acuerdo a lo que nos dijo el Detective Romani, encajan con la descripción que se ha dado de un asesino a sueldo al servicio del Jefe Criminal Serge Karllone. Quizás no sepamos quien fue el ejecutor, pero sería obvio pensar que fuera precisamente Karllone quien lo mandó a asesinar. ¿No se podría hacer nada al respecto con esa información? ¿Vigilarlo o interrogarlo al respecto?

Una pequeña risilla surgió de los labios de Bertold.

—Hablas del Cráneo, ¿cierto? Qué dulce de tu parte, novato —murmuró con total indolencia, acomodándose sus lentes con un dedo—. Pero creo que el Detective Romani también debió de haberte informado de las complicaciones de hacer eso.

—Sí señor, sí lo hice —respondió Klauss con orgullo.

—Nadie sabe quien es este misterioso asesino, o si existe siquiera. Que los datos que esta sierva nos da encajen casualmente con la descripción de alguien que cae casi en la categoría de mito urbano, es casi lo mismo que decir que no encajan con absolutamente nadie. Así que mejor olvide esa idea, Detective… Helsung, ¿cierto?

Cedric ya no dijo nada; sólo bajó la mirada, con mucha frustración en su rostro. Con ese sólo acto le daba la palabra a Klauss, quien gustoso la tomó.

—Bueno, por suerte para todos yo pensé en una alternativa para poder usar esto a nuestro favor.

—¿Cree que ese es el uso de palabras adecuado, detective? —Intervino Bertold, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Disculpe?

— _“Usar esto a nuestro favor”_ —Repitió—. ¿Habla del cruel asesinato de un Barón? ¿Cree que sea prudente _“usar esto a nuestro favor”_?

Klauss vaciló dudoso, y de nuevo esto le causó una singular satisfacción a Cedric. Por segunda vez en el día, su manera de expresarse lo metía en una situación incómoda; evidentemente no era su fuerte, una mala característica para alguien que aspiraba a ser Juez de la Corte de Justicia, si es que algo de eso era verdad.

—Sí, claro… fue sólo un decir —se aclaró entonces su garganta—. Como sea, sé que este testimonio es basura o menos que eso. Sin embargo, yo estoy convencido de que el Cráneo es bastante real, y este testimonio lo confirma. No es un rumor, o algo que vio el amigo de un amigo, si no la declaración de un testigo de primera mano. Hemos intentado dar con algo sobre ese sujeto por años, y esto es lo más cercano que hemos estado a una pista real.

—Pues sigue siendo una pista bastante pobre —concluyó Bertold, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tienen ni un indicio por el cual empezar a buscar.

—Eso no lo discuto. Pero, ¿qué tal le suena esto? —Sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción—. Tenemos una testigo del delito, eso es un hecho que no podemos negar. Su testimonio no sirve, sí,  pero sólo nosotros sabemos realmente lo que dicho testimonio dice. —Bertold pareció intrigado, y eso era decir mucho considerando su perpetua expresión estoica. Cedric se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección—. Eso se traduce a que tenemos un factor sorpresa importante que podemos aprovechar. Hasta ahora nadie nunca había visto al Cráneo cometer alguno de sus asesinatos, o alguien que pudiera colocarlo sin duda alguna en una escena del crimen. Pero ahora sabemos que estuvo en esa casa, esa noche. No estaría mal exagerar un poquito lo que la sierva realmente vio, ¿o no?

—¿Qué tan _“poquito”_?

—Casi nada. Solamente corremos el rumor de que en efecto tenemos una testigo del asesinato, que pudo ver el rostro del Cráneo y que lo podría identificar en cuanto hagamos un arresto, lo cuál podría ser posible pronto gracias a la información que nos dio esta testigo.

—Entiendo —añadió Bertold, apoyando su brazo en respaldo de la silla, y su cabeza contra su mano—. ¿Y qué ganaríamos con eso?

—Es muy simple, en realidad: el rumor se esparce, e inevitablemente llegará a oídos de Serge Karllone. Éste, al enterarse de que su asesino más conocido y escurridizo podría haber sido reconocido al fin, de inmediato intentará actuar, y de seguro querrá hacer algo contra nuestra testigo. La desesperación es la madre de los descuidos, y cuando cometa ese descuido, _¡pum!_ —Chocó en ese momento su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda—. Es casi seguro de que mandaría al propio Cráneo a encargarse de ello. En el peor de los casos atrapamos al hombre responsable de al menos quince asesinatos comprobables, y en el mejor hacemos un trato con él para que nos confirme la implicación de Karllone en estos, y los tenemos a ambos en una sola jugada. ¿Lo ven?, es un plan simple.

Bertold se le quedó viendo fijamente en silencio por largo rato. Giraba un poco sus dedos contra su sien, como si intentara apaciguar algún dolor, o sencillamente concentrarse.

—¿Simple? Yo lo llamaría estúpido… pero con cierta lógica —concluyó sorpresivamente, aunque con casi nada de emoción—. Obligar a Karllone a actuar rápido, podría orillarlo a cometer algún error inesperado.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con el plan del detective Romani —intervino Cedric de pronto, de nuevo dando un paso al frente, y haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran sobre él—. Es muy peligroso; estaríamos exponiéndola a un gran peligro, ¡no es correcto!

—¿Exponiendo a quién? —inquirió Bertold, confundido.

—¡A Melissa! ¡A la testigo!

—Ah, claro —exclamó, otra vez indiferente—. Bueno, mientras su dueño actual, que supongo que ahora sería la Baronesa… —echó un vistazo rápido al expediente en el escritorio para recordar su nombre—. Illia Montallo, está de acuerdo en _“exponer”_ su propiedad en favor de atrapar al asesino de su padre, todo estará bien. Pero requeriríamos que firmara una responsiva.

—¿Responsiva? —masculló Cedric, atragantándose con su enojo. Técnicamente no había nada incorrecto con referirse a Melissa, o a cualquier otro siervo como ella, como una _“propiedad”_. Sin embargo, a Cedric siempre le había resultado de alguna forma algo… incorrecto.

—¿Cómo ha pensado proseguir con este plan exactamente, detective? —cuestionó Bertold, curioso.

—Lo primero sería dar una declaración oficial en la que digamos directamente que tenemos a una testigo y que pudo identificar al asesino del Barón. Lo segundo consistiría en usar a algunos de mis informantes para que esparzan la noticia en las calles de que pensamos sin lugar a duda que el asesino es el Cráneo. Con el tiempo adecuado, el rumor llegará a oídos de Karllone. El último paso sería sólo cuestión de mover a la sierva a una casa de seguridad, cuya ubicación también sería filtrada de manera sutil en las calles. Le ponemos bastante vigilancia, y esperamos a  que alguien dé un paso en falso. De nuevo, bastante simple.

—¿Crees que debamos contactar al Comisionado Williams para saber su opinión? —cuestionó Strauss de pronto, más curioso que preocupado.

—No creo que sea necesario molestar el Comisionado Distrital con este asunto. Me parece que entra a la perfección en la jurisdicción de su oficina, capitán. Sólo habría que coordinarse con las autoridades locales del sitio al que la quieren mover, si es fuera de este distrito. —Volvió a descruzarse de piernas, y volverlas a cruzar casi inmediatamente después—. Y supongo que desean que Harold y yo hagamos dicha declaración, ¿o no?

—Tú tienes contacto con la prensa —aclaró Strauss—. Podrías organizarnos una entrevista que salga en todas las estaciones de radio a la hora pico. Sin mencionar lo carismático que eres siempre con los reporteros…

—No tienes que adularme. Lo haré; es mi trabajo después de todo. Pero no hay que ser tan obvios con la intención de hacer que esto se sepa tan desesperadamente.

La suerte parecía echada. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo, y no había nada más que discutir. Todos, a excepción de Cedric, a quien la idea seguía provocándole un desagradable nudo en la garganta.

—Por ello debemos actuar lo más pronto posible, fiscal —señaló Klauss en tono bromista—. Y recuerde actuar normal; sólo decir que tenemos una testigo, pero sin dar muchos detalles; que a Karllone le carcoma la duda...

—Romani, yo siempre estoy normal —le respondió con frialdad en su tono, mientras organizaba su maletín. Unos segundos después lo cerró, y se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la puerta—. Trabajaré en citar a una rueda de prensa a más tardar mañana, Harold. Vístete con tus mejores trapos, y ustedes intenten obtener el permiso de la Baronesa antes de eso. Si no, todo esto será inútil.

Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo del despacho con suma tranquilidad.

—Siempre es un placer saludarlo… —exclamó Klauss con fuerza, justo un instante antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él—. Cara de sapo desabrido. Bueno, da igual. Entonces, ¿jefe? ¿Ya se siente más tranquilo?

Harold se recargó hacia atrás por completo en su silla, entrecruzando sus dedos sobre su barriga. Tenía una mueca reflexiva en su boca, que hacía que su bigote tomara una forma inusual. Entre su silencio, extendió su mano a su caja de puros, sacando uno, para encenderlo un instante después con un cerillo.

—Sigo pensando que es un plan demasiado rebuscado —expresó el Jefe Strauss, soltando el humo del puro al hablar—. Además de que depende mucho de que podamos predecir exactamente cómo es que Karllone reaccionará. Aunque es cierto que es lo más cerca que hemos estado de tener a esos malditos entre nuestras manos. No sé qué pensar, pero supongo que estoy emocionado. —Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. No hay que cantar victoria todavía, pero si esto funciona y llegásemos a atraparlos a ambos, sería el logro más grande de mi carrera, y de la tuya de paso, Romani.

Klauss sonrió complacido; era bastante evidente que estaba consciente de ello, sin necesidad de que alguien más se lo dijera.

—Quiero ofrecerme para ser parte de la protección de la testigo, señor —intervino Cedric de pronto, con bastante firmeza en su voz, tomando un poco por sorpresa a ambos.

—Vaya, cuanta determinación, flacucho —comentó divertido el Lycanis alto y fornido—. Pero mejor guárdatela para cuando conozcas a una chica de verdad, ¿quieres?

Cedric lo miró de reojo, molesto por su comentario tan impertinente.

—Con todo respeto muchacho, pero tú no te ves muy apto para el programa de protección a testigos —contestó Strauss, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Además es tu primer día. Pensé en un inicio que éste sería un primer caso sencillo, además de interesante, para ti. Sin embargo, se ha complicado un poco más de lo que tenía previsto. Quizás sea mejor que dejemos que Romani se encargue de esto por su cuenta.

—Tengo más habilidades de lo que mi... apariencia pudiera dar a entender, jefe —acentuó Cedric sin disminuir su _“determinación”_ —. Todo está en mi expediente, si gusta revisar. Además, creía que era el nuevo compañero del Detective Romani; sea donde sea, es mi responsabilidad apoyarlo y cubrirlo.

—Ah, no me hagas llorar —exclamó Klauss, con el mismo tono de antes, pero Cedric intentó no reaccionar a ello.

—Por último, señor, creo que Melissa…

—O sea, la sierva, ¿no? —interrumpió Strauss con el puro entre sus dedos. Cedric hizo una pequeña pausa, aspirando aire por su nariz, y luego prosiguió sin responder directamente tan innecesaria pregunta.

—Creo que se sentiría más en confianza con alguien conocido, y creo que conmigo se sintió más cómoda que con el Detective Romani; sin ofender.

—¿Por qué eso habría de ofenderme? —Comentó Klauss, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No aspiro a ser el único que la cuide, pero quisiera estar involucrado en dicha tarea de tiempo completo.

—Por mí no hay problema, jefe —Añadió Romani, sorprendiendo un poco al Nosferatis a su lado—. Con gusto lo supervisaré yo mismo, junto con el resto del equipo que ya tengo en mente para apoyarme.

Una sonrisa más que maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, y esto a Cedric no le dio para nada buena espina.

—Vaya, vaya; ¿qué puedo hacer? —Exclamó Strauss a modo de rendición—. Parece que están muy decididos en lo que quieren hacer. Está bien, ambos estarán asignados al equipo que protegerá a la sierva. Tanto esfuerzo en una sierva, no puedo creerlo… —se percibía en efecto incredulidad en su voz—. Romani, tú estás a cargo. Forma tu equipo, y encárgate de recibir el permiso de la Baronesa. Ya oíste a Bertold, la rueda de prensa es mañana. Asegúrate de tener todo listo a más tardar pasado mañana muy temprano. A más tardar pasado mañana muy temprano, ¿oíste?

—Puede contar conmigo, jefe —le respondió el Lycanis, haciendo un saludo un tanto cómico con su mano—. Bueno, andando novato. Tenemos mucho que preparar.

Ambos salieron del despacho, y se notaba que Klauss se cargaba encima un ferviente buen humor; demasiado ferviente, y demasiado bueno, desde la perspectiva de Cedric.

—Esto será divertido, novato —comentó Klauss con ánimo, una vez que estuvieron afuera de la oficina—. Ya lo tengo todo pensado. Usaremos una bonita casa de campo en la zona rural del Distrito Cuatro. Elegiré a tres lindas y sexys oficiales como compañeras, y pasaremos todo el día y noche con ellas. Solos en el campo, muchas cosas pueden pasar…

—Está bromeando, ¿verdad? —Espetó Cedric con fuerza, casi ofendido, parándose en seco en su lugar—. Esto es cosa seria, ¡muy muy seria! Hablamos de la vida de una…

Sus palabras se cortaron de golpe, sin concluir lo que deseaba decir. El Detective de Primer Grado lo miró sobre su hombro.

—¿La vida de una qué? —Inquirió, despectivo—. ¿De una sierva? Oye, ¿cuál es tu asunto con ella? Enserio no eres de esos raros a los que les gusta acostarse con siervas, ¿o sí? —Su mirada se cubrió de reproche—. Si encima de flacucho y santurrón eres un degenerado, tendremos un problema para ser compañeros. ¿Tendremos un problema, Helsung?

Cedric bajó su mirada, con algo de inconsciente sumisión. Para bien o para mal, ese sujeto, por más desesperante que fuera, era su superior, y él era sólo un novato que no había completado aún ni veinticuatro horas en ese puesto. Debía ser cuidadoso con las cosas que decía y hacía…

—No, claro que no —rechazó tajantemente—. Pero usted además de todo está comprometido con una maravillosa mujer. No debería estar planeando… ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera como una broma.

Klauss bufó con fastidio, impasible ante su queja.

—Si enserio vas a ser mi compañero, tendrás que aprender a no tomarte las cosas tan enserio. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Cedric miró en silencio como aquel individuo se alejaba, indiferente ante la situación que había hecho que se pusiera en camino. ¿Valía realmente la pena poner la vida de alguien en riesgo por una posibilidad remota de atrapar a un escurridizo asesino? ¿Qué es lo que Melissa pensaría de eso? Aunque, siendo justos, eso poco importaría. No era como si en su papel de sierva perteneciente a una casa noble, tuviera voz o voto en eso. Si la Baronesa aceptaba ese loco plan, ella no tendría más que agachar la cabeza, asentir, y obedecer. Si algo salía mal, _“sólo perderían una sierva”_. Ni siquiera era una testigo de verdad, sólo era una carnada cualquiera. Tendrían una responsiva, no importaría nada más, y la Baronesa podría conseguirse una nueva.

Así siempre habían sido las cosas desde que tenía memoria.

Pero no tenía sentido pensar en ello en esos momentos. Tenía un caso, y por endeuna misión. Mientras Klauss Romani se enfocaba en atrapar a ese asesino, y a divertirse aparentemente, él se encargaría de proteger a Melissa. Ese era su único fin.

Pero debía de dejar de ser tan obvio, o terminaría por meterse de nuevo en problemas.

_“¿Cuál es tu asunto con ella? Enserio no eres de esos raros a los que les gusta acostarse con siervas, ¿o sí?”_

Recordó las palabras que el Detective Romani le dijo hace poco. Si tan sólo lo supiera, si tan sólo hubiera oído todas las habladurías que su propia familia se dedicaba a esparcir. Había tenido suerte de mudarse a ese sitio, bastante lejos de esos rumores maliciosos. Pero tarde o temprano lo alcanzarían, especialmente si seguía comportándose de esa manera.

¿Era eso lo que lo tenía así? ¿Algún tipo de interés morboso por Melissa? No, claro que no. Él lo sabía bien, pero muchas veces era difícil evitar que todas esas palabras, todos esos murmullos bajos a sus espaldas, se metieran a su cabeza e hicieran sus estragos en ella. Cedric Helsung no era un degenerado, como el Detective Romani tan despectivamente había expresado. Pero sí era muchas otras cosas, y en esos momentos, era un detective de la Policía Civil. Pero, ¿qué más era aparte de eso…?

— — — —

Y el plan se ejecutó tal y como lo acordaron. Klauss habló con la Baronesa sobre los detalles del plan, y ésta, según sus palabras, aceptó gustosa. Cedric tuvo sus dudas sobre qué tan cierto podía ser eso, partiendo del hecho de que el Detective Lycanis no le había dejado una buena impresión cuando estuvieron en su casa. Se preguntó si acaso había omitido algunos de los detalles más escabrosos, a favor de que tomara una posición más abierta a la idea. Se preguntó además el qué habría opinado Melissa de todo ello, pues era probable que no se le hubiera cuestionado al respecto. Aunque la Baronesa parecía algo más afable en su trato hacia ella; quizás sí le había preguntado al respecto, y ella había aceptado colocarse en tal posición. Melissa parecía muy decidida en querer ayudar a atrapar al asesino de su señor, y si no podía hacerlo con su testimonio, podría hacerlo siendo un señuelo.

Cedric tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de que las cosas eran así.

El Fiscal Bertold y el Jefe Strauss dieron su conferencia de prensa al día siguiente. Todo lo que dijeron fue exacto, tal y como lo hablaron, dando sólo la información necesaria para hacer que los interesados por lo menos voltearan a verlos sobre sus hombros con interés. La declaración fue justo en el recibidor de la jefatura, por lo que el novato Nosferatis pudo escuchar con suma claridad todo lo que dijeron. Parecían actores de teatro recitando con puntos y comas precisos el guión que les habían suministrado, pero a oídos comunes sonaron convincentes.

No tuvo mucho contacto con Klauss durante ese día. Él al parecer estaba muy ocupado encargándose de esparcir el resto de la información pertinente en las calles, de manera paralela a la declaración, y de organizar al _“equipo”_ que los apoyaría en la casa de seguridad a la que irían. No le informó en lo absoluto quién más los acompañaría, lo que lo hizo suponer que las intenciones que había expresado el día anterior, podrían ser verídicas. Por su parte, lo pusieron a hacer papeleo, más burocrático que otra cosa, quizás en un intento de mantenerlo ocuparlo. Cedric por suerte era bastante rápido con ese tipo de trabajos, por lo que pudo darse el tiempo de realizar su propia investigación con respecto al caso… y también sobre otro par de temas de su interés.

Casi terminado el día, su nuevo compañero se presentó en su escritorio, sólo para informarle que debía presentarse al día siguiente a las 500 horas, y que se reuniría todo el equipo frente a la cochera de la jefatura. De ahí pasarían a recoger a Melissa, aunque él no se refirió a ella por su nombre obviamente, y luego directo a la casa de campo que había conseguido. No le dijo nada más, y de momento no lo ocupaba.

Dentro de lo que cabía, debía de aceptar que el Detective de Primer Grado era bastante eficiente cuando se lo proponía, logrando planear toda esa operación él solo, y en veinticuatro horas. Esperaba que en efecto se hubiera encargado de todos los detalles, incluyendo coordinarse con las autoridades del Distrito Cuatro. Fuera como fuera, el día siguiente empezaría todo.

El sol aún no salía cuando Cedric se levantó, se bañó, vistió y arregló. Ese día optaría por cubrirse con un abrigo café, además de su sombrero marrón oscuro; éste también le quedaba algo chico. Había preparado una maleta de viaje para cinco días. Según le dijeron, les habían autorizado la operación y vigilancia por siete días, con la excusa de que luego de ese tiempo su testigo declararía ante el Consejo de Justicia. No era cierto, pero así se había esparcido el rumor. Esto era obviamente para obligar a su objetivo a actuar de inmediato antes de que dicha declaración ocurriese. Sin embargo, ni Klauss ni el Jefe Strauss le aclararon qué pasaría si luego de esos siete días no ocurría nada, y su objetivo no se presentaba en la casa de seguridad. ¿Melissa volvería a la mansión y la dejarían a su suerte? Era difícil determinar cuál escenario era el mejor para Melissa: que el tal Cráneo en efecto se presentara, o no.

Con maleta en mano, sombrero en su cabeza y revolver en su funda en el interior de su saco, el nuevo Detective salió de su departamento y se dirigió a pie hacia la estación. Las calles estaban desiertas, y una gruesa niebla se alzaba por el camino, dándole a todo el recorrido un aspecto bastante lúgubre, pero que al Nosferatis le resultaba mucho más agradable.

Al llegar a la Jefatura, se dirigió al portón abierto del garaje. En el interior, pudo ver a unos pocos encargados comenzando con su trabajo diario en el mantenimiento de los vehículos, o quizás más bien eran aún los del turno de la madrugada. Cedric se paró delante del portón, dejando suficiente espacio por si algún vehículo quería salir. Miró a su alrededor; a excepción de los encargados, no se veía ni una sola alma en la redonda. Dejó su maleta en el suelo, y echó un vistazo a su reloj bolsillo. Faltaban aún unos cuantos minutos para que dieran las cinco.

—Quizás llegué muy temprano —murmuró para sí mismo. Guardó de nuevo su reloj y aguardó. Esperaba no haberse confundido, y cuando le dijeron que se verían ahí mismo a las 500 horas, no habrían querido decir algo distinto a las cinco de la mañana. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de que hubiera sido algún tipo de broma; a esas alturas, ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

—Cedric Helsung, supongo —escuchó que una voz femenina se hacía escuchar de pronto justo detrás de él, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido. Quien quiera que fuera, se trataba de alguien que tenía la pisada tan suave y sigilosa como para que un Nosferatis como él, con la oscuridad aún reinante como ventaja, no la hubiera notado. Al oírla se giró de inmediato, casi alarmado, encontrándose casi de frente con dicha persona—. Según tu carta de recomendación, eres un detective muy puntual y dedicado. Por lo pronto, sólo he podido confirmar lo primero; ¿me mostrarás que también es cierto lo segundo en esta misión?

Era una mujer Lycanis, más alta que él o tal vez daba esa impresión por sus orejas de lobo de pelaje negro  que se alzaban encima de su cabeza. Tenía el cabello negro, del mismo tono que sus orejas, corto hasta la mitad del cuello, algo despeinado, y de su parte trasera se asomaba una afelpada cola ondeante, del mismo color. Usaba un bombín que combinaba con su vestido largo color azul. De debajo de su falda, se asomaban dos botas largas de tacones altos. Sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente, mientras posaba una mano en su cintura, adoptando una postura bastante confiada.

A Cedric no le pareció en lo absoluto conocida, y no supo bien cómo reaccionar en un inicio o cómo responder.

—Ah, ¿disculpe? —Exclamó confundido, sobre todo por la mención de su _“carta de recomendación”_ —. ¿Nos conocemos, señorita?

—Claro que no, jamás nos hemos dirigido la palabra —Le respondió la extraña casi indiferente, centrando su mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la calle; parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien entre la niebla—. Pero suelo revisar los antecedentes de los detectives nuevos que llegan a la oficina. Me gusta saber con quién estoy trabajando y si son capaces de tal labor.

—Entiendo… —Murmuró algo asombrado, no tanto por lo que había dicho sino más bien por la forma tan directa y honesta con la que lo había hecho. Aunque ciertamente él había hecho algo bastante parecido antes de entrar ahí, leyendo todos los archivos y artículos referentes a ese distrito y a la Jefatura a la que ingresaría.

La mujer de azul se tomó una breve pausa, mirando aún con detenimiento a la calle. Al aparentemente no visualizar lo que esperaba, se viró una vez más a Cedric, y le extendió su mano derecha en ademán de saludo.

—Suzane Constantine, Detective de Primer Grado.

—¿Detective de Primer Grado? —Masculló Cedric como un pequeño pensamiento en voz alta, e instintivamente alzó su mano para tomar la de ella en un amistoso apretón. ¿Era otra Detective de Primer Grado? Al igual que en el caso de Klauss, le pareció interesante ver lo joven que se veía para ostentar ya tal grado; aunque muchos dirían que las apariencias pueden engañar.

El Nosferatis había leído tantos archivos y casos anteriores, que no tardó mucho en venírsele a la mente un recuerdo que venía relacionado con ese preciso nombre que acababa de darle.

—Suzane Constantine… ¿De casualidad no fue usted quien… atrapó el año pasado al Gran Ladrón Maximilian Migall que robó más de diez millones de Uprias en joyas valiosas?

Al fin una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios de la Lycanis.

—La misma. Veo que también te gusta estar preparado antes de pisar territorio nuevo. Ese es un buen indicio, pero no será suficiente para hacerme un buen juicio de ti, soy algo... exigente.

—¡No era esa mi… intención! —Murmuró rápidamente por reflejo—. Lo siento…

En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué se disculpaba. Pero fuera como fuera, esa mujer era también un Detective de Primer Grado, igual que Klauss Romani. E igual que él, su nombre aparecía en varios casos que tuvo la oportunidad de leer, siendo precisamente el de Maximilian Migall uno de los más sonados. Además de eso, si no recordaba mal, su nombre se encontraba también en algunos casos ligados a Armin Viniani, otro importante Jefe Criminal con operaciones en diferentes distritos, pero que al igual que Serge Karllone se las había arreglado para mantener sus manos limpias.

¿Sería acaso la Detective Constantine del mismo tipo de persona que Klauss Romani?; realmente esperaba que no. Se veía mucho más seria, y eso ya era ventaja.

Una vez que logró salir de la primera impresión, comenzó cavilar un poco sobre su presencia en ese lugar, y a esa hora. Notó que miraba de nuevo hacia la calle, con algo de insistencia. ¿Sería acaso uno de los que iban a acompañarlos a la misión? Fue imposible no recordar lo que Klauss había comentado el día anterior, sobre elegir a _“tres lindas y sexys oficiales como compañeras”_. Casi por mero reflejo, echó un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de la detective ante él, mientras ella seguía mirando hacia afuera. Era una mujer atractiva, sin duda; pero le era difícil determinar si era del tipo de mujer a la cual el Detective Romani llamaría _“sexy”_ , y tampoco es que estuviera muy interesado en saberlo.

Al ser completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, reaccionó apenado, volteándose de inmediato hacia otro lado. Suzane aparentemente no se mantuvo ignorante de su accionar, pues casi al mismo tiempo lo volteó a ver de reojo, intrigada.

—¿De… casualidad usted está esperando al Detective Klauss Romani? —Susurró Cedric dudoso, quizás en un intento de cambiar el tema.

Suzane logró disimular, pero en realidad sí había notado la forma en la que la estaba viendo. Y eso, ligado a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer, le ayudó a darse una buena idea de la parvada de tonterías que de seguro le había dicho el _“respetable”_ detective Romani.

—Me pidió ayuda con este caso, sí —respondió secamente—. Aunque si piensas que él va a llegar temprano, estás en un grave error. Lo que tiene de brillante, lo tiene de impuntual.

—Brillante, ¿eh? —Murmuró Cedric, no muy convencido ante tal afirmación.

—Lo que estoy esperando es mi desayuno, que no ha de tardar mucho —le aclaró Suzane, justo antes de echarle un ojo a su reloj de bolsillo. Ya eran más de la cinco.

—¿Su desayuno? —Cedric colocó instintivamente su mano sobre su abdomen. Ahora que lo mencionaba, no había desayunado nada antes de ir ahí, aunque aún era algo temprano—. Entiendo, ¿entonces ya está enterada de los detalles de la misión?

—Por supuesto —Respondió la Lycanis con absoluta tranquilidad—. Me proporcionaron una copia de los archivos del caso de homicidio y un resumen de lo más importante de la misión de señuelo. Los estudié junto con las demás declaraciones que me facilitó Romani. —Se cruzó entonces de brazos, mirando pensativa hacia el techo—. Debo decir que esto es una jugada muy arriesgada de su parte, y típica de él. Pero si llegara a salir bien...

—¡Detective Constantine! —Se escuchó de pronto que resonaba un grito entre la oscuridad y la neblina. Un instante después, pudieron notar una figura larguirucha abriéndose paso hacia ellos, agitando algo sobre su cabeza con una mano. La imagen poco a poco se fue aclarando conforme se les acercaba—. ¡Disculpe la tardanza!, ¡ya llegue!

Dicha persona se detuvo delante de ellos, respirando con agitación para intentar recuperar el aliento tras su aparente largo trote. Se trataba de un chico Spekerus de cabello rubio corto; piel verdosa y con lunares verdes más oscuros en diferentes partes de su rostro, y ojos color dorado con las pupilas horizontales y alargadas que eran comunes en algunos Spekerus, al igual que las orejas con apariencia de aletas a los costados de su cabeza.

Una vez que ya pudo respirar normal, se paró derecho, y Cedric pudo notar que era bastante alto, incluso más que la Detective Constantine, pero quizás no tanto como Romani.

—Le traje su favorito, detective —declaró el recién llegado, y entonces le extendió un objeto alargado envuelto en papel blanco y rojo—.   _Roast beef_ marinado, con queso extra —puso principal énfasis en esa última parte.

—Justo a tiempo —indicó Suzane, tomando el paquete que le extendía, y de inmediato comenzando a abrirlo con ligera desesperación en sus dedos—. Me muero de hambre; no puedo comenzar tan temprano mi rutina sin las proteínas adecuadas. Gracias, Luke.

—¡De nada, detective! —Respondió el Spekerus con entusiasmo en su voz, y colocó sus manos atrás de su cabeza de forma relajada. Suzane, por su lado, le daba una primera mordida a lo que parecía ser un emparedado con bastante carne y queso en su interior. Al hacerlo, una pequeña expresión de gusto se asomó en su rostro mientras saboreaba el caliente bocado—. La señora del restaurante dijo que estaba loco por ir a molestarla tan temprano en la madrugada, pero le dije que era un asunto oficial muy importante de vida o muerte. No me hizo caso con eso, pero lo hizo cuando le dije que era para usted. Al parecer su nombre la intimidó.

—No es eso, sólo sabe quién es un buen cliente —aclaró Suzane entre mordida y mordida—. ¿No compraste para ti?

—Sí, detective, pero me lo comí de camino acá para tener energías para correr. —Tras decir eso, se dio un par de palmadas en su propio abdomen.

Ese chico se veía realmente animado. Su voz era algo aniñada, casi caricaturesca, y su sonrisa parecía inmutable. No traía uniforme de oficial, sino que usaba vestimenta formal como la de Cedric, aunque no traía saco, ni corbata, ni chaleco… ni sombrero; básicamente su atuendo se componía de un una camisa azul verdoso con el primer botón superior desabrochado, pantalones formales negros y zapatos del mismo color. A sus costados colgaban dos fundas, cada una con su respectivo revolver en ella. ¿Sería acaso otro detective?

Suzane, con toda su perspicacia, notó de inmediato la duda latente en el rostro de Cedric, y se apresuró a apaciguarla.

—Él es Luke Stillion, mi compañero —mencionó Suzane, una vez que tragó por completo lo que tenía en la boca—. Luke, él es el nuevo detective, Cedric Helsung.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó el Spekerus, con más fuerza de la debida—. El nuevo compañero del detective Romani, ¿no? —Le echó entones una mirada nada discreta y completa al Nosferatis de arriba abajo—.  Ese sombrero le queda un poco chico.

—Ah… lo sé... —Murmuró apenado, y rápidamente se retiró el sombrero con una mano—. Mucho gusto, soy Cedric Helsung, Detective de Tercer Grado.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Volvió a expresar Luke con demasiada fuerza—. ¡Yo también lo soy! Llevo ya casi un año como compañero de la Detective Constantine. Cielos, un año; cómo pasa el tiempo. Pero eso significa que ya no soy el novato, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos dorados de reptil se posaron en Suzane, quien seguía más concentrada en su emparedado que en su charla. Realmente se veía que lo estaba disfrutando en silencio. No por nada era ese su restaurante favorito.

—Técnicamente los dos son novatos —puntualizó—, pero tú eres el novato con mayor experiencia, si eso te hace sentir mejor. A partir de ahora se les va a evaluar más rigurosamente a ambos, así que no bajes tu desempeño, Luke. No quiero que te conviertas en el peor novato.

Dicho eso, continuó comiendo. Cedric miró con curiosidad a ambos de manera fugaz. Entonces, ¿ese chico era su compañero? ¿Y llevaba no mucho tiempo más que él? Eso significaba entonces que en esa jefatura había dos Detectives de Primer Grado, a cargo de dos Detectives de Tercer Grado novatos.

Pasó rápido de ese pensamiento a uno más importante. ¿Estaba Luke Stillon ahí porque los iba a acompañar? Parecía lógico, siendo el compañero de la Detective Constantine, y además considerando que estaba presente ahí y a esa hora. Definitivamente él no era ni de cerca una chica sexy como las que Romani había mencionado. ¿Sería posible que realmente estuviera bromeando cuando hizo aquel comentario?

De pronto, mientras estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones, algo en el joven Spekerus llamó su atención. O no era precisamente él… sino algo que se movía debajo de su camisa. Y en ese momento sólo lo podía describir como _“algo”_ , pues no tenía ni idea qué pudiera ser, pero lo que fuera parecía ser como una protuberancia ovalada que se movía por su abdomen, haciendo que su camisa se agitara. Cedric, sin darse cuenta, se quedó viendo aquello, totalmente confundido.

—¿Algo así como una guerra de Novatos por la supervivencia del más fuerte? —Cuestionó Luke, sonriente, aún sin notar lo incómodo y confundido que su nuevo compañero se veía—. ¡Eso sería divertido! ¿No lo cree, Detective Halsong?

Cedric seguía tan sumido en eso que se movía bajo su camisa, que no captó en un inicio que le hablaban a él.

 _"La anatomía Spekerus no es mi especialidad”_ , se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. _“¿Estará bien si pregunto? Tal vez sea demasiado inapropiado..."_

—¿Le sucede algo, Detective Halsong? —insistió Luke con ímpetu, obligándolo a reaccionar.

—¿Eh? Ah… es Helsung... Perdón, ¿qué estaban diciendo?

Suzane le dio otra mordida al emparedado, siguiendo la mirada de Cedric hasta el estómago de Luke. Lo que había estado en su abdomen moviéndose, había bajado ahora hasta sus pantalones, comenzando a moverse debajo de estos, y esto no hizo más que dejar más atónito aún al Nosferatis.

—No seas grosero con Helsung —sentenció la Lycanis—, enséñale lo que ocultas en tus pantalones.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Cedric asustado al escuchar tal petición, poniéndose casi más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

Luke al principio pareció no entender, hasta bajar su mirada hacia sus pantalones y él mismo ver aquella protuberancia moviéndose debajo de estos.

—¡Ah!, ¡por supuesto! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Déjeme presentarle a mi amiguita, Detective Helsung… —Y dicho eso, introdujo como si nada su mano en sus pantalones, dejando pasmado a nuevo novato.

—¡¡No!!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no es necesario! —Dijo rápidamente nervioso, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—¡No sea tímido! ¡Ella es… Chica!

Y de golpe, sacó su mano de sus pantalones y la extendió hacia él. Sobre su palma, había una pequeña criatura gelatinosa, de un color verde transparente y con ojos rojizos que lo miraba atentamente, con una pequeña sonrisita en lo que parecía ser su boca.

—¡Chica! —Escuchó como surgía ese sonido de aquella criatura con total claridad, y al hacerlo su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

Cedric no tuvo tiempo de sentirse aliviado, pues pasó de estar asustado a completamente confundido de un segundo a otro. Miró fijamente a la extraña criatura en la mano de Luke, y ésta, aparentemente, lo miraba a él. Parecía una esfera hecha de gelatina verde, y se movía por sí sola, eso era claro. ¿Era acaso un ser vivo? ¿Algún tipo de animal?

—¿Chica? —Susurró despacio—. Pero… ¿Qué es…?

—Es Chica —respondió Luke con total tranquilidad, y con su sonrisa aún más extensa de lo que era en un inicio.

—Sí, pero… me refiero a qué es en sí, qué tipo de especie. Nunca había visto una criatura como esa antes.

—Oh, pues ella es…

—¡Lamento la demora! —se oyó de pronto un pequeño grito desde lo lejos, interrumpiendo de nuevo a la mitad la explicación. Una nueva recién llegada se acercó corriendo con rapidez hacia ellos, aunque ella lo hacía desde el interior de la jefatura. La otra diferencia era que, a diferencia de los otros dos, ella resultó conocida para Cedric.

—¡¿Oficial Williams?! —Exclamó sorprendido al ver a aquella atractiva oficial Nosferatis de cabello castaño que lo había escoltado a la Jefatura hace dos días. Se le veía bastante apurada y algo diferente a como la había visto por primera vez, ya que se encontraba usando un vestido con estampado floral de color verde claro y no su uniforme de oficial. Adicional a ello, cargaba una canasta en una mano, y con la otra sostenía la correa de un artefacto alargado que le colgaba de la espalda. Dicho artefacto, no le fue del todo claro al Detective, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente; parecía… ¿un cañón?

—¡Me tardé un poco haciendo el desayuno para todos! —Se disculpó Jolly con apuro—. Y… me quedé un poco dormida, ¡pero no llegué tan tarde…! ¿Verdad?

—En lo absoluto, Oficial Williams —le respondió Suzane con normalidad—. Romani aún no aparece siquiera. Y su llegada acaba de confirmar mi teoría de que sería el último en llegar.

Esa información la hizo soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—¡Jolly, Molly, Solly! —Exclamó Luke con mucho ímpetu al verla ahí y ya reunida con ellos. Tenía a Chica aún en su palma, mientras con los dedos de su otra mano la acariciaba un poco—. ¿Tú también nos vas a acompañar a esta importante, importante misión? Te ves hermosa, ¿por qué no usas vestidos como ese más seguido en la oficina…? Ah sí, el uniforme…

—¡Gracias Luke! —le contestó con alegría, y con una sonrisita en los labios—. Y sí, me asignaron a esta misión como oficial de apoyo, Klauss me recomendó que usara vestimenta de civil para no llamar la atención.

Miró entonces a su propio vestido, tomándolo de la orilla y moviéndolo un poquito para lucirlo.

—Él sugirió eso, ¿eh? —Murmuró Cedric con seriedad, y sus ojos se achicaron con desaprobación. Al parecer Romani no había estado bromeando tanto como creía. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero más le valía que no pensara en sobrepasarse…

No, eso era poco probable; ni siquiera él se atrevería a algo como eso. Después de todo, ella…

Miró de reojo a Jolly disimuladamente. No lo diría abiertamente, pero se había dado tiempo de investigar un par de cosas sobre ella en específico. No sabía con seguridad porqué, simplemente le había nacido la curiosidad apremiante. Quizás también le gustaba investigar a la gente con la que trabajaría, así como la Detective Constantine dijo que solía hacer, aunque no se había tomado el mismo tiempo para investigar a su nuevo compañero. ¿Cuál era su opinión con respecto a lo que había descubierto? Bueno… no estaba seguro todavía.

De pronto, la atención de Jolly se centró en él, y le sonrió de manera amistosa tomando por sorpresa al chico Nosferatis. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que la miraba? ¿O acaso había leído su mente? Ese último pensamiento le pareció absurdo casi de inmediato.

—Hola, Cedric, buenos días —le saludó con un tono dulce—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus primeros días? ¿Te has adaptado bien?

—Sí, muy bien, gracias —le respondió con cautela.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¡Hice el desayuno! Emparedados de jamón y tomate. ¿Quieren uno?

—Eres muy amable —comentó Suzane—, pero Luke y yo acabamos de desayunar.

—Oh… entiendo —susurró con pesar la Nosferatis, agachando la cabeza.  Al parecer no se esperaba eso, y eso la desanimaba un poco—. Es una lástima…

—Pero creo que el nuevo novato, que no soy yo, no ha comido, Jolly —añadió Luke, mientras seguía acariciando a Chica.

—No, descuiden —contestó Cedric apresuradamente, agitando sus manos—. No es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia…

Él decía eso, pero lo cierto es que el rostro de Jolly casi se iluminó al oírlo.

—¡No eres para nada una molestia, Cedric! —Se acercó, buscando dentro de la canasta uno de los emparedados, para luego extendérselo—. Fui yo quien me entusiasmé de más haciendo sándwiches en la mañana, después de todo es la primera vez que me asignan a algo así y... por favor, tómalo.

Cedric observó el emparedado que le extendía. Estaba delicadamente envuelto en una servilleta color azul con flores rosadas. ¿Se había levantado temprano a preparar todo eso? Desde su atuendo hasta esa canasta, parecía más como si fuera a ir a un día de campo. Pero eso no tenía por qué ser algo incorrecto; sencillamente era de una personalidad bastante amable, como no estaba acostumbrado a conocer.

—Gracias —susurró despacio, y tomó el emparedado con cuidado, para luego desenvolverlo. Sin embargo, antes de morderlo, echó un vistazo a eso que traía consigo la Nosferatis en su espalda—. Disculpe, Oficial Williams, pero, ¿ese es acaso el cañón portátil del que hablaba el señor Wallace el otro día?

Señaló entonces con un dedo a tan singular objeto que traía consigo.

—Ah, sí —contestó la oficial, mirando sobre su hombro a lo que él señalaba—. Ésta es en efecto Holy Molly. No, no se llama así, es sólo el nombre que le puse, porque _"cañón portable"_ es demasiado frívolo para mí. De todas formas mi hermano aún no le pone un nombre fijo. —La hizo entonces hacia adelante, enseñando los detalles de dicha arma. Viéndolo bien, más que un cañón asemejaba más a un rifle de gran tamaño en su forma y proporciones, a excepción del cañón que era más ancho incluso en lo proporcional—. No es algo que pueda usar con ligereza. Debe ser sólo cuando sea necesario.

Le creía, sin duda. Wallace había mencionado el otro día su potencia… ¿qué había dicho?, ¿tan fuerte como veinte escopetas? Quizás era una exageración, pero sí que se veía pesada y difícil de manejar. Incluso para la fuerza de un Nosferatis, le sorprendía lo fácil que la movía.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero aun no entiendo cómo un cañón portátil como ese puede ser funcional en una misión como ésta —comentó Suzane, reflexiva—. Siempre me ha parecido algo intimidante; espero que no tengamos que usarlo.

—Sí, yo también lo espero —murmuró Jolly, tomando un semblante bastante serio, considerando que se trataba de ella.

—¡Chica! —Se escuchó como sonaba de nuevo el extraño ser en las manos de Luke, rompiendo ese aire denso que se había formado. Jolly volvió a sonreír como antes.

—¿Tú también quieres un emparedado, Chica? —Murmuró la oficial, y entonces sacó otro de la canasta y se lo extendió—. Toma.

—¡Chiiii…! —El ser gelatinoso comenzó a temblar, y de la nada se escapó de los dedos de Luke y se lanzó directo hacia Jolly—. ¡Ca!

Chica cruzó el aire en un parpadeo, cayendo directo en el escote del vestido de Jolly, e introduciéndose en él de manera escurridiza.

—¡KYAAH! —lanzó la víctima de tan repentino y escabroso acto. Comenzó a agitarse, haciendo ademanes de querer quitársela, pero tenía las manos ocupadas con la canasta y su arma, por lo que le era imposible oponer mucha resistencia.

Por su lado, tanto Luke como Cedric se sobresaltaron alterados ante tal escena.

—¡Oficial Williams! —Soltó Cedric, incrédulo, viendo como la criatura se movía por debajo de su vestido por el área de su busto, lo que terminaba haciendo una escena bastante difícil de ver… y de ignorar.

—¡Chica!, ¡no! —Exclamó Luke alarmado, y de inmediato se le aproximó a Jolly, con la clara intención de sacarla.

—¡Oye!, ¡espera! —Soltó Cedric de forma aprehensiva, y rápidamente lo tomó de las manos, antes de que se atreviera siquiera a ponerle una encima a la Nosferatis—. ¡¿Qué cree que haces?!

—Es que Chica es muy escurridiza, y le gustan los sitios cálidos y suaves. Pero le he dicho que no acose a la gente de esta forma, ¡Lo siento, Jolly!

Luke hizo de nuevo el ademán de volver a querer tomarla, pero Cedric lo detuvo de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué piensa hacer acaso?!

—Tengo que sacarla de alguna forma, ¿no?

Bien, en la teoría tenía razón… pero eso implicaba…

Jolly seguía estremeciéndose, totalmente roja. Su escote se movía de un lado a otro, y ella intentaba quitársela, pero seguía siéndole imposible por su situación. El rostro de Cedric también había tomado un intenso tono rojo. Suzane, por su lado, miraba todo desde lejos, sin aparente intención de intervenir.

—¡Q-qué inquieta! ¡Por favor sal de ahí, Chica! —Suplicaba Jolly, algo desesperada.

—Permítanme —intervino de pronto Klauss, que se había acercado de la nada al grupo, parándose justo detrás de Jolly sin que ninguno se percatara de su presencia. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar o darse cuenta de esto, el detective, con total normalidad, introdujo su mano derecha en el escote de Jolly, abriéndose paso y moviéndose por un par de segundos por él, hasta tomar a la extraña criatura entre sus dedos y sacarla de un fuerte tirón—. Listo, toda tuya, chico.

Arrojó entonces la criatura hacia Luke como una pelota, misma que éste atrapó con sus manos de la misma forma.

—Gracias, Detective Romani. Chica, eres terrible…

—¡Aaah! —Exclamó Jolly sorprendida una vez que Chica estuvo afuera y fue consciente de lo ocurrido. Se puso incluso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, y rápidamente se alejó de Klauss varios pasos, cubriéndose con sus manos de manera instintiva; tal fue su impresión, que no le importó soltar la canasta, e incluso a Holy Molly, que hizo un sonido estridente al caer al suelo—. ¡G-gracias... creo...!

—De nada, pequeña Jolly —le respondió el Lycanis rubio, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Detective Romani! —Exclamó Cedric de golpe, entre sorprendido y horrorizado—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Eso fue totalmente… ¡Inapropiado!

Klauss bufó con fastidio.

—Oh, vamos, no exageren. Ninguno de ustedes, par de vírgenes, iba a hacerlo, así que alguien tenía que tomar el control de la situación.

—Bueno… quizás… pero…

—Descuida, Cedric —escuchó a Jolly murmurar con voz temblorosa, y sin duda afectada—. Me encuentro bien, no pasó nada…

Se veía que intentaba sonreír como antes, y de seguro dentro de poco podría hacerlo con total naturalidad. Pero mientras eso ocurría, se notaba que tenía que aplicarle un mayor esfuerzo para que sus labios formaran dicho gesto.

—Justo en el momento preciso, ¿No, Romani? —Masculló Suzane, acusadora—. Llegas tarde para la misión, pero temprano para meter la mano en un escote.

—Llegué en el momento en el que tenía que llegar, Suzane —señaló Klauss, burlón—. Ni un segundo antes. Buenos días, por cierto, querida compañera; tan hermosa como siempre. ¿Te dije ya el enorme gusto que es tenerte con nosotros?

Suzane se mantuvo estoica ante sus comentaros bulones.

—En fin, ya que todos estamos aquí, creo que es un buen momento para tocar el tema sobre la misión, y... empezarla, si no le molesta, Detective Romani. Digo, siendo usted el oficial a cargo, y teniendo en cuenta que nos ha tenido aquí parados algo de tiempo sin hacer nada de provecho…

—¿Cuál es la prisa, Suzane? Si es tan temprano… —Soltó entonces un fuerte bostezo—. Bueno, ya todos saben los detalles, espero. Hice que nos asignaran dos vehículos; yo llevaré uno y Suzane el otro. Llevamos bastante armamento nuevo que el Señor Wallace nos proporcionó de primera mano, y algunas provisiones. Nuestro primer objetivo es la casa de la Baronesa para recoger a la sierva. Luego de eso nos dirigiremos a una casa de campo en el Distrito Cuatro, la misma donde protegimos a Chad el Soplón cuando éramos novatos, ¿recuerdas Suzane?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Murmuró Suzane, con algo de fastidio—. Fueron las 16 horas más insufribles de toda mi carrera.

Klauss continuó.

—Las autoridades locales del Distrito Cuatro ya saben de nuestra presencia, y nos apoyaran con elementos suficientes para la vigilancia y el apoyo. Una vez ahí nos coordinaremos mejor con ellos. Los rumores sobre la testigo, y la ubicación de la casa en la que la tendremos, ya se han esparcido, así que la posibilidad de que recibamos visitas es más que posible.

—¡Todo suena súper divertido! —Exclamó Luke con entusiasmo—. ¿No crees Jolly?

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Jolly, con una sonrisita de emoción en el rostro; ya se veía más recuperada de la impresión anterior—. Bueno, la verdad…

—Esto no es un juego —soltó Cedric, volteando a ver a Luke con desaprobación, provocando que Jolly cortara lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de responder.

—Cierto, cierto… es una misión importante.

Suzane se acomodó su sombrero, haciéndolo un poco hacia atrás con un dedo.

—Parece ser que ya te hiciste cargo de que las partes cruciales estén enteradas de todo. No tardará en llegar a oídos de la mafia, y por eso tenemos el tiempo contado. Insisto en que deberíamos de apresurarnos.

—Ya, ya, entendido —secundó Romani—. Si nadie tiene más que agregar, vámonos entonces. Suzane, tu novato se va contigo, Jolly y mi novato conmigo. Andando…

Sin más, comenzaron a andar a los vehículos asignados, que ya estaban listos. Jolly se tardó un poco más, ya que tuvo que levantar apresurada su canasta y su arma, pero de inmediato se apuró para alcanzarlos. Una vez que se dividieron en los dos grupos, Cedric se aproximó a Klauss, teniendo ambos a Jolly a sus espaldas; ésta parecía querer deliberadamente mantenerse aún alejada de Klauss.

—Quería comentarles que estuve haciendo un poco de investigación adicional. —Sacó entonces de su abrigo una pequeña libreta con sus anotaciones—. Intenté buscar un motivo por el cual un jefe de la mafia como Serge Karllone, podría querer muerto al Barón…

—¿No te dije el otro día que sólo podría ser por un motivo? —Interrumpió Klauss, aparentemente sin interés en lo que le decía.

—Sí, lo sé, pero el perfil del Barón Montallo no concuerda con el tipo de noble que estaría involucrado en negocios de este tipo. Busqué si había alguna otra conexión entre Karllone y él, y encontré que ambos estudiaron juntos en la misma escuela, compartiendo varias clases. Me atrevería a decir que incluso podrían haber sido amigos de la infancia.

—Bien, felicidades —le contestó, sarcástico—. Descubriste algo que ya todos sabíamos. Suzane me lo informó ayer, y ciertamente no significa nada por sí solo. El que hayan sido amigos o lo que sea, no es motivo para que lo haya asesinado. Sin embargo, sí hace más probable que en efecto hayan trabajado juntos, como bien he dicho repetidas veces.

Cedric se desanimó un poco al escucharlo decir eso. Pensaba haber descubierto algo importante, pero al parecer le había ganado un poco su ego al suponer que podría saber más que Detectives de Primer Grado; especialmente considerando que era nuevo en ese distrito.

—Ya no te rompas la cabeza —prosiguió Klauss—. La explicación lógica casi siempre es la correcta. No todo es una complicada conspiración. ¿Cierto, Jolly? Dile, tú lo sabes bien. Serás Detective muy pronto, y de seguro serás mejor que éste flacucho.

Jolly miró con detenimiento a Cedric, que ahora se encontraba cabizbajo, guardando de nuevo su libreta en su abrigo. Klauss a veces era demasiado directo al decir las cosas, incluso aquellas que podrían llegar a lastimar a otros.

—Claro, casi siempre —respondió sonriente—. Aunque muchas veces hay explicaciones lógicas en las que uno no piensa, tan lógicas como la más fácil. Yo pienso que no hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad, por más loca que sea, mientras las pruebas no la contradigan.

Klauss la miró sobre su hombro, aparentemente algo dudoso de cómo tomar dicho comentario.

—Sí… como sea, si Karllone lo mandó a matar, les aseguro que no fue por una rencilla de preparatoria. Además, da igual. Cuando atrapemos al Cráneo, él nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber.

Klauss se subió al asiento del piloto de un salto, y encendió el vehículo justo después. Antes de subirse, Cedric se dirigió a la parte trasera, para abrirle la puerta a Jolly.

—Gracias por apoyarme, oficial Williams —murmuró despacio, sin voltear a verla. Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

—Por nada Cedric, ¡sólo dije lo que pensaba!

Jolly subió primero a Holy Molly en la parte trasera, y luego su canasta. Antes de subirse ella, sin embargo, vio por el rabillo del ojo un costado del vehículo, en el frente de éste, y notó unas letras metálicas que sobresalían de la carrocería.

—Mira, ¿viste? —Señaló hacia las letras con un dedo, obligando a Cedric a mirar en esa dirección. Entendió de inmediato qué era lo que quería que viera; las letras mostraban en puras mayúsculas una sola palabra: HELSUNG—. Qué coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Cedric guardó silencio unos momentos, algo dudoso sobre cómo responderle.

—Sí… coincidencia…

Cerró con delicadeza la puerta detrás de ella, una vez que se subió. Sin embargo, luego de hacerlo se quedó uno momentos ahí, con sus manos aún contra la puerta. La miró de reojo, y por un instante a Jolly le pareció percibir que tenía la intención de decirle o preguntarle algo, pero al final no dijo nada, y en su lugar se dirigió al asiento del copiloto en la parte de enfrente. Jolly lo miró confundida, preguntándose si acaso se había sobrepasado con su pequeño comentario.

Ambos vehículos salieron del garaje un rato después, dirigiéndose a la par a la Mansión de los Montallo.

Y así comenzaba esa simple, pero importante misión…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 05**


	6. Capítulo 06. Limpiar su Basura

**VIKTOR**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 06.  
** **Limpiar su Basura**  

En la Mansión Montallo ya los esperaban desde temprano, pero igual les tocó aguardar un poco en la acera antes de que les entregaran a la sierva que iban a recoger. Ambos vehículos policiacos se estacionaron frente a la gran reja de metal del portón principal, y los cinco oficiales se bajaron para poder tener mejor visión de los alrededores por si algo ocurría. Aun teniendo a un espía que hubiera oído absolutamente todo su plan del otro lado de la puerta cuando hablaron de éste en la oficina del capitán, igualmente era poco probable que Karllone pudiera moverse tan rápido como para planear un ataque justo en ese momento, pero igual había que ser precavidos. Todos tenían cerca uno de los rifles de carga semiautomática de última generación que el Señor Wallace les había proporcionado. Los dos oficiales de mayor rango, así como la oficial Williams, ya tenían cierta experiencia con ese tipo de armas; Cedric y Luke, los dos detectives novatos, _“experiencia”_ no era precisamente como lo llamarían, pero no había mucho tiempo como para que practicaran; quizás ya en la casa de campo pudieran darse ese lujo.

Cedric aguardaba afuera del vehículo en el que había llegado, recargado contra éste mientras veía con interés hacia la casa y comía uno de los emparedados que Jolly les había traído. Lo comía despacio en pequeñas mordidas. Su rifle se encontraba apoyado a su lado contra el neumático delantero del vehículo. La niebla no se había disipado del todo pero al menos desde su posición era bastante apreciable la silueta de la casa; esto igualmente ayudaba a que el sol no los molestara tanto todavía. No había dicho mucho en el camino hasta ahí, ni tampoco ya estando en el sitio. Pero aún en su silencio, la ansiedad que todo ello le causaba era bastante tangible.

Mientras Cedric miraba hacia la casa, su nuevo compañero lo observaba a él. Klauss se encontraba a un lado del segundo vehículo, sosteniendo su rifle contra su hombro, que en comparación con su corpulento físico se sentía un tanto pequeño. Si la ansiedad de Cedric era clara, el desagrado del Detective de Primer Grado lo era incluso más.

—Enserio no sé cuál es el problema de este chico —murmuró despacio para que sólo Suzane, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra el coche, la escuchara—. Dime loco, pero no sería buen detective si no me diera cuenta de que se trae algo con esta Sierva. Lo hubieras escuchado en la oficina del capitán hablando de ella. Es tan… No quiero pensar que mi nuevo compañero es uno... de esos...

El hastío que se acumuló en su boca al pronunciar esas últimas palabras fue tan grande que no pudo evitar hacer una cara de repulsión tan marcada, similar a como si hubiera visto el insecto de apariencia más asquerosa del mundo, y encima de todo pisado en la acera con toda su bilis de fuera.

—Exageras —masculló Suzane, no del todo interesada en su plática—. No lo conozco aún muy bien, pero me parece que es un chico que simplemente se toma demasiado enserio todo, no como tú. En todo caso, puedes tomar ese supuesto interés en la sierva como algo positivo, y que en base a él va a desempeñarse muy bien en esta misión ¿No se supone que tenemos que cuidarla, después de todo?  

—Sí, está bien… siempre y cuando sea por interés en hacer bien su trabajo, y no por otro tipo de cosas que sean sólo una distracción.

—Mira quien habla de distracciones —murmuró la detective, acusadora, y miró discretamente de reojo hacia su derecha, en donde la oficial Williams y Luke conversaban al tiempo que vigilaban la calle, cada uno con sus respectivos rifles en mano. Klauss miró de reojo al notar hacia donde miraba, y sonrió de una forma nada disimulada.

—¿Lo dices por Jolly? No negaré que es un lindo dulce para el ojo, pero recuerda quien es su padre y quien es su prometido; ni siquiera yo intentaría algo más que maravillarme con su hermosura.

—Y recuerda tú quién es tu prometida —le advirtió Suzane, causándole un pequeño respingo en la espalda; la Lycanis esperaba que ese pequeño recordatorio ayudara a mantenerlo sereno. La vida amorosa de ese individuo no podía importarle menos, pero estaban por empezar una misión complicada y lo necesitaba concentrado si querían volver con vida.

Las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron de pronto en ese momento, haciendo que la atención de todos se centrara en el mismo punto.

—Al fin —masculló Klauss algo fastidiado. Los cinco oficiales se aproximaron más a la reja, aunque Jolly y Luke igualmente se mantuvieron un poco en la retaguardia,

De la puerta salieron la baronesa, acompañada de tres de sus siervas, y una cuarta con un vestido más convencional, aunque igualmente muy simples, con una capa color gris oscuro sobre los hombros, y una pequeña maleta marrón en sus manos; ella debía ser Melissa. Avanzaron hacia el portón con paso escrupuloso. Melissa tenía su cabeza agachada, y entre la neblina Cedric distinguió en ella una expresión pensativa… y preocupada.

—¿Ella es la sierva? —Cuestionó Luke sin menor miramiento desde su posición—. Se ve como cualquier otra sierva.

—¿Y cómo pensaste que se vería? —inquirió Suzane, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—No lo sé —respondió Luke sonriente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya que se hará todo este movimiento para protegerla, creí que se vería diferente… quizás más alta.

Cedric lo miró discretamente sobre su hombro, un tanto descontento por su comentario, pero de inmediato prefirió centrarse más en quienes ya estaban justo al otro lado del portón de acero.

—Buenos días, detectives —les saludó la Baronesa con tono serio—. Veo que ahora vienen más de ustedes.

—Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor, Baronesa Montallo —le respondió Klauss con ánimo—. Todo para poder cumplir esta importante misión. Si me permite decírselo, se ve radiante esta mañana, mi nobleza...

—Ahórreselo, detective —Le interrumpió de golpe la Baronesa, alzando una mano hacia él de forma autoritaria, y obligándolo a tragarse sus palabras; al parecer la mala impresión que se había llevado de él el primer día, continuaba vigente. La noble echó un vistazo rápido a todas las caras que se encontraban de pie frente a su portón—. ¿La Oficial Corleone no viene con ustedes?

Esa pregunta hizo que Klauss se estremeciera disimuladamente; ¿qué tan malo era que la mención de su prometida le hubiera causada reacciones tan parecidas en un lapso de tiempo tan corto?

—Sí, Detective Romani —murmuró Suzane con sarcasmo en su voz—. ¿Dónde está la _“oficial”_ Corleone?

—Ah sí, ella… —Balbuceó indeciso—. Ella está asignada a otra misión esta mañana.

—Entiendo... —murmuró Illia con tono estoico. Se giró entonces directo hacia Melissa que aguardaba unos pasos detrás de ella—. ¿Estás lista, Melissa?

—Sí, mi señora —murmuró despacio sin alzar la mirada. La Baronesa le sonrió con amabilidad y se permitió colocar una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro

—Eres muy valiente. Mi padre estaría orgulloso de este servicio que realizas hacia él y hacia mí,

Melissa se atrevió en ese momento a verla sólo un poco, y a regresarle igualmente la misma sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por depositar su confianza en mí, mi señora —murmuró despacio, tomándose la libertad de alzar su mano y tocar apenas con la yema de sus dedos el codo de la Baronesa.

Estos pequeños actos parecieron incomodar un poco a algunos de los espectadores del otro lado de la reja, sobre todo al Detective Romani. El barón fallecido era abiertamente propulsor de los derechos de los siervos, pero al parecer su hija igualmente compartía gran parte de su filosofía, algo que ya les había expuesto de cierta forma en su primera visita.

—Le prometo que cuidaremos muy bien de Melissa, Baronesa —intervino Cedric, dando un paso más cerca de la reja—, y que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para atrapar a los culpables.

—Una gran promesa, detective —musitó Illia, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro—. Espero sea lo suficientemente responsable como para poder cumplirla.

La baronesa se hizo entonces a un lado para que Melissa pudiera pasar. Otra más de las siervas que las acompañaban se adelantó a abrir el candado y jalar la pesada reja hacia adentro. Melissa suspiró ligeramente, y con una última reverencia a su señora como preludio, caminó hacia los oficiales. Les sonrió de forma gentil, aunque tímida, a todos.

—Buenos días detectives, y gracias por cuidar de mí —expresó moderadamente, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

Cedric abrió su boca con la intención de decir algo, pero desde atrás la voz de Jolly se hizo presente y opacó cualquier intención de su parte.

—¡Buenos días, Melissa! —Exclamó con entusiasmo, agitando su mano en el aire para que pudiera verla. Melissa, por su lado, se sobresaltó un poco sorprendida por la repentina efusividad—. Tranquila, estarás bien con nosotros. ¡Sabemos proteger a la gente importante!, y por estos días tú serás la persona más importante para nosotros.

El resto de los oficiales se viró hacia Jolly, cada uno con su rasgo diferente de emoción. Los más tangibles eran los de Cedric, de suma sorpresa al verla hablarle de esa forma una sierva; y la otra era la de Klauss, que se debía al mismo motivo, pero sorpresa no era lo único que le causaba dicha declaración.

Cedric se sobrepuso un poco a la impresión inicial, y entonces se aproximó a Melissa por un costado.

—Buenos días, Melissa —le susurró despacio, llamando su atención—. Sé que tienes mucho miedo, pero tienes mi promesa de que todo saldrá bien. Tu esfuerzo y tu valor no serán en vano.

Melissa asintió levemente y le ofreció una media sonrisa, quizás un poco forzada.

—Muchas gracias, detective. Confío en su capacidad.

Decía eso, pero realmente se veía muy insegura. Por dentro, lo más seguro era que realmente estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar esos días.

—Bueno, bueno —intervino Klauss, ya algo impaciente—, ya habrá tiempo para hablar en el camino. Todos suban a sus autos, andando. Suzane, que la sierva se vaya contigo.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, pero antes de hacerlo Cedric se aproximó a Klaus con cautela con una pequeña petición.

—Yo me ofrezco para ir en el mismo vehículo que Melissa si es posible… señor…

Klauss bufó burlón.

—Oh claro, y luego nos detenemos a comer pastel si quieres —espetó sarcástico—. Sube al auto; la sierva se va contigo, Suzane.

—Sí, sí. De acuerdo —murmuró la Detective Lycanis con desgano mientras caminaba hacia el auto. No le emocionaba mucho la idea de transportar a una sierva en su auto, pero una misión era una misión.

Cedric se mostró algo frustrado por tal negativa tan renuente. Melissa, por su lado, miraba a ambos lados, indecisa de adónde dirigirse exactamente. Aunque la actitud de Suzane era menos agresiva, igualmente fue capaz de presentir que no era del todo bien recibida por ella tampoco. De pronto, sintió que una mano se colocaba sobre su hombro desde atrás, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco asustada. Al girarse levemente hacia atrás para ver quién era, sin embargo, se encontró de frente con el rostro pálido, pero sonriente y alegre de Jolly, la misma oficial que le había saludado tan efusivamente desde atrás de unos segundos.

—Vamos, es por aquí —le murmuró la Nosferatis, guiándola hacia el vehículo de Suzane—. Yo me subiré contigo, ¿está bien?

Al escuchar tal afirmación y ver cómo se aproximaba, Klauss de inmediato saltó.

—¡Oye!, ¡¿a dónde vas, Jolly?! —le gritó ya en la puerta del otro vehículo—. Tú vienes con nosotros, ¿lo olvidas?

—Lo siento Klauss —dijo con fuerza la oficial mientras se dirigía junto con Melissa al otro vehículo—, pero creo que sería mejor que las chicas se fueran con las chicas. Será más divertido así, ¿no lo crees?

Volteó entonces a ver a Melissa en busca de su opinión. La sierva se veía un tanto confundida por su cercanía. Esa oficial no había ido a la casa el primer día, pero realmente tenía un aire bastante liviano a su alrededor que no la incomodaba como el resto. Además de la forma en la que le hablaba y la veía, era bastante inusual. Y encima de todo ello… era muy, muy hermosa; nunca había visto una Nosferatis, o un Nuitsen en general, con unos ojos tan grandes y hermosos, un rostro tan refinado, y un…

Los ojos de Melissa bajaron disimuladamente, y sin que se lo propusiera, hasta el nada disimulado busto de Nosferatis, que encima con el vestido que traía puesto era más apreciable aún. El rostro de Melissa se puso rojo de golpe, y se volteó hacia otro lado rápidamente.

—Está... está bien, señorita oficial... —Fue lo único que logró pronunciar entre toda su pena.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Klauss con fuerza—. ¡Yo ordené que…! ¡¿Me están escuchando?! —Jolly y Melissa siguieron andando hacia el vehículo de Suzane—. ¿Pero qué le pasa?

—Quizás no quiere ir con usted porque metió la mano en su vestido, Detective Romani —señaló Luke con bastante normalidad.

—Pero si sólo le estaba haciendo un favor —murmuró Klauss indiferente, mirando hacia el cielo—. Bien, hagan lo que quieran, ¡sólo vámonos! ¿Tú dónde te piensas subir, Stillion?

Luke pareció dudar un poco, mirando a un carro y luego al otro.

—Jolly dijo que las niñas fueran con las niñas. Yo a veces me considero a mí mismo como una niña honoraria. Tengo tres hermanas mayores con las que crecí, y a veces cuando era niño me vestían de niña…

—¡Suficiente información! —Exclamó Klauss con fuerza, deteniendo cualquier otra cosa que estuviera pensando decir—. Tú vete con Suzane también, no creo poder soportar todo el viaje hasta la casa de campo contigo.

—¡Sí, señor! —Le saludó Luke a estilo militar, y se dirigió de inmediato al asiento delantero del pasajero a un lado de Suzane, mientras Jolly se subía en la parte trasera.

La Nosferati se recorrió hacia un lado en el asiento para darle espacio a Melissa. Ésta se detuvo unos instantes antes de subir, para virarse hacia la mansión Montallo y hacia su señora que aguardaba en el portón a que partieran. Suspiró levemente, un poco por cansancio, un poco por miedo, y quizás un poco por resignación.

Se subió poco después con todo y su maleta, o más bien la maleta que su señora le había prestado, sentándose a un lado de Jolly. Colocó la maleta sobre sus piernas y la abrazó contra sí. Miró a la oficial a su lado, y ésta le sonrió de forma amistosa; Melissa no el regresó la sonrisa, aunque por dentro había tenido el pequeño impulso de hacerlo. Los dos oficiales en los asientos delanteros, no la voltearon a ver en ningún momento.

Por su parte, molesto, frustrado y resignado, Klauss se subió al volante de su propio vehículo. Cedric se subió en el asiento del copiloto, con una bastante evidente sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios que a Klauss sólo le empeoró el mal humor.

—Deja de sonreír o te quitaré esa sonrisa a golpes —murmuró entre dientes el detective de primer grado. Cedric no respondió nada. Sin embargo, en sólo un par de días de conocer a su nuevo compañero, realmente le había tomado un gusto particular el ver que alguien le llevaba la contraria tan directamente. Se sentía también más tranquilo si la oficial Williams viajaba con Melissa; esperaba que con su contagioso buen humor, lograra calmarla.

El vehículo de Klauss y Cedric partió primero, dirigiendo la caravana. Suzane y el resto los siguieron por detrás. Mientras se iban, Melissa se permitió ver por la ventana como se alejaban de la casa, y como el resto de las chicas la despedían con un delicado movimiento de sus manos, y la baronesa la veía firme desde su posición.

— — — —

El Casino Gold Island era quizás el más lujoso, grande y popular del Distrito Once, y quizás también de los Distritos circundantes a éste. El puro casino se conformaba de tres niveles enteros, a los que también había que agregarle dos hermosos restaurantes, tres salones para eventos privados, dos auditorios para shows, los diez pisos superiores sólo de habitaciones de hotel, un _pent—house_ , tres piscinas, y un enorme _“etc.”_ al final. Era el sitio de reunión favorito de varios de los nobles y más adinerados de CourtRaven, aunque también de algunos Nuitsens de no tan alta posición pero sí la suficiente para ir a disfrutar al menos una noche de sus bebidas, sus juegos y espectáculos.

Era un sitio digno de visitar aunque fuera una vez.

Era también además, como bien sabían prácticamente todos en esa ciudad, el corazón mismo de las operaciones delictivas realizadas por uno de los grupos criminales de más poder de la ciudad: La Mafia Karllone.

El propio Serge Karllone, cabecilla absoluta del grupo, vivía en el _pent—house_ de ese enorme edificio, mirando a toda la ciudad desde las alturas como se ve a las hormigas caminando debajo de los pies de cualquiera. Y si ibas a pasar la noche en aquel sitio, la mitad de las veces era probable que vieras a aquel Spekerus alto y corpulento, de piel amarillenta y lunares azules, riendo a todo pulmón desde alguna mesa de póker, o desde el bar. Todos lo sabían, incluída la policía, pero era la historia usual con ese tipo de criminales de más alto rango. Tal y como Klauss y Bertold le habían comentado al novato Cedric Helsung: todos sabían que él era el jefe, pero nadie nunca podía probarlo ni remotamente, situación que se había encargado con bastante astucia en mantener por lo menos en más de una década. Para el mundo, era sólo un empresario dueño de un muy lujoso casino y hotel, además de otras propiedades, que representaban su único ingreso.

Esa mañana de neblina, el sitio se encontraba realmente tranquilo, en contraposición con todo el ajetreo usual que había cada noche. Sólo uno de los restaurantes se encontraba abierto por si alguno de los huéspedes de las habitaciones del hotel quería desayunar algo. El otro, el más grande, se encontraba cerrado aunque solamente para el público; después de todo, si el jefe de todo eso quería desayunar con algunos amigos, ¿quién se lo iba a impedir?

Serge Karllone se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas más espaciosas del lugar, en compañía de un grupo de sentre siete hombres y mujeres, todos bastante bien arreglados, peinados y vestidos pese a que era relativamente temprano. El propio Karllone usaba un traje gris oscuro, que se apretaba y pegaba a sus músculos, aparentemente de forma intencional. Además de ellos, había quizás otros cinco hombres vestidos de negro, repartidos en otras mesas y en silencio, sólo vigilando los alrededores y a la mesa en cuestión. El grupo reía y charlaba, mientras en la mesa estaban servidos al menos diez platillos variados, y cuatro botellas de diferentes alcoholes. Las copas siempre estaban llenas, al igual que los platos de los comensales. Y Karllone era el centro indiscutible de la reunión. Su rostro cuadrado y de facciones gruesas lograba intimidar, incluso cuando sonreía. Su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, brillante y lustroso.

Parecía ser una buena mañana para él.

Estaba sentado frente a un plato con un gran pescado a medio comer, y una copa de vino en la mano al tiempo que terminaba con su relato.

—…y entonces, miré a la chica bonita y le dije: _"esa no es mi aleta, querida…"_

Se soltó riendo con gran fuerza, chocando su gruesa y pesada mano contra la mesa, y todos los demás empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo y casi con la misma intensidad; bien, todos excepto la mujer Spekerus de anteojos, piel verdosa y cabello verde oscuro que se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente de su plato, en silencio. Usaba un traje de corte ejecutivo, de falda de tubo y saco color morado, algo escotado.

—Si no mal recuerdo, esa situación fue al revés, señor —masculló la mujer de lentes sin apartar sus ojos color miel de su plato.

Karllone siguió riendo varios segundos más, antes de poder calmarse.

—La historia la escriben los ganadores, querida — señaló acompañado de los últimos rastros de risa—. Como sea, fueron unas vacaciones muy interesantes. Les recomiendo visitar la costa este más seguido. —Tomó entonces un pedazo de su pescado y se lo introdujo en su gran boca con su tenedor—. Este pescado está exquisito. Joffreo se lució esta vez en la cocina, ¿o no? Tiene una sazón excepcional, para ser un Lycanis. Algún día lo secuestraré, lo robaré, y lo pondré a trabajar sólo para mí en la cocina de mi _pent—house_.

Los invitados a su mesa volvieron a reír al unísono por su ocurrente comentario, aunque en realidad sí lo había considerado en algún momento… Nunca seriamente, por supuesto.

A pesar de que el restaurante se encontraba cerrado, esto no impidió que alguien abriera las puertas principales e ingresara al local como si fuera suyo. Era un hombre Nosferatis alto que al venir de la calle traía encima una larga gabardina negra con capucha, y lentes de sol. Cuando ingresó, los hombres que vigilaban en las otras mesas lo voltearon a ver unos segundos, pero al reconocerlo siguieron en lo suyo sin mutarse. El recién llegado se aproximó hacia la mesa de los comensales. Le sacó discretamente la vuelta, hasta colocarse a un lado de Karllone; éste sostenía su copa de vino tinto cerca de su rostro.

—Señor —le susurró despacio cerca de su oído, con voz grave algo apagada—. Le tengo una actualización sobre el asunto de ayer.

Serge lo miró de reojo sin darle particular importancia, o al menos no más que el vino delante de él.

—¿Sobre la rueda de prensa? —Murmuró despacio sin mucho pudor—. ¿Qué pudo haber dicho de interesante el viejo Bertold como para que vengas a interrumpir mi desayuno con mis amigos?

—No sé qué tan importante pueda ser, pero de seguro le resultará al menos lo suficientemente interesante, señor.

La mujer de anteojos a un lado de Karllone miró también al hombre a su lado; desde su posición, igual logró escuchar lo que decía.

—Tal vez deba escucharlo —sugirió despacio—. Si Edward cree que es importante, ha de tener sus razones.

Karllone siguió comiendo con total tranquilidad por unos segundos más sin decir nada. Luego de un par de bocados, se detuvo, tomó su servilleta y se limpió con cuidado sus labios.

—Bien, sabes que a ti siempre te hago caso, querida Anabelle —señaló un tanto burlón, y entonces se puso de pie, arrojando su servilleta a la mesa—. Si me disculpan, damas, caballeros… son negocios, ustedes saben. Sigan comiendo, y pidan más vino aunque sea temprano. No tardo.

Los invitados lo saludaron con un ademán de su cabeza y Karllone se retiró apresurado, abrochándose de nuevo su saco en el camino; Anabelle y Edward lo siguieron por detrás manteniendo su justa distancia, sin que él tuviera que ordenarles. También tres de los cinco hombres de negro se pusieron de pie y fueron detrás del grupo. Karllone y sus dos seguidores se metieron en un apartado cerrado del restaurante, y los tres guardaespaldas cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y aguardaron afuera. El interior del privado se componía de una mesa rectangular con seis sillas, y una pequeña sala de estar con dos sillones pequeños y uno largo. No había ninguna salida de ese sitio que no fuera la puerta por la que entraron, ni tampoco había alguna ventana. Por lo menos a simple vista, se veía bastante discreto.

Karllone se dejó caer de manera pesada en el sillón largo.

—Espero que sea importante, Eddie —comentó algo serio. Extendió entonces su mano hacia un lado, chasqueando los dedos para luego colocar su dedo índice y medio en la posición adecuada para sostener un puro. Anabelle sacó una pequeña caja plateada del interior de su traje y extrajo de ésta un puro café oscuro que colocó sin problema entre sus dedos. Inmediatamente después sacó también un encendedor de aceite que accionó cerca de la punta del puro para que éste se prendiera. Karllone lo acercó a sus labios, dio una fuerte inhalación de humo, mismo que soltó por completo por su nariz y boca, cubriendo todo su rostro de una neblina opaca.

Anabelle se sentó en el sillón a su lado, y el jefe criminal deliberadamente la jaló contra él, haciendo que pegara su cuerpo al suyo. Ella se mantuvo inexpresiva y sin oponer resistencia. Edward se retiró sus lentes y su capucha, dejando al descubierto su cabello pelirrojo y corto. Al parecer había esperado hasta que tuviera su puro con él para poder hablarle abiertamente.

—Como ya ha de saber, en la rueda de prensa de ayer el Capitán Strauss y el Fiscal Bertold declararon que tenían un testigo presencial del asesinato del Barón Karl Montallo, y que cuando la investigación diera con un sospechoso, esta persona podría identificarlo.

—Cosa que no les cree ni su abuela —señaló Karllone con tono irónico, aunque la mira estoica de Edward se mantuvo igual.

—Quizás. Pero investigamos más a fondo el origen de esas declaraciones, y pudimos dar con información adicional, señor. Lo primero, es que al parecer la testigo de la que hablan es una sierva del difunto Barón.

La expresión jovial de Karllone se fue disipando poco a poco, hasta tomar un semblante casi sombrío.

—¿Una sierva? Dime que es una broma de mal gusto —masculló con cierta agresividad en su voz, acompañado por otra bocanada de humo.

—Es lo que los rumores dicen, señor —recalcó Edward sin mutarse.

Karllone miró hacia otro lado, pensativo. La hija de Montallo no estaba esa noche, y ese había sido una razón importante para elegir precisamente ese momento para atacarlo. Si en verdad la policía tenía un testigo… sólo podía ser uno de los siervos. Soltó una pequeña maldición en su cabeza al darse cuenta de la gran mala suerte que representaba ello; dos meses atrás, poco o nada hubiera servido lo que uno o cien siervos hubieran visto. ¿Cómo podía un empresario respetable como él trabajar cómodo si le cambiaban las leyes a cada oportunidad?

—Sierva o no, nuestro chico nunca había dejado una testigo antes. ¿Qué opinas, Annie? ¿Será puro juego?

—Suena muy poco probable que sea cierto —respondió la mujer a su lado, algo fría.

En efecto, sonaba poco probable… pero no del todo imposible.

—¿Y entonces afirmaron que esta _“sierva”_ había visto al asesino? ¿Tanto así como para identificarlo? —Soltó una pequeña risilla sarcástica—. Tienen que estar blofeando.

—Eso pensábamos también —comentó Edward—, pero preguntando en las calles nos encontramos seguido con el mismo rumor: que la sierva confirmó que el asesino del barón había sido, efectivamente, el Cráneo.

Cualquier rastro de indiferencia que le hubiera quedado a Karllone con respecto a lo que le estaban informando, se esfumó en ese preciso instante. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, sosteniendo aún su puro; Anabelle se vio forzada a retroceder para darle espacio. El aire que lo envolvía se había vuelto bastante denso de golpe. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se fijaron en Edward como agujas, haciendo que el Nosferatis comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

—Sólo los que estamos en esta habitación ahora mismo sabíamos de este asesinato —sentenció el Spekerus con voz fúnebre—. Karl no tenía ningún nexo directo conmigo o con mis operaciones como para que alguien más relacionara su muerte con nosotros. No lo hicimos público, ni lo informamos a otros grupos, ni siquiera a nuestros propios hombres. No hay forma de que ese… rumor, pudiera haber llegado a las calles, al menos de a alguno de nosotros, o el mismo Cráneo se le hubiera escapado…

Los ojos de Karllone centellaban de una forma bastante amenazante, que a Edward hizo temblar.

—O… al menos de que en efecto tengan una testigo de lo sucedido… —murmuró el Nosferatis, intentando mantener la mayor calma posible. Karllone lo miró en silencio unos segundos, antes de volver a apoyarse por completo contra el sillón.

—Sí, al menos de que en efecto tengan una testigo —repitió lentamente, antes de colocar su puro en sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿cree que realmente esa sierva pueda identificar a Cráneo? —cuestionó Anabelle, algo incrédula.

—Claro que no —contestó Karllone tajantemente—. Todos sabemos que eso no es posible, y en el remoto caso de que lo fuera  no lo dirían tan abiertamente.

Anabelle asintió lentamente.

—Debe ser entonces una trampa. Debería ignorar el asunto y no darles lo que quieren.

¿Era una trampa?, era lo más probable, una en la que quizás pasaría de largo en circunstancias normales… pero esa no era una circunstancia _“normal”_.

Tuvo un momento de cavilación. Siguió fumando su puro en silencio un par de minutos, como si intentara repasar en su mente cada detalle y cada palabra que había escuchado, y cerciorarse de que no se le pasaba nada.

—Lo que me preocupa es qué más podría saber esta sierva, quizás incluso sin haberse dado cuenta aún —susurró despacio, como si fuera un simple pensamiento para sí mismo. Miró hacia la pared mientras movía su puro entre sus dedos, como si fuera un mondadientes o una moneda—. Si Karl o Cráneo dijeron algo durante el ataque… algo indebido que tal vez aún no ha entendido qué es y se lo comenta a alguna de esas estrellitas de Strauss como Romani y Constantine…

El puño de Karllone se cerró de golpe en torno al puro, partiéndolo a la mitad con su fuerza. Rastros del tabaco y de su envoltura cayeron en su pantalón, y su mano se quedó manchada de negro. Edward y Anabelle enmudecieron hasta que su jefe volvió a hablar.

—Averigüen si esa dichosa testigo existe. Averigüen en dónde está, y que Cráneo limpie su basura, que no debió haber permitido que algo como esto pasara en primer lugar.

Edward realizó entonces una pequeña reverencia afirmativa con su cabeza.

—Sí, señor. Enseguida me comunicaré con el Cráneo, y pondremos en marcha la búsqueda de la testigo.

Antes de que le dijeran alguna otra cosa, el Nosferatis aprovechó esa oportunidad para retirarse. Se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta y salió por ella a paso firme.

En el privado dejaba atrás a Karllone, quien molesto tiró los rastros de su puro al suelo y luego lo piso tajantemente con la planta de su zapato. Miró pensativa hacia la pared de su derecha, apoyando su rostro contra su mano.

—Ese chiquillo malagradecido se está confiando —balbuceó despacio como un pensamiento en voz baja—. Se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones, y normalmente eso no sería gran problema. Pero le dije claramente que esto era algo importante y que ocupaba mayor discreción que la habitual. Si sigue así… tendré que deshacerme de él de una vez. —Este comentario hizo que la mujer a su lado se estremeciera un poco—. Lo bueno es que tengo con quien reemplazarlo, ¿no? Y a ese otro con alguien más; siempre habrá una fila de estos perros dispuestos a servirme.

Anabelle se quedó callada unos segundos. Discretamente, se le volvió a pegar por un costado, aunque ahora aún más que antes. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre su muslo, pasando su palma lentamente por la suave tela de su pantalón.

—No se precipite, señor —murmuró algo estoica—. Dele oportunidad de limpiar su error; ha sido un elemento importante para usted estos últimos años.

Karllone sonrió malicioso.

—Ya veremos, ya veremos… —susurró Karllone como si recitara alguna poesía. Rodeó el cuerpo de la mujer con un brazo, jalándola por completo hacia él, tanto el torso entero de ésta quedó contra sus pectorales—. Ese estúpido de Karl, hasta muerto me provocará dolor de cabeza. Primero por su estúpida ley, luego por meter sus narices donde no le llaman, y ahora incluso sus siervos se meten conmigo. ¿Qué sigue, eh? Debí haber quemado toda su estúpida casa, con él y sus siervos de paso.

Anabelle respiraba un poco agitada sobre su cuello, pues por la forma en la que la tenía sujeta no le quedaba realmente mucha alternativa. El olor al puro se desprendía de él y le impregnaba la nariz.

—Ese hombre le causa problemas hasta en la tumba —señaló la Spekerus entre suspiros—. Pero no deje que lo agobie o realmente él habrá ganado

Karllone rió con ímpetu.

—¿Qué dices, Annie? Yo siempre gano, ¿lo olvidas? —La tomó entonces de una forma un tanto agresiva de su cadera y de sus hombros. La jaló hacia él, haciendo que se pusiera un instante sobre él, y sus cuerpos se frotaran entre sí; esto parecía hacerlo con bastante facilidad, gracias a su musculoso cuerpo. Luego, la bajó casi obligándola a caer al suelo de rodillas. La mujer quedó frente a él con cierta sumisión en su postura, estando quedando entre las piernas de su jefe, y mirándolo desde abajo por encima del contorno de sus anteojos—. Pero ya no hables de ese idiota que me quitas la inspiración. Sabes cómo me pongo justo después de ordenar un asesinato. —Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos, al principio de una forma delicada, pero luego los tomó con algo de fuerza, haciendo que soltara un leve gemido de dolor—. Así que ya sabes qué hacer. Y apresúrate, que tenemos invitados esperándonos en la mesa…

 

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 06**


End file.
